Rabbling
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Rane drabbles, one posted per day. Prepare for fluff. Based on the characters Reed and Shane from CP Coulter's Dalton. I don't own anything. T to be safe.
1. Granger Danger

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Hello! And welcome to my first Rane fic! I had quite a bit of support for Rane when I mentioned them in the Christmas fics, and also, my beta really likes them. She is like the female incarnation of Reed, I call her it often. :D _**

**_Speaking of my beta, this fic kind of came about as a result of her A Drabble A Day, she is alexagirl18. I was bored so I started writing Rane song drabbles, and then she suggested that I post one a day, so that I shall do. :) _**

**_There may not be any A/N's, because there's not much to say, and I don't want the A/N to be longer than the drabble..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(  
><em>**

Granger Danger - Team StarKid

8th January 2012

"I think I've fallen in love." Reed said to Kurt, blushing as he uttered the words.

"What?" Kurt asked, to be truthful, he wasn't listening completely, so he thought that he had misheard his friend.

"I think that I've fallen in love." Reed repeated a bit louder.

"With who?" Kurt asked, not entirely surprised by this news.

"Shane." Reed said. "I think that I've fallen in love with Shane Anderson."

Kurt looked up at him and smiled, his friend had found love and, Kurt knew, that person loved him back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Shane said, trying to get his brother's attention.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine replied. "What's up?"

"Reed…" Shane sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know how that feels." Blaine said.

"But…what if he doesn't like me back?" Shane said.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Blaine replied.

Shane gulped. It could be dangerous.


	2. Dancing With Myself

_**A/N: This is really short...**_

* * *

><p><span>Dancing With Myself - Glee Cast<span>

9th January 2012

Shane was stood at the side of the room, watching Reed. It was one of Windsor's infamous parties, and Reed had somehow ingested some alcohol, and was now dancing wildly. Shane was waiting for any sign of an accident, ready to rush over and stop him from falling.

He wished to go and join him dancing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Reed had never really noticed him before, and he was drunk now, so he wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway. Kurt got up to try and get Reed to calm down, and it worked somewhat, but he refused to stop dancing.

Shane took another sip from his glass and sat down and spent the rest of the evening watching Reed.


	3. On A Mission

**_A/N: I quite like this one... Hope you do too! :D_**

* * *

><p><span>On A Mission - Gabriella Cilmi<span>

10th January 2012

Reed was walking far too quickly for what was safe for him.

"Reed!" Shane called from where he was jogging behind him. "Slow down! You'll fall!"

"I can't!" Reed called back, increasing his pace.

Reed was pushing through the crowd, a determined look on his face so that people parted for him, and then again for Shane.

Shane finally caught up with him, matching Reed's pace, he tried to slip his hand into Reed's, but Reed pulled his hand away.

"It'll still be there in five minutes!" Shane said, amused by his boyfriend's perseverance.

"No! It might not be!" Reed said, marching off. "I have to get that scarf!"


	4. One

**_A/N: I don't really understand this song, so I did the best I could. I hope you enjoy what there is of it! :D _**

* * *

><p><span>One - Glee Cast<span>

11th January 2011

There was a knock on Reed's apartment door, he opened it and sighed heavily.

"Reed…" Shane said, stopping him for closing the door in his face.

"What?" Reed replied slightly angrily.

"I'm sorry." Shane said sincerely.

"Why are you here?" Reed said.

"To say sorry." Shane said.

"You just did." Reed said. "So, bye."

"No! Reed!" Shane said. "Wait, please!"

"Why?" Reed asked.

"Because I can't survive without you." Shane said. "And I know that you can't without me."

Reed let the door swing open and gestured for Shane to go in.


	5. Don't You Want Me

_**A/N: Hey! Another short one for today, sorry! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Don't You Want Me - Glee Cast<span>

12th January 2012

Reed was annoyed with himself. He had tried to stop his feelings for Shane from growing, and then, finally, when he had come to accept them, and even act on them, Micah had reappeared. If only he had acted sooner, then he would have Shane, and he wouldn't be kicking himself now.

Shane had been patient with him, he had waited, put up with Reed's confusion. It wasn't surprising to Reed that now he had given up and gone back to Micah. It was reasonable, he couldn't expect anything else. It would be harsh to do otherwise. He had had his chance, and he hadn't acted on it.

But, he still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was still something there. Shane had, after all, waited for him, so he must've liked him. Feelings can't just disappear.


	6. Uptown Girl

_**A/N: This hasn't been beta-d, I literally just had to write it. And now I have to sleep. :) Hope you like it, I love the song! :D I hope I did it justice!**_

* * *

><p><span>Uptown Girl - Glee Cast<span>

13th January 2012

"I don't think I'm good enough." Shane muttered to his brother.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For Reed." Shane said, looking sheepish and raising his eyes to meet his brother's.

"What?" Blaine said, confused. "You're perfect for each other! Why would you think that?"

"Because…" Shane started.

"Because?" Blaine prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"Because he has everything, he always has done. Money, a loving mother, clothes…anything he needs." Shane said, shaking his head. "I can't give him that."

"No, but you don't need to." Blaine said, putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Just give him love. That's enough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have had some reviews saying that they want the Klaine and Rane Song Based One Shot Fic (needs a better name) to go ahead, but have had no prompts! It's a prompt fic, so please prompt with the song and couple: Rane or Klaine. :D When I get a prompt I shall start ASAP. :D Love DH :) x**_


	7. Marry You

**_A/N: Happy Birthday Grant Gustin! :D It is a complete coinciden_**_**ce that this is posted today. Doesn't mean that I don't want it to happen though... :D Enjoy! P.S. If you haven't already, check out the YouTube Video of Grant dancing to Moves Like Jagger. It is so AWESOME. :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Marry You - Glee Cast<span>

14th January 2012

"Shane…?" Reed asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Shane replied. They were lying on their balcony, looking up at the stars, hands entertwined.

"Well…" Reed started, a blush coming to his cheeks. Shane rubbed his thumb along Reed's hand in an act of reassurance, Reed continued. "We've been going out for ages now, and we live together…"

"Yeah?" Shane repeated, moving onto his side so he could get a better look at Reed.

"Will you marry me?" Reed blurted out, he wanted to say it, and it had just come out. He regretted nothing.

"No," Shane said, and then gripping Reed's hand when he tried to get up and leave, as he tears stinging in his eyes. "Only because I was going to ask you, though."

"So…" Reed said.

"So…" Shane said.

"Is that a yes?" Reed asked, hastily wiping the tears from his face.

"It is if you say yes." Shane said, smiling at Reed he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes?" Reed said, now beaming.

"Yes." Shane said. "I'll marry you."


	8. Good Time Girl

**_A/N:_****_ There is a follow up to this chapter coming tomorrow...Just so you don't get too sad. :) _**

* * *

><p><span>Good Time Girl - Scouting For Girls<span>

15th January 2012

"Reed? Is that you?" Shane asked, spotting the familiar boy in front of him. He was stood in a queue for hot dogs, he thought that Reed didn't like them.

"Shane?" Reed exclaimed, eyes widening. "Oh my god…"

"It is…" Shane said awkwardly. "How are you? I mean, you are everywhere. You're art, anyway."

"Yeah, I seem to be pretty famous…" Reed said awkwardly, Shane wondered why he was so awkward, they were once so close.

"Hell yeah, you do." Shane said, then raising an eyebrow as a man walked over to Reed and slipped his hand into Reed's. He had moved on.

"Um…Shane, this is James." Reed said, gesturing to the man, who smiled at Shane.

"Hey." James said offering a hand to Shane for him to shake. Shane shook his head and looked at Reed, spluttering slightly.

"Shane!" Reed said, slightly annoyed, but Shane had already marched off.

_I thought you were mine forever._ Shane thought to Reed, who would never hear it aloud.


	9. I Thought It Was Over

**_A/N: Here's the follow up, I was drabbling and this came up, and I thought that it would fit nicely with the story from Good Time Girl, so I decided to post them on consecutive_** **_days. Here you go! :D _**

* * *

><p><span>I Thought It Was Over - The Feeling<span>

16th January

Shane was storming down the street he couldn't believe that it was happening. He cursed under his breath, how could he have been so stupid, it had been two years, eight months and twenty two days. Of course Reed had moved on.

"Shane!" Reed called, running after him. Shane wheeled round.

"What?" He asked angrily, more at himself than Reed.

"Wait…" Reed said, panting, holding up a finger to Shane whilst he caught his breath.

"Why? You've got James. You don't need me." Shane said, making to walk away again.

"Wait," Reed repeated more sternly, putting a hand on Shane's arm. "I do."

"You do what?" Shane asked bitterly.

"I do need you." Reed said. "I thought that you didn't love me anymore. I thought that by going out with someone else it would hurt less. I thought it was over."

"It's not." Shane replied.


	10. Not Alone

**_A/N: This one is rather sweet, even if I say so myself... :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Not Alone - Darren Criss<span>

Reed was walking through the maze, he was lost. He would never find his way out, he would be stuck in here forever. It was horrible, the two things that he hated most in the world: being lost and being alone.

He sat down on the ground, maybe if he sat there then someone would walk past. He had a thought, he could try phoning someone. In a hopeful frenzy, he pulled his phone, and unlocked it. No signal. Typical. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and started to cry.

How long he was crying, he didn't know, but he just remembered the moment that he was found.

"Reed?" A voice asked, it was getting closer. "Reed? Are you ok?"

"Sh-Sh-Shane?" Reed asked, Shane was jogging towards him, before he knew it, Shane was sat on the ground next to him, cradling him to his chest.

"It's ok," Shane said, rubbing patterns onto Reed's back. "I'm here, you're not alone."


	11. Blackbird

**_A/N: This is rather a nice one. But damn, I should have made it rain to add to the Raniness. :)_**

* * *

><p><span>Blackbird - Glee Cast<span>

18th January 2012

Shane found Reed's hand and gripped it. They were stood in front of an art gallery in New York; that had a large banner with 'Reed Van Kamp' written on it hanging over the doorway.

"You're going to be fine." Shane whispered in his ear, sensing Reed's nerves.

"No, no, it's going to go wrong. I'll fall, it'll go up in flames, there'll be an earthquake." Reed said, trying to turn around and go home.

"No, it won't I'll be there, I'll stop you falling, I always do." Shane said, cupping Reed's chin in his hand, kissing his nose.

"All night?" Reed asked, in an almost childlike manner.

"Yes, all night." Shane said. "Not that you'll need me. You've been waiting for this all of your life."


	12. INGTTYBHTDWY

**_A/N: I had this one planned out in my head, waiting for the song to come up. I love the song, and thought that it would work well, and I am pleased with how it turned out. :D I think it is a rather Rane-y song, but there's no Reed in this story... :D_**

* * *

><p><span>I'm Not Going Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You - Glee Cast<span>

19th January 2012

"No." Kurt said. "No way."

"Please?" Shane said, begging, kneeling on the floor. "Please, please, please, please, please Kurt?"

"Nope." Kurt replied. "I can't."

"Please?" Shane asked again. "You taught Blaine how to dance."

"Yes, but Blaine is my boyfriend, and he isn't accident prone." Kurt retorted, now moving to sit on his bed. Shane followed him and sat down next to him, giving him the same puppy dog eyes that Blaine often gave him.

"Please? Kurt, come on, it'll be more fun at the party!" Shane offered, trying to persuade Kurt, and failed.

"But not beforehand, I'll get hurt and we'll both end up in hospital." Kurt said, not backing down.

"What if you teach us both to dance, at the same time." Shane asked, he desperately wanted this to happen, he loved Shane and everything, but he couldn't dance without maiming himself.

"I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you." Kurt finished, stalking out of the room to find Blaine.


	13. Bulletproof

**_A/N: Hey! I rather like this chapter! :D I wrote it whilst on Skype with my beta, and whilst she said that she hated it, she was singing it for a while after. And they are going to a party at a laser tag place. :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bulletproof - La Roux<span>

20th January 2012

"I can't, Reed." Shane said. "No way."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Reed said. This was unusual for him, he never went into potientially dangerous situations saying that they would be fun.

"You think that practically babysitting five year olds, while their parents are busy networking and they try to shoot each other is fun?" Shane asked incredously.

"Well…yes!" Reed said hopefully. "Please?"

"But…" Shane said, almost giving in.

"You get to see me hold a gun?" Reed suggested, smiling evilly and as seductively as he could.

"Well…" Shane said, smiling back.

"And it's not like you'll lose, or hurt yourself , that'll be me, and you'll have to help me." Reed said.

Shane nodded, in agreement, smiling at Reed. Reed continued.

"You're bulletproof."


	14. America

**_A/N: Here's today's _**_**Rabble! Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

><p><span>America - Glee Cast<span>

21st January 2012

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane's mom asked him, slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah, mom, I do." Shane replied.

"Ok, that's fine by me. But I would check with your dad…" His mom said, trailing off, she knew that Shane would get a negative response, especially after the response that Blaine got.

"You know what he'll say." Shane sighed. "And I'll go anyway, we've already bought the apartment."

"I know," Shane's mom said.

There were a few moments of silence, Shane desperately trying to think of a way to get out of talking to his dad.

"Do I have to ask?" Shane asked. "Can't I just go?"

There was a knock on the door, and Shane's mom shook her head as she went to open it. She beamed at the small person standing there.

"Hello Reed!" She said brightly, ushering the blond boy inside. "Shane and I were just discussing New York."

"Oh?" Reed asked, looking to Shane, raising his eyebrows, worried that their plans had changed.

"We are going, Reed, but I thought that I should ask." Shane explained. "Mom says yes."

"Your dad?" Reed asked, still looking at Shane.

"You can ask him with me." Shane said, smiling at Reed, who's colour had drained completely from his face. Shane took his hand. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you liked that, it was a bit hard to write seen as they're already in America, but oh well. I definitely got one review, maybe more, saying that they wanted to see what happened after the chapters, so, if you have a particular one you want to have a follow up to, review and I'll see what I can do. :) DH :) x Also, I am afraid that I think I am going to stop the Rane and Klaine song fic, where you prompt, due to the fact that I have only had one prompt, I am busy with other stories and I have little time at the moment. I'm sorry, and to the person who has prompted, I will write you yours and PM it to you. :) _**


	15. Like It's Quidditch

_**A/N: So, here is A Very Potter Rabble for you. :D Enjoy! This seems to be fairly similar to the drabble I did for Klaine about this song… Oh well. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Like It's Quidditch - Nice Peter<span>

22nd January 2012

"Do we have to do this?" Reed asked. He did love Harry Potter, but this was going a bit far.

"Yeah, come on." Shane said, he was just as reluctant. They entered the cinema, and it was mayhem. There was a showing of all of the Harry Potter movies starting at midnight on Blaine's birthday. And this is what he had decided to do for his birthday. Reed and Shane were more than happy to watch them at a normal time during the daytime, and not back to back. But Blaine had insisted, he had bought the tickets, all of them, and was going to buy all of the snacks.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Reed asked.

"It's my brother's birthday, and he invited us to spend it with him." Shane said. "And, of course, you love me."

"It's a good thing I do. I won't complain as long as I get to sit next to you." Reed said, and stretched onto his tiptoes to kiss Shane on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you want any elaborations, let me know, and I will see what I can do. :) **_


	16. Last Friday Night

**_A/N: I hope I did this song justice, I quite like it, and my beta approved which was a great thing (the pressure I was under from her to do it well over Skype. Jeez.) Also, I have just read part 1 of Chapter 27 of CP Coulter's Dalton, which of course, is the fanfic that Reed and Shane are from, so go read it if you haven't already! :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Last Friday Night - Glee Cast<span>

23rd January 2012

The Windsors were slowly waking up. They had had one of their infamous parties the night before, and were now feeling the effects of it. The common room was an absolute state; there was toilet roll, food containers, glasses and puke everywhere and a smattering of boys.

Reed had, luckily, fallen asleep on a sofa, so he was ok, apart from the fact that he had a massive head ache. He snuggled deeper into the cushion, wanting more sleep. Wait…it wasn't a cushion. It had hands.

"Hey there." Shane whispered down to Reed. "How you doing?"

"I don't know…I can't remember a thing." Reed answered. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"I don't know either. I can't remember if we kissed or not though…something tells me there was a lot of it…" Shane said cheekily.

"Really?" Reed said. "Maybe we should just be sure…"

"Yeah…good idea." Shane said, bending down to Reed and kissing him happily.


	17. One Hand, One Heart

**_A/N: I love this song, it is very beautiful and I love it. Although...my beta has decided that it is all about hands, and convinced her sister that it was, by singing hands over every other lyric. I feel like I have already told you this in another Author's Note...I probably have...Enjoy! I think that this is a sweet chapter! :D Love DH :) x P.S. Yay, Dalton Chapter 27 Part 2! :D _**

* * *

><p><span>One Hand, One Heart - Glee Cast<span>

24th January 2012

"Take my hand." Shane said.

"Why?" Reed asked.

"Take it." Shane said, putting his hands towards Reed.

"Ok…" Reed said, taking one in his own.

"And I'll take one of yours." Shane said, taking one of Reed's. "Put it to your heart."

"Ok…" Reed said, confused, but doing so anyway, watching as Shane did the same with his hand. "Now what?"

"Say you'll be mine." Shane said simply.

"I already am." Reed replied.


	18. Just The Way You Are

**_A/N: _****_Raney goodness._**

* * *

><p><span>Just The Way You Are - Glee Cast<span>

25th January 2012

"Damn!" Reed exclaimed.

"Reed?" Shane called from their kitchen. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Reed called back, and adding just loud enough for Shane to hear, "Crap."

"Reed?" Shane repeated, sticking his head around the door to their bedroom.

"Oh, hey." Reed replied absently, busier with what he was doing; trying to stop his hand from bleeding before Shane saw. It didn't work.

"Reed, you've cut yourself." Shane said and walked over to Reed where he examined his wounded hand. "Here, let me get a bandage."

"No, no, Shane, I'm fine." Reed said, waving Shane away. "It happens all the time."

"Reed, you're bleeding. I'm going to help." Shane said, cupping Reed's chin in his hand. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"I'm just fed up of you having to look after me all the time. You shouldn't have to." Reed said.

"Maybe not, but I will as long as you want, and need, me to." Shane said.

"You wouldn't have to if I wasn't so damn clumsy." Reed muttered.

"Hey, I love you," Shane said, holding Reed's injured hand in both of his. "Just the way you are."


	19. Rumour Has It  Someone Like You

**_A/N: This one is a rather sad one, but still quite sweet. In my opinion that is... :D _**

* * *

><p><span>Rumour Has ItSomeone Like You - Glee Cast

26th January 2012

"Shane?" Reed asked, gingerly tapping the taller man on the shoulder, he wasn't 100% sure that it was his ex-boyfriend, but he had been looking for weeks, so it was worth a shot. The man turned around. It was Shane.

"Reed?" Shane said, surprised to see Reed standing there. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm well, I'm well." Reed said, and then he remembered his concern. "Are you?...I heard you're married."

"Yes, I am." Shane said smiling, subconsciously rubbing the ring on his finger, smiling to himself. "Are you...in a relationship?"

Reed shook his head. "Not since you."

That statement made it a lot more awkward, but luckily or unluckily, Shane's phone rang. Shane read the display and smiled fondly.

"I have to take this." He said, pointing at the phone, he then put one hand on Reed's arm. "It was nice seeing you again, Reed, we should catch up soon."

Reed nodded, not trusting his voice and watched as Shane walked away, talking happily into his phone. He was still partly swooning from Shane's touch, and also worried that he might start to cry at any moment.

He turned quickly and started to run in the opposite direction to Shane, tears starting to fall.

_No matter how hard I try, I will never find someone like you._


	20. Candles

**_A/N: A n_****_ice fluffy and very Raney chapter_********_ for you to make up for yesterday's sad one. _****_Enjoy. :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Candles - Glee Cast<span>

27th January 2012

It all went black.

"Reed-"  
>"Shane-"<p>

They laughed, acting on instinct, they had both reached for each other as soon as the power had cut.

"You ok?" Shane asked Reed, locating his boyfriend's hand and holding it.

"Can we get out of the kitchen?" Reed asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, but failing. "I don't want to be in the dark next to sharp knives."

"Of course." Shane said, finding Reed's other hand and holding that too. "Where'd you want to go? The candles are in the dining room..."

"No, no candles." Reed said. "Have you got a torch on you?"

"Always do." Shane said, Reed could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled out his keys, from which a mini torch hung, the one that Reed had given him to make sure that they were always out of the dark.

"Light it." Reed said. "And get me away from the knives."

"Where to?" Shane asked, guiding Reed, but he didn't know where.

"Our room."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draw what you want to from that last line, but to me, I like to think that they cuddled until they fell asleep. That is what I meant it to mean. :D But I suppose you are the readers. :D Love DH :) x<strong>_


	21. On The Radio

_**A/N: Rabble Rabble Rabble :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>On The Radio - Scouting For Girls

28th January 2012

"Do you remember that summer?" Shane asked Reed.

"Of course I do." Reed said, turning onto his side to look at Shane. "How could I forget?"

"There were so many memories…" Shane said. "So many things to document."

"I remember it all like it was yesterday." Reed smiled. "Your smile is still the most vivid though."

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Yep, and it's also the only thing that I know I'll never forget." Reed said. "The way you smiled at me every day, I still see it every day."

"Well, duh. We wake up next to each other every day." Shane said, secretly very pleased with himself.

"No!" Reed exclaimed, playfully hitting Shane. "There was something _extra_ special about that smile. Maybe it was because it was our first summer. But it's like…it's like…"

"It haunts you?" Shane offered.

"It haunts me." Reed said, beaming at Shane.

"In a bad way?" Shane asked.

"No, I love it."


	22. Violet Hill

_**A/N: This is fluffier than the song…**_

* * *

><p><span>Violet Hill - Coldplay <span>

29th January 2012

Shane shivered violently.

"Are you ok?" Reed said, it was dark, so he couldn't see his boyfriend shiver, but he could feel it.

"Yeah, just cold." Shane replied through chattering teeth.

"You want my scarf?" Reed asked as they walked up the hill.

"No, no, I'm fine." Shane said, pulling Reed a bit closer to his side. "You'll get cold otherwise."

"I'm wearing three layers, Shane, three layers." Reed said, removing his scarf. "I won't get cold."

"But…" Shane protested weakly, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Reed said, holding Shane's hand in both of his in an effort to warm them up.

"Mmm…" Shane said.

"What?" Reed asked, curious by the noise that Shane just made.

"It's so soft." Shane said, rubbing his nose into the scarf.

"It is." Reed said, not convinced. "But I don't make that noise every time I wear it…what is it?"

Shane hesitated before answering.

"It smells like you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This review from theAkuRokuFaNaTiC on my last chapter made me laugh, in a good way of course:_**

**_'Awz, Reed somehow makes sexy talk adorable . . .' Was this in response to the Candles chapter? Thank you for your review either way! And yes, Reed makes everything adorable. :D _**

**_Love DH :) x _**


	23. Hate On Me

_**A/N: Aw Rane! And Rane using pet names! :D I shouldn't do this to myself… :D **_

Hate On Me - Glee Cast

30th January 2012

Shane reached to hold Reed's hand. Reed moved his hand and shrugged it off.

"Hey," Shane said, puzzled, Reed _never_ declined his hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Reed said, and Shane decided that he had just hurt his hand or something, but then when he moved to his other side, to try and hold that hand, he moved his hand again.

"Honey, what's wrong? You won't hold my hand." Shane said, confused and slightly hurt. "You always hold my hand."

"In New York." Reed said. "I always hold your hand in New York. But now we're in Ohio."

"Yep, we are." Shane said, not seeing Reed's point. "I met you in Ohio. It's not like we weren't together in Ohio."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we're not still in Ohio." Reed said. Shane moved in front of Reed to stop him walking, making him make eye contact.

"Are you worried?" Shane asked, bending his knees so that he was at eye level with Reed.

"About what?" Reed asked, knowing that he had now been found out.

"About people seeing us together," Shane said, "As a couple."

Shane found his answer as Reed avoided his eyes and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"It's fine. Fine that you're worried, fine that we're together." Shane said.

Reed finally made eye contact with him.

"If they want to hate us, so be it. But I will always love you."


	24. The Ballad Of Mona Lisa

_**A/N: Please ignore the silliness of the drabble in comparison with the song. :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco

31st January 2012

"Hmm…" Reed said, eyeing the menu, no idea what to have.

"What?" Shane asked, looking up from his menu.

"I don't know what to have." Reed said. "There's so much."

"Pick something expensive, my dad's paying." Shane said, smiling at Reed.

Shane's dad had offered to take them out to dinner with him and Shane's mother,which Reed had agreed to before Shane could protest.

"What? No, I won't do that." Reed said. "I'll have the pasta."

"I'm having…caviar." Shane said, beaming, obviously wanting to irritate his dad as much as possible.

"Really? It's not all that nice." Reed said. "Trust me."

Shane shrugged.

* * *

><p>The caviar arrived at their table, and Shane looked slightly horrified. Maybe it was a bad idea, but luckily Shane's parents had had to leave urgently (coincidently after Shane had needed to go to the toilet and kissed Reed before going) so they left the credit card, meaning that Shane wouldn't have to decline it in their absence.<p>

"Not going to eat it?" Reed asked, smiling in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

Shane gulped and shook his head.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: In reply to another review from theAkuRokuFaNaTiC, yes I guess so, but I didn't know what else to do, and the songs just come up. I know the drabble's happier than the song, but it is set in a snowy December! :D **_


	25. Missing You

_**A/N: This one is quite sweet. My beta and close friend alexagirl18 has done a Klaine drabble for this song too, so check it out after reading this! :D **_

* * *

><p><span>Missing You - Team StarKid<span>

1st February 2012

Reed picked up his phone, and pressed one, he couldn't last or cope any longer.

"Are you ok?" Shane's said in a sleepy, yet panicked voice down the phone, he had picked up after the second ring. "It's 2am."

"Well…kind of." Reed said.

"You're not in hospital are you?" Shane said, Reed could tell that now he had sat up in his bed.

"No, no…I'm just, I'm missing you." Reed said. "It's silly."

"No, it's not." Shane said. "I knew I shouldn't have left."

"I'm fine, I promise." Reed chuckled. "It's pathetic, you're gone 8 hours and I am a wreck."

"Really?" Shane asked, now concerned and slightly pleased with himself that he could cause such an effect on someone who meant so much to him.

"Yeah…" Reed said, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's decided. I'm coming back on the first flight."


	26. Happy Ending

_**A/N: Another sad drabble…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Happy Ending - Mika

2nd February 2012

Shane sat down on the sofa. He was a mess and he knew it. He had gone unshaven, unwashed and hadn't slept for about a week, maybe more, and he hadn't eaten for a couple of days. He couldn't remember, couldn't feel, there was only pain.

He looked around the room, constant reminders of Reed everywhere; paintings, photos, things that they had bought together. There wasn't anything in the apartment that didn't remind him of the man he loved, it was theirs after all.

He stood up and went to the mirror above the fireplace and looked at himself.

"Ugh." He said, looking at how horrible he looked. "You can't expect to be taken back like this."

He made to go to the bathroom, but then decided that there was no point, Reed wasn't going to come back, he had left, and looked very positive that that was what he was going to do.

Shane didn't understand, they were meant to be together forever, no matter what, no wonder Shane was like this, he didn't know how to, or why he should, look after himself without Reed.

_No happy ending._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I would say that I hope you enjoyed that, but it was sad, so I would be a bit surprised if you did. But then you can enjoy sad stuff. So yeah, I guess I'll say it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

_**Thank you so much to theAkuRokuFaNaTiC, you review loads! Don't worry about not reviewing enough! :D But I do enjoy your reviews (and all the others) and they make me smile. :D Especially the one on Chapter 21, that one still makes me smile. :D **_

_**Love DH :) x**  
><em>


	27. We Might As Well Be Strangers

_**A/N: So, in my opinion, this is what my beta and I would call a 'Crapple'. A crap drabble. I kind of like how it turned out, but I don't know the song very well, so it doesn't link it very well. But I think that it is good enough to post, so here it is. :) And I am sorry again, this is also quite sad. I promise a fluffier one in 2 days' time… :D Also, due to an error on my account, I have put two Rabbles down to be posted today, so you get two. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>We Might As Well Be Strangers - Keane

3rd February 2012

"I can't see you anymore, Shane." Reed said. "You've changed."

Shane was lying on their bed, face down in the pillow. He hadn't moved in days, refused to eat, hadn't spoken. Reed rubbed Shane's back.

"It's going to get better." Reed said, kneeling next to Shane. Shane turned his head to look at Reed and spoke in the first time in days.

"How?" Shane asked.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse." Reed said.

"My dad told me I was no longer his son." Shane replied. "How can that get better?"

"He'll come around." Reed said. "And you can be without him, you didn't used to care, you're different."

Shane buried his head in the pillow.

"You're not like this." Reed said again, moving to lie on the bed next to Shane. "I will love you no matter what, but you're not yourself."

Shane mumbled into a pillow.

"It's like you're a stranger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor Shaney. :( **_


	28. This Ain't A Love Song Acoustic

_**A/N: I apologize to you, my poor readers, as here is the other sad drabble… But! As I said in the previous chapter, 2 days until someone's birthday… :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>This Ain't A Love Song (Acoustic Version) - Scouting For Girls

3rd February 2012

"I can't stay here anymore!" Shane exclaimed, they were in the middle of an argument, and that was the line that ended it. Ended everything.

"Wh-what?" Reed said, calming down instantly, no longer angry, now worried and upset.

"I can't stay here anymore." Shane repeated, but calmer this time.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked.

"I can't stay here." Shane repeated. "I'm leaving."

"Shane, no, please, no." Reed said, trying despite knowing that the battle was already lost. He had lost. Lost Shane.

"I'm sorry, Reed." Shane said. "I'm leaving."

"But, but…" Reed said, tears starting to fall as Shane kissed him on the top of his head for the last time.

"This is goodbye." Shane said and left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So I hope you enjoyed having 2 Rabbles for 1 day, despite the fact that they were both sad. :) Love DH :) x_**


	29. Thick As Thieves

_**A/N: Why do I have songs in my library I don't know? Well, my cousin gave this one to me. But in the true spirit of the shuffle challenge, I had to write it anyway. Enjoy. :D **_

* * *

><p><span>Thick As Thieves - Kasabian<span>

4th February 2012

"Help me?" Shane asked Reed.

"With what?" Reed asked, looking up from a sketch.

"Colour choices." Shane replied, frowning down at some swatches. They were planning how to decorate their apartment, but Shane had _no idea_ about any of it. Reed slid down the sofa to Shane.

"This one." He said instantly, pointing to a swatch.

"Thought you'd pick that one." Shane said, smiling up at Reed.

"Really? How?" Reed asked.

"I know you too well, you're my best friend." Shane said.

"And me you." Reed replied as Shane leant into kiss him.


	30. Jealousy

_**Author's Note: HAPPY 25**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY DARREN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU!**_

_**So yes, it's Darren Criss' birthday. :D In order to celebrate the wonderful day that he came into existence, the Rabble isn't really a drabble. It is more of a one shot. I chose one of his songs and wrote a one shot, not a drabble in the song's time frame. I do have the song on repeat as I write this though, so it's ok! And it's Darren's birthday. :D**_

_**Thank you to my awesome beta, Alexa! She is posting a one shot on her fic A Drabble A Day, (started to write Darren instead of drabble there) for his song Sophomore, which is a truly great song. Check it out on YouTube! And the fic! The stories are excellent! :D **_

_**If you haven't heard this song, or any of the songs on the Human EP, then check it out ASAP…after you've read this!**_

_**I hope this makes up for all of the miserable ones I have posted, but a warning, it is quite sad at the beginning. But there is fluff at the end! :D Also, it is a lot longer than the other Rabbles, so beware. :) **_

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy - Darren Criss<span>

5th February 2012

"Bye Micah!" Shane said happily, waving to his friend.

"Bye guys!" Micah called back also smiling, getting into the taxi.

"Bye…" Reed mumbled to Micah. If he was honest, he was glad that Micah had left.

Shane watched his friend leave before turning to Reed. He knew that something was wrong. It had been all evening.

"What's up?" Shane asked. He knew that there was no point talking about anything else, even though he knew that Reed wouldn't answer truthfully at first.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Reed said. "I think I'll go to bed."

And before Shane could react, Reed and reached up to kiss Shane on the cheek and was walking into Windsor. He thought about calling or running after the older boy, but he knew that it wouldn't help; Reed obviously didn't want to talk to him now, so he would have to leave it for tonight.

_Hopefully he is just tired_, Shane thought. _He might be better in the morning._

[line break]

He walked into Windsor slowly, locking the door behind him. He had specially asked Blaine for the key because he knew that they would arrive home late, that they wouldn't be able to get in without a key. Blaine had reluctantly given it to him, but he did so because he knew that Shane needed to try and build a good relationship between Reed and Micah, and if breaking the rules was what it took, then it was a small price. Also, it meant that Blaine and Kurt could spend the evening alone together, a rare luxury now that Shane was at Dalton.

Shane walked up the stairs to his brother's room to give back the key. He knocked on the door and received no reply. He was just about to go in, assuming that Blaine was asleep, when he got a text.

_Come in quietly._ _- Blaine _

Shane was wondering how Blaine knew that it was him, when he realised that he was meant to go in. He turned the handle as quietly as he could, and stuck his head around the door.

He saw Blaine lying back on the pillows of his bed, putting his phone on the side table, with Kurt asleep on his chest. Blaine put a finger to his lips and pointed to Kurt. Shane nodded and tiptoed over to the bed.

"Too much Disney." Blaine said simply, smiling down at Kurt fondly.

"Is that even possible?" Shane asked, putting the key down on the table, he remembered days when they were younger and had watched Disney movies all day every day without getting bored.

"Apparently so." Blaine said, brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes gently. "Good evening?"

"Kind of." Shane replied. "It was awkward."

"It was always going to be." Blaine answered. Shane knew it was going to be, but he had hoped it wouldn't be. "Now, I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave, don't want to wake Kurt."

Shane nodded and headed back to his own room slowly and sadly.

He wished for that kind of ease with Reed, to be able to fall asleep together after watching Disney movies all night. Or just to be able to hold Reed's hand as he fell asleep.

[line break]

Reed hated himself for how he had acted. He had no reason to be so cold towards Micah. Well, he wasn't exactly cold, he just zoned out for most of the evening. But he still wasn't welcoming or friendly. He tried to justify his actions in his head, but he couldn't. Micah was one of Shane's old friends. He seemed nice enough, but Reed couldn't get over the fact that he was once Shane's boyfriend and how comfortable they were around each other. There was no confusion or hesitation. Reed wanted that to be what he and Shane being together were like. He was jealous.

He knew that he had possibly done the wrong thing when he didn't tell Shane what was going on, but then he didn't know how to tell him just yet. He would tell him, but he had to get his words right.

Reed walked up to his bedroom door and knocked twice, he didn't want to go in unannounced; that had happened before and he didn't want it to happen again. There was no reply from inside, so he went in.

"Kurt?" He asked quietly. Again, no reply. "Damn."

He really wanted to talk this over with Kurt, he would know exactly what to do, what to say. Kurt would comfort him and understand and not judge him. Kurt was his best friend and he needed one right now.

Reed settled for curling up in his bed and trying to sleep, it was the safest option for him right now. Kurt wasn't there and he couldn't call for Shane if he needed help.

_Just sleep. _He thought. _You've done it plenty of times before._

[line break]

Shane couldn't sleep.

He didn't know what was wrong, had he done something to upset Reed? He had no idea, he just knew that Reed was upset with him for some reason. He had to fix it.

_You're missing something, idiot._

His conscience was far cleverer than he was. But, if it knew what was wrong, he wondered why it wouldn't just tell him. But at the same time, he knew that there was something that had happened, that hadn't done so before, and _that_ was what had somehow upset Reed.

_What did we do this evening? _

Shane thought. He was going to go through everything until he found what could be wrong.

_I picked him up, that's normal. We got a cab, also normal. Went to the restaurant, been there before. Micah joined us._

_Micah. _

Shane clambered out of bed, pulling on a hoodie over his pyjamas and slippers onto his feet. He made his way out of his room and down the hall to Reed's room. He knew the way even in pitch black darkness.

He came to the door quicker than he thought was possible. He took a few moments gathering his thoughts outside the door before knocking lightly, but not so lightly that Reed wouldn't be able to hear him. He heard a muffled noise from inside, one he recognised to be Reed falling out of bed and then tripping again when he managed to stand up. He smiled slightly, before remembering his mission.

The door opened clumsily, and the small blond boy that Shane loved was standing behind it, rubbing his eyes and then his forearm where Shane guessed Reed had fallen onto.

"Shane?" He asked blearily.

"Can I come in?" Shane replied quietly. Reed nodded sleepily and opened the door for Shane to enter.

Reed walked back over to his bed and gathered up all of the covers and plonking them on the bed and then plonked himself in the middle of them.

"Comfortable?" Shane asked half seriously. Despite the fact that he was there to talk to Reed about fairly serious matters, he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes." Reed replied coldly, coming to now, and remembering that he was still annoyed with Shane. "Why are you here?" He blushed instantly, realising how rude he sounded.

"I came to see you." Shane said. "To talk to you."

"At 3am?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Reed said, at least they were in the same boat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Micah."

"Oh."

Reed started to shift awkwardly in his nest of pillows. Shane moved to sit at the end of the bed. Reed looked up at Shane.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked; he didn't know what else to say. Reed shook his head. "Why?"

"I, I don't know." Reed said, sighing. "I don't know."

Shane moved closed to Reed and put a hand on the other boy's knee, looking up at him encouragingly.

"I didn't enjoy this evening." Reed said bluntly.

"Why?" Shane asked, he knew the answer, but he knew that it would be best if Reed said it.

"Because you and Micah were great together." Reed said. "You were having so much fun."

Shane took in the words one by one in order to make an appropriate response.

"We were." Shane said. "But not nearly as much fun as if you were in the conversation."

"You're just saying that." Reed said.

"No, I'm not." Shane replied. "Honestly."

"But you and Micah get on so well!" Reed blurted out. "You don't get confused or run out of things to say and you always know how to react, and you know what the other will say."

"That," Shane said, moving closer to Reed again. "Is because we have been friends for ages, and we haven't seen each other in a long time. Also, it means that there is predictability, which while yes, it is good and fun, it can be boring. With you I never know what's going to happen next."

"You went out!" Reed said finally. "You can't say that you don't have feelings for him, I saw them!"

"I do have feelings for him." Shane said simply, this annoyed Reed more, because he admitted it.

"Then why don't you go out with him again?" Reed said, tears starting to fall. "You work so well together, you know how to be together. It would be easier."

"But it wouldn't be. It didn't work out with him, and not just because of my dad." Shane said. "And anyway, I love you, not Micah."

"But…I…I'm…" Reed said, he had nothing left to argue about, nothing left to say; he had reached a dead end. He couldn't argue his way out of Shane saying that he loved him.

"You're wonderful." Shane replied. Reed shook his head, but he was being tucked into bed by Shane and he couldn't fight back, now he was just tired and pleasantly surprised. Shane kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave the room. Reed could see that he was tearing up slightly.

"No." Reed said forcefully.

"No?" Shane asked, confused.

"Don't leave." Reed said, and threw his arm the bed next to him, gesturing for Shane to stay with him. "Please."

"You really want me to?" Shane asked, making his way back to the bed. Reed nodded and pulled back the covers so Shane could slide in.

Shane sat on the edge of the bed and took off his slippers and got into the bed. Almost instantly, Reed rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. Shane kissed him on the forehead again.

"Promise you'll stay?" Reed asked in a way that was almost childlike.

"As long as you'll have me." Shane replied, stroking Reed's hair.

"I love you." Reed mumbled into Shane's chest, making sure that he said it before he went to sleep. He meant it and wanted to make sure that Shane knew.

"I love you." Shane said as Reed drifted off to sleep.

His wish had come true, and it was better than he had expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN! **_

_**Love DH :) x  
><strong>_


	31. Ready To Go

_**A/N: This is the first Rabble that I wrote over Skype with my beta, alexagirl18. This means that we were on Skype and my music was on shuffle, so we both wrote a drabble about the song for the pairings that we do the drabbles for. So today, Alexa will be posting a Klaine drabble for this song. :) This one is far less miserable than the ones posted last week, so enjoy! :D I think that it may also be the first Rabble I wrote... :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Ready To Go - Team StarKid<span>

6th February 2012

"Reed?" Shane asked

"Yeah?" Reed called from the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked back, he had been waiting for a while now.

"Almost…" Reed trailed off.

Shane sighed and walked slowly to their bedroom. He sighed again at Reed.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, looking at Reed.

"This damn bow tie won't work!" Reed said angrily.

"Come here," Shane said, gesturing for Reed to walk over to him.

Shane tied the bow tie and then leant into kiss Reed. For a few minutes.

"Do we have to go out?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed! And thank you everyone who has reviewed for your reviews! I read every single one, and appreciate them all, thank you! Also thank you to everyone who has favourited or alerted this fic, or me! Thank you to everyone really, it is important to know that people are reading what you are writing, so that you don't lose faith, and yeah. Now I am rambling... :D Love DH :) x_**


	32. Damn It Janet

**_A/N: This is another Skype drabble, so Alexa has also posted this today. :D Also, random fact, the word 'damn' is often used by me, and is the word I say most when I am frustrated. But it is now in competition with 'shoot'. Oh yeah. :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Damn It Janet - Glee Cast<span>

7th February 2012

Shane and Reed were standing outside Windsor. They really should have gone in, it was already after curfew, but they couldn't bring himself to do so. Going in meant not being able to stand and stare without being interrupted. They would both rather be put in detention than to be interrupted.

"We should go…" Reed said, breaking their staring. "It's late…"

"I don't want to…" Shane whined slightly.

"But we have to…" Reed said. "It's past curfew…"

"But…I love you." Shane said, Reed blushed, and pulled him towards the door to Windsor.

"Damn curfew."


	33. My Life Would Suck Without You

_**A/N: Here's a cute one! :D - D.H.**_

_**Aaah, but D.H. isn't here... she has asked me to post this for her. Hi, I'm Alexa and I'm D.H.'s beta. And I'm in her account... mwahahahaha! I'm nice really... :D**_

My Life Would Suck Without You - Glee Cast

8th February 2012

"Do you love me?" Reed asked timidly, yet abruptly. They were sat on the roof of Windsor, looking up at the stars.

"Why do you ask?" Shane replied.

"Because I want to know." Reed said, starting to blush.

"Do you love me?" Shane asked seriously.

"Why?" Reed asked. Shane laughed.

"Because I want to know." Shane replied.

"Yes. I think I do." Reed said.

"Me too." Shane said. "I mean, I think that I love you, not me."

Reed smiled.

"Is that what you wanted?" Shane asked happily.

"Yes." Reed said. "I wanted to make sure that you loved me back."

"Why?" Shane said. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"Good." Reed said. " Because my life would suck without you."


	34. Rock The Casbah

_**A/N: I'm so glad this song came up! I love it and I had an idea for it, and I love it when that happens! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Rock The Casbah - The Clash

9th February 2012

"A flash mob?" Reed said.

"Yeah!" Shane replied.

"Are you serious?" Reed asked.

"Yeah! Everyone else's already on board." Shane said. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Really?" Reed said. He couldn't believe that Shane had had the idea, let alone that everyone had agreed.

"Yes!" Shane said, getting a bit exasperated with Reed now. "Will you do it too?"

"We'll probably get put in detention." Reed said.

"Why?" Shane asked, to him, his plan was fool proof.

"Because Dean Ramsey isn't going to like it." Reed said.

"And? It's not like we've never been in trouble before." Shane said. "Actually, usually it's for worse things than this… Will you do it? Please? For me?"

"Fine." Reed said sighing. "The things I do for you."


	35. Friday

_**A/N: It is a complete coincidence that this is posted on a Friday. I don't lie. Complete coincidence.**_

_**Additional Note: This website wasn't letting me log in yesterday, so I couldn't post. So the above didn't really work. :( Oh well. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

Friday - Glee Cast

10th February 2012

"Come on!" Shane said, shaking Reed awake.

"What?" Reed said blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to get up!" Shane said, pulling Reed to his feet.

"It's 7am!" Reed said, slightly annoyed. "We live on campus and lessons start at 8:30, we can sleep for at least another half hour."

"Nope!" Shane said, trying to spin Reed around in circles to somehow wake him up, but the effect it was having on Reed at the moment was nausea.

"Why not?" Reed said, collapsing against Shane. Shane pushed him off, much to Reed's surprise, he usually loved it when Reed fell into him.

"Because it's Friday!" Shane said, now bouncing around the room like an excited puppy.

"And?"

"The sooner we get up, the sooner the day will be over and the sooner the weekend will come!" Shane said, somehow managing to get dressed as he bounced up and down.

"Your logic confuses and amuses me." Reed said, walking into the bathroom to get ready.

"You love it!" Shane called into the bathroom.

"I do."


	36. Famous

_**A/N: I like this one, it might be one of my favourites. It's quite cute… :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Famous - Scouting For Girls

11th February 2012

"Do you want to be famous?" Reed asked Shane, taking a sip of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well, everyone wants to be famous in some way or another." Reed said. "I want to paint, Kurt wants to be on Broadway, Blaine wants to be a musician…"

"I don't think I do." Shane said, realising this for the first time.

"Really?" Reed asked. He knew that many people didn't want to be famous, but surely everyone wanted to be remembered after they died.

"Yep," Shane said. "I don't think I'd be well suited to fame. And besides, how would I be famous?"

"You dance really well, and you're a great person." Reed said.

"I'm afraid that not many people become famous for being great people although many great people become famous." Shane said wisely.

"Very wise there, Shaney." Reed said slightly teasingly.

"And anyway, I'm not a good enough dancer to become famous as one." Shane said. "But you'll _definitely_ become famous. No doubt about that."

"You're just saying that." Reed said. "And if I do become famous-"

"Which you will."

"-then you'll become famous too."

"I suppose I can handle being famous for being the husband of a great painter."


	37. River Deep, Mountain High

_**A/N: Here we have calm Shane and slightly hysterical and confused Reed…and fluff. Much fluff. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>River Deep, Mountain High - Glee Cast

12th February 2012

"Do you mind if we go to the park today, instead of the zoo?" Reed asked, looking up from his sketch pad.

"That's fine." Shane said, looking up from his newspaper and smiling at Reed.

"Are you sure?" Reed asked anxiously, he wasn't expecting this response.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Shane asked, now he was confused.

"Because we've been planning to go to the zoo for a while." Reed said. "You've wanted to go for ages, and now we have the time, I want to change the plans."

"It's fine." Shane repeated.

"But I feel bad!" Reed exclaimed.

"Hey," Shane said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Reed said. "But what does that have to with anything?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Shane said.

Reed looked up at him. "Really?"

Shane nodded.

"I love you, river deep, mountain high."


	38. Singin' In The RainUmbrella

_**A/N: This one gets sooooooo cheesy at the end. Also, guess the word where I made the most spelling mistakes… :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Singin' In The RainUmbrella - Glee Cast

13th February 2012

"Shoot!" Reed said as he stepped out of the gallery. It had just started to rain. He rummaged around in his messenger bag looking for his umbrella. He had left it at home.

He decided to wait under the veranda until the worst of it had passed, and then get a cab home. It was only a five minute walk, but he didn't want to risk slipping over.

The rain didn't get any lighter, so he decided to just go for it. He also decided that there was barely any point in trying to run so he just walked slowly. Then, out of nowhere, Shane appeared.

"Need an umbrella?" He said.

"Shane!" Reed said and ran over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey Reed, why so happy?" Shane said, pleasantly surprised at Reed's reaction.

"Because you're here!" Reed said, as if it was obvious. "And you've got an umbrella. I didn't want to get wet."

"Well, I'm here now." Shane said, kissing Reed's cheek.

"Can we walk home?" Reed asked.

"Hand in hand _and_ you can stand under my umbrella."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I love Shane. My beta keeps saying how she wishes that he would just appear when it's raining as she always forgets her umbrella. Wouldn't that be great? I must test this theory... Love DH :) x_**


	39. Silly Love Songs

_**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Whether you are spending it alone (like me :D) or with someone special, may it be wonderful. I personally live my love life through fanfiction, so will have the characters spend Valentine's Day happily. :) That sounds so weird.**_

**_I chose this song for today because it's appropriate and everything. Also, I went over the time a bit more than usual. I love the ending though, which sounds bad because it's my own story. But I just love one sentence speech endings! They are my favourite way to end (as you may have noticed). Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Silly Love Songs - Glee Cast<span>

14th February 2012

"You'd think that people would get sick of love, wouldn't you?"

"What'd you mean?" Kurt asked Reed. They were waiting in line to buy some clothes, and Reed had briefly drifted off into Shane land, so Kurt had let himself slip off into Blaine land, so he was distracted, and Reed's statement was abrupt.

"Well, you'd think that after spending all day everyday with someone you'd get bored or sick of them, but it hasn't happened." Reed said.

"I get what you mean." Kurt nodded. "I thought that Blaine would just leave one day, because he was bored or didn't love me anymore. I really kept expecting that to happen, but it never did. And it won't. It won't happen with you and Shane either."

Reed's head snapped up. "You think?"

"Reed, are you blind? Or crazy? Or both?" Kurt asked incredulously, smiling and shaking his head at his friend.

"What do you mean?" It was now Reed's turn to be confused.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like there's nothing else on the planet. Remember how quickly he fell in love with you?" Reed blushed and nodded. "You don't fall that fast and then fall out of love easily. I think you'd have to kill him before he stopped loving you and even then I doubt he'd stop."

"Really?" Reed asked, confused. Sure, he caught Shane staring at him adoringly from time to time, but couldn't recall seeing the kind of love that Kurt described. He knew it was there, but had never seen it himself. "How have I never noticed this before?"

"Because you're too busy looking at him the same way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Awwww! Too cute! RANEY GOODNESS! Lots of love, DH :) **_ _**x **_  
><em><strong>P.S. I suppose this kind of counts as a Valentine's day gift to all of you, in a non creepy way seen as I don't know any of you (that I know of) and despite the fact that I post a rabble every day. Again, don't tell 'them' this.<br>**_


	40. Billionaire

_**A/N: This song came up and I was on Skype with my beta and I had no idea what to do, so I asked her, and I remember her wanting some baby Rane. The word she gave me was "Lemons." And I took that as lemonade, so here we have an Anderson Brothers business… :D **_

* * *

><p><span>Billionaire - Glee Cast<span>

15th February 2012

"Lemonade!" Shane yelled. "Buy lemonade!"

"Shane, be quiet!" Blaine hissed at him. "You're scaring everyone away!"

"No I'm not!" Shane said. "How will they know that we're selling lemonade if I don't say? And if anyone's scaring people away, it's you, Mr. Grumpy."

Blaine grumbled in reply and continued to pour lemonade whilst Shane yelled and served people.

"Can I have some please?"

Shane looked up and saw a beautiful blond boy stood in front of him, holding out a dollar. No. He wasn't a boy, he was too beautiful. He had to be an angel.

"Ye-yeah. Of course." Shane said, and poured some out carefully, trying to make sure that he didn't spill any due to his shaking hands. He held it out to the boy who took it just as carefully.

"Do you make a lot of money?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Shane replied. "I'm going to be a billionaire."

"Can I help?" The boy asked. "I'm bored, and my parents are away."

"Of course." Shane replied.

He was going to be a billionaire, even if it was just for the boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: 32 minutes 'til midnight. BOOM. I made it! :D_**


	41. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

_**A/N: I won't lie, this was fun to write. It is one of my favourites. :D WARNING: UNDAPPERNESS. :D **_

* * *

><p><span>Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - Glee Cast <span>

16th February 2012

Reed stepped out of the changing room, wearing a pair of red skinny jeans that Kurt had told him to try on. He span around once and then waited for Shane's opinion. He didn't have to wait long.

"When Kurt said they were skinny jeans, he wasn't lying was he?" Shane said, whistling quietly to himself. Reed blushed, he matched the colour of the jeans.

"No." Was all Reed could manage. He was surprised and confused about the look that Shane was giving him. He looked like a predator about to jump on him. "Are you ok?"

"Ok?" Shane asked, dragging his eyes up to Reed's face. "I'm brilliant."

"What?" Reed asked, now thoroughly confused.

"I'm brilliant." Shane repeated. "As are those jeans."

"Really?" Reed asked. Shane nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shane was almost drooling now.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure." Reed said mischievously. "I don't think I'll get them."

"No." Shane said. "Take them off. You're getting them. I'll pay for them."

"Really?" Reed asked again, he was enjoying teasing Shane. He had never had the view before that he could be sexy, so when he knew that Shane was thinking it, he liked to take as much advantage of it as possible.

"Take them off, otherwise I will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yep. One of my favourites. ;D _**


	42. My Interpretation

_**A/N: Yeah. It was late-ish when I wrote this so it's about a capsized duck…I'm not even sure that makes any sense...**_

* * *

><p><span>My Interpretation - Mika<span>

17th February 2012

"What do you think?" Reed asked Shane, stepping back from the canvas. "Remember, it's abstract. Very abstract."

"I think…" Shane started.

"What?" Reed said worriedly.

"I think it looks like a duck that has capsized." Shane stated. "If ducks can capsize."

"A capsized duck?" Reed asked.

"Yep." Shane replied, turning to look at Reed. "Is that what it's meant to be?"

Reed snorted.

"What?" Shane asked defensively.

"Do you think I would paint a picture of a capsized duck?"

"Maybe…" Shane said, feeling embarrassed. Reed shook his head fondly. "What's it meant to be then?"

"You."


	43. Smoke and Mirrors

_**A/N: I guess this may be what you could call angst…**_

* * *

><p><span>Smoke and Mirrors - Paloma Faith<span>

18th February 2012

"You made a promise."

"Did I?" Shane asked angrily. "And what was that?"

"You said you wouldn't leave." Reed replied, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I also think that you made a promise." Shane said. "Albeit a silent one."

"What?" Reed said, confused.

"When you go into a relationship, there's usually an unspoken agreement not to cheat." Shane explained coldly.

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed. "I was drunk!"

"Were you?" Shane said harshly. He didn't care that he was being unfair. He was in pain, and he couldn't see through it.

"Yes." Reed choked out through his sobs.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oooh! The suspense!**_


	44. The Time Warp

_**A/N: Kind of goes with the song. And so you know, Shane has a hangover… :D**_

* * *

><p><span>The Time Warp - Glee Cast<span>

19th February 2012

"Ugh…" Shane said groggily.

"Hello sleepyhead." Reed said, looking up from a sketch to smile at Shane from his chair. "You ok?"

"No…" Shane said. "What's the time?"

"Umm…Nearly midday." Reed replied.

"You let me sleep for this long?" Shane asked, trying to get out of bed, but the pain in his head was overwhelming.

"No you don't." Reed said, gently pushing him back down with one hand, it wasn't difficult. "I phoned your work, said you're sick. Which you are."

"How is it this late?" Shane asked. "I swear I've only had two hours sleep."

"It doesn't matter, you can sleep all day." Reed said. "We've got the time."

"Well I want to spend it wisely." Shane said and patted the bed next to him. Reed crawled in beside him, fully clothed.

"No you don't." Reed said as Shane tried to hold him in his arms. "You're the sick one. Let me hug you."

"Fine…" Shane mumbled into Reed's chest and drifted back off to sleep.

"We've got all the time in the world."


	45. Tonight

_**A/N: I tried to this as the original meaning of the song, but I couldn't do it. Not for Reed anyway. :D So as far as marriage proposals go (SPOILER! Aahhhh!) this has to be one of the most awkward… Also, I love this song. :D Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Tonight - Glee Cast <span>

20th February 2012

"Marry me?" Shane asked nervously.

"Yes." Reed answered instantly.

"Wait, what?" Shane said; he wasn't expecting any kind of answer immediately, let alone a positive one. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Reed replied. "Absolutely."

"You sure?" Shane asked again.

"Yes!" Reed repeated. "I only care about you. Only you. You're all I see, everywhere. Inescapable. Before you there was nothing, well there was stuff, but it wasn't as good. I like it much more that I have you to focus on."

"Same here." Shane said. "So you say yes?"

"I'm beginning to think that you don't want me to." Reed said, smiling broadly. "Yes, I do."

"Well, goodnight then." Shane said happily.

"Goodnight." Reed said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shane said. "Oh, and Reed?"

"Yeah...?" Reed said sleepily, turning back to face Reed.

"Dream of me?" Shane asked hopefully.

"I always do…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Why are they so cute? Oh yeah...I write them like that..._**

**_Also, I have had a kind of request to continue Smoke and Mirrors, the one where Reed has cheated and stuff. Do you want me to? I will if there's enough interest. I'll probably just write it for the person who reviewed (futuresoulmateofchriscolfer)... :D_**

**_Love, DH :) x  
><em>**


	46. Christmas Wrapping

_**A/N: Now is not the time for Christmas music. :D Also, I am noticing Reed getting slightly more undapper as I keep writing…Just wait for March 12th...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Christmas Wrapping - Glee Cast

21st February 2012

"Argh!" Reed exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, this wasn't the first time that Reed had made this noise this afternoon.

"This. Damn. Paper. Won't. Work." He managed to say. "And I'm getting covered in paper cuts!"

"Why don't you stop and let me take over?" Shane suggested. "You can write the cards. My handwriting is getting atrocious."

"Ok." Reed said and started to walk over to the other side of the room where Shane was. When Reed reached the desk, however, Shane pulled him into his lap and kissed him. Reed pulled away reluctantly after a couple of minutes.

"Or…we could stay here all afternoon. I can think of much better things to be doing."


	47. Empire State of Mind

_**A/N: Here's today's chapter, it features hyperactive Shane, adoring Reed and much fluff. :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Empire State of Mind - Glee Cast

22nd February 2012

"We made it!" Shane said, basically squealing, which was strange on Shane.

"Well, I kind of was always here…" Reed said. "But yes! We did!"

Shane grabbed Reed's hand and pulled him along with him as he skipped through Times Square.

"Shane!" Reed said, laughing as he spoke. "Stop!"

"Nooooo!" Shane called back to him, but he stopped at the road, he wasn't going to get them killed on their first day in New York officially.

Reed bent over to get his breath back.

"How do you have so much energy all the time?" He said, breathless, partly due to being forced to skip, but also from laughing.

"I don't know!" Shane said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't you?"

"Because I believe, I'm _normal_." Reed said, smiling at Shane.

"Blaine does this stuff too!" Shane exclaimed. "Are you calling my brother weird too?"

"No, he seems perfectly fine most of the time." Reed said, beaming at his boyfriend. "Apart from, you know, when he's drunk."

"Would you prefer to have him?" Shane said, slightly worried.

"No, no, no." Reed said, pulling Shane in for a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away lightly, holding Shane's hands.

"I wouldn't give you up for the world."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: AW!_**


	48. Same Old Stuff

_**A/N: I started to write this, and then it didn't go in the way I planned it to go with the song, but I think it still went well. :) Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Same Old Stuff - The Feeling<span>

23rd February 2012

"How are you and Reed getting on?" Blaine asked his brother, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me and Reed?" Shane asked incredulously. He and Blaine never really talked about boys. Yes, they did make the occasional comment that the other would agree with about a guy, but they didn't tend to talk directly about their boyfriends and how things were going. They did talk about them non-stop though.

"Yeah, you and Reed." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Who else?"

"Just a strange question, that's all." Shane said. "We're getting on fine, very well. Why would it be otherwise? You haven't seen anything have you? He hasn't said anything to Kurt?"

"No, no," Blaine said, smiling at his brother's worry. "It's fine, I was just checking. You're early into your relationship; I just wanted to check that everything was going well. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"You don't need to worry." Shane said. "Well, he might break up with me, but I can't imagine doing that to him."

"Really?" Blaine asked. Of course he knew this could happen, it was how he felt about Kurt, but he didn't know that his brother could fall so hard and so fast. That anyone could really.

"We're so close already." Shane said. "Made of the same stuff."

Blaine nodded his head.

"We're basically the same person."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm not sure if the last line is meant to be fluffy or funny. I can imagine Shane saying it offhandly and then Blaine laughing at him, but then I can see him saying it deeply seriously and Blaine nodding in agreement. Oh well, I like both. Let's just say it's a mixture of both, and I won't tell anyone that it wasn't meant to be like that if you don't. They'll never know. **_

_**(Who 'they' are, I don't know.) **_


	49. Jessie's Girl

_**A/N: Here lies the return of James…and I didn't even realise that the name 'James' is kind of like the name 'Jessie'. That's a complete coincidence. But then, the only real similarity is the first letter... So you know, Blaine and Kurt are 'babysitting' Shane for the afternoon, and they have gone to a coffee shop somewhere in New York. Rane have broken up. :'( **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield

24th February 2012

"Why isn't he mine?" Shane whined to his brother.

"Because he 'belongs' to James." Blaine said, looking up from his book.

Shane had his face pressed up against the glass of the coffee shop, he knew that he shouldn't be watching them, but he couldn't help it. He saw Reed laugh at something that James had said and he grumbled jealously. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know you're just torturing yourself." Kurt said, walking over with another coffee for himself and Blaine.

"No." Shane replied.

"He won't listen." Blaine said to Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I've tried."

Shane grumbled under his breath again.

"Shane, come on, stop now." Blaine said, Shane was bugging him and ruining the afternoon.

"I can't." Shane replied.

"Go out and talk to him then, but don't keep sitting there whining." Blaine said. He really hadn't expected Shane to do as he said, but Shane did, he stood up and started to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Oh my god." Kurt said as he watched Shane walk over to Reed and James.

"This won't end well." Blaine said, also watching. After a few minutes he got bored and returned to his book.

"Blaine," Kurt said, nudging his boyfriend. "Blaine, look."

Blaine looked up. There, were Shane and Reed walking towards the café.

Holding hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this may be slightly improbable, but I couldn't not end fluffily. James annoys me sometimes, and even though I created him, I think that Reed is better with Shane. Well, duh, DH, you're a Rane writer…**_


	50. I Bust The Windows

_**A/N: Hello my dear readers! :D This doesn't really follow the song, or make a lot of sense, so I apologise for that. :) It also doesn't seem to make much sense... But anyway... 50th CHAPTER! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, to those who have alerted or favourited it, and to those who have reviewed. I don't think that I would've continued to write if I didn't have such awesome readers! :D I feel like I should do something special for it...Keep an eye out in case I post something extra today. I'll do the same. As long as there's one of us watching, it'll be fine. :D Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I Bust The Windows - Glee Cast

25th February 2012

The car screeched to a halt.

"Oh-my-god." Reed said, trying to calm himself down, resting his head on the steering wheel.

Something had come flying at the windscreen, it was probably just a bug, but he didn't know. He _did_ know that he had probably overreacted.

"Reed?" Shane said sleepily from the passenger seat, he had been sleeping when Reed had stopped the car.

"It's ok, honey, go back to sleep." Reed said, still resting his head on the steering wheel.

"No, you're not ok, you've got your head on the wheel." Shane said, sitting up and leaning over to his boyfriend. "Let me drive."

"No, I can't, you'll fall asleep." Reed said, he was getting calmer now, and he was going to let his jetlagged boyfriend drive, that would be worse than he himself driving.

"Fine." Shane said, knowing it was the right thing to do, he was yawning as he spoke after all. "Then let me do something else."

He leant over and kissed Reed.

They were both lost in the kiss, but then Reed realised where they were and pulled away, causing Shane to whimper.

"We're in the middle of the road." Reed stated.

"And?" Shane asked.

"We need to keep driving." Reed said, rolling his eyes. "We'll cause a traffic jam."

"I have always said that you could stop traffic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love them so much! :D But I'm not overly happy with it, I don't know why, but it doesn't seem to make much sense to me...**_

_**Love, DH :) x  
><strong>_


	51. Sway

_**A/N: I haven't listened to this song in aaaaaaaages. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sway - Glee Cast

26th February 2012

"No, you know I can't dance."

"You can!" Shane said, raising his arms in exasperation. "I've seen you dance!"

"And what happens when I dance?" Reed asked, Shane looked away. "Exactly."

"Please?" Shane tried again, now using the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Reed said, but his resolve was dissolving. "Don't try those eyes with me, Anderson."

"Pleeeease?" Shane repeated. "Come on, all we have to do is sway, I'll hold you."

Reed raised an eyebrow. "So not real dancing?"

"Yeah…but no." Shane answered. "There's enough movement to call it dancing, but not enough for you to harm anything."

"Are you sure?" Reed asked. He knew from the first time that Shane asked that he was going to end up dancing with him.

"Positive." Shane said, holding a hand out to Reed.

"Hold onto me tightly." Reed commanded.

"I won't let you fall over, I promise." Shane replied confusedly, he thought that Reed knew that by now.

"It's not that." Reed said.

"What is it then?" Shane asked, now even more confused.

"You make my legs go weak."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Slightly fluffy ending there for you all. :D I can imagine Reed melting at Shane, and vice versa. They are too cute I swear. It should be illegal. But not, because then where would I get my fluffy drabble writing fix? I shall stop rambling now. :D Love, DH :) x**_


	52. Teething

_**A/N: To anyone who has met Kevin (from my Klaine Christmas Fic chapter 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town) he is mentioned here, that is the person that Rane are discussing, so you know. :) I did this chapter over Skype with my beta, so if you want to see a Klaine version of this chapter, then you kind find it today in her story 'A Drabble A Day', which is the same as this (I used her idea) but with Klaine. :) Also, guess what I got during my last lesson today? Toothache. Typical.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Teething - Chuck Criss

27th February 2012

"He's fine." Shane said, slightly exasperated with Reed, but loving how caring he was being.

"No, he's not." Reed replied. "He was crying a minute ago."

"But he's stopped now, hasn't he?" Shane said, ducking into Reed's line of vision.

"Yes…but what if he's still in pain?" Reed asked. Shane put a hand over Reed's, which were clasped together in his lap, to stop him from getting up.

"Then he'll cry again, and then we can go and give him some more medicine or something." Shane said.

"But…" Reed said.

"He's fine." Shane said again. "He's only teething."

Reed sighed, and rested his head on Shane's shoulder.

"You make a much better parent than I do." He said sadly.

"Are you kidding?" Shane asked. "I'd forget about Kevin if it was just me."

"At least you don't wrap him up in bubble wrap." Reed sighed.

"Then we make the perfect team." Shane said and kissed the top of Reed's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: They need to have their own TV show and they need to have a child. **_


	53. Makes Me Wonder

_**A/N: This one doesn't follow the song, I wasn't in the mood to write an angsty break up drabble when I wrote it, so I made it more fluffy. I hope you don't mind. :D Enjoy! :D **_

Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5

28th February 2012

"You know what?"

"What?" Reed asked.

"Please don't hate me for saying this." Shane said.

"Ok, is it really that bad?" Reed asked worriedly.

Shane nodded. "Sometimes, like when we fight, I forget why I love you. I forget _that _I love you."

Reed was silent.

"Please don't break up with me." Shane said worriedly, sitting up in the dark, turning to his boyfriend in the bed beside him.

"I won't." Reed replied. "It happens to me too."

"Really?" Shane asked. He heard Reed nod against the pillows as the fabric rustled. "But, then there are these moments, and I wonder how I forgot, how I could ever think like that. Because I love you so much. More than I can say, and I guess that I forget why I love you because I just do, I take it for granted. And as I love you so much, when we fight, and I feel like I don't love you, I just love you a bit less, and that feels like loads."

Reed found Shane's hand and kissed it lightly. "I know what you mean."

"But to be clear, I'm not breaking up with you." Shane said. "I could never do that."

"Me neither. I love you too much."

_**A/N: I really should stop doing this to myself. And you guys. I apologise. Is it bad that I find my own drabbles adorable? Love, DH :) x**_


	54. Need You Now

_**A/N: This one is delving into oneshot territory more than drabble, so if you need more time to read it, then there's your warning. But it's only 362 words, so not a lot. This one sticks to the song! Yay! **_

_**Also, you guys are lucky it's a leap year, you know why? Because that means one extra rabble! Yay! :D Lots of yays in this Author's Note… :D Also, today is the day that women can propose to men...there's not an appropriate word, I want to say legally, but that's not right. I was all for hopping on a plane to LA to see Grant and ask him, and take my beta with me so she could propose to Darren, but we haven't. :( No yays. But, then, as my half Irish friend pointed out, it's only meant to be Irish women who can propose to men. So yeah, I'm not Irish. But Darren is. Half, anyway. This is getting quite rambly, so here's the Rabble! :D Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Need You Now - Glee Cast

29th February 2012

"Shaaaane?" Reed said into his phone.

"Reed?" Shane said down the phone, he hadn't heard from Reed since they broke up, and was confused as to why he was phoning him, not his boyfriend, and it was 1am, and you don't tend to phone people at that time in the morning. He knew that something was up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine…" Reed said. Shane heard a crash and Reed curse under his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Shane said incredulously. He knew that Reed would never let himself get drunk.

"Yeeeees." Reed said.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" Shane asked, he was already pulling on a hoodie and grabbing his car keys, knowing the answer.

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>"Reed?" Shane asked. He could see a small blond person sat on a bench, trying not to fall asleep. Their head snapped up when Shane spoke.<p>

"Shane?" Reed asked. "You came?"

"Of course I came." Shane said.

"But-but we said we'd never speak again, I didn't think you cared." Reed said. When he was drunk was one of the only times that Reed was say exactly what he thought, and it was generally about how he felt. "I was regretting calling."

"I still care." Shane said. "I haven't stopped."

Reed tried to stand, but almost fell over quickly.

"Sit back down." Shane said, pushing Reed gently back onto the bench. "What happened?"

"James, James broke up with me." Reed sniffled. "This evening. At the bar I got drunk in. I got drunk after he broke up with me and left."

"He took you out and broke up with you and then left?" Shane asked, he couldn't believe that someone would do that to anyone, let alone Reed.

Reed nodded. "He broke up with me and left. And then I got drunk and I didn't know who to call, and then there you were in my contacts, smiling at me…"

"Why did he break up with you?" Shane asked. He was inwardly pleased that Reed had phoned him over calling Kurt, or Blaine, who were also in New York.

"Because…" Reed looked awkward, and looked into Shane's eyes before looking down quickly and blushing.

"Because?" Shane prompted.

"Because he knew I still had feelings for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know that Reed seems to get less drunk in the second half, but he is verging on hysterical and sleepy and falling over, so I think it's ok. And here we see James being a jerk! Yay! But not yay because he hurt our dear Reedykins, but yay because we don't like him and here's a reason so that now we can unguiltily. Yes that's a word. *shifty eyes* **_

_**I love Rane.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**Love, DH :) x**_


	55. Better Together

_**A/N: I was waiting for this to come up! I am pleased with this drabble, much fluff for you. Quite a bit of it is based on the line: "...when I wake up, you look so pretty, sleeping next to me." So keep that in mind if you don't know the song. **_ _**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><span>Better Together - Jack Johnson<span>

1st March 2012

"How was your week?" Reed asked, leaning over their table in the coffee shop towards Shane. The two of them had been apart for the past week, Shane visiting old friends from Walcott and Reed staying in New York. They had missed each other a lot.

"It was good, friends haven't changed much." Shane replied. "Danced with them, went out for dinner a couple of times. It was good."

Reed noticed a sort of hesitation in his voice.  
>"What wasn't so good?" He asked.<p>

"You weren't there." Shane stated, Reed blushed. "They kept asking about you, and I couldn't explain, I needed you there. They all wanted to meet you, and I said they could next time we meet up. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, I'd love to meet them." Reed said fondly.

"I missed you so much, I kept waking up, expecting to see you there, to be able to roll over and kiss you, but you weren't there." Shane said. "And you look so pretty in the mornings, lying there."

Reed blushed again. "I didn't like it either. I didn't get kissed awake. I overslept a couple of times."

"That won't happen this week." Shane said. "Not a chance."

"I'll be waiting."


	56. Hollywood

_**A/N: I quite like this one, it features much protective and [insert appropriate word here. All I can think of is that Murdoch gets 'pwned' but I'm not sure that that's correct] Shane and it's great.**_

* * *

><p><span>Hollywood - Michael Bubl<span>é

2nd March 2012

"You want to be famous?"

Reed nodded. "Well, I want to paint and sing."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Murdoch said. He was taking their careers lesson, and was shooting down all of the Windsor boys' dreams, Kurt had left crying and Blaine looked furious.

"But, it kind of already has..." Reed said.

"It won't last, you really think it will?"

"It might not last," a voice said from behind Reed. "But I'll be there, and I hope I'm part of his dreams..."

Reed turned around and beamed, Shane had come to rescue him. His knight in shining armour.

"But it is going to happen. Have you seen his work?" Shane asked calmly.

Murdoch looked away, knowing he had been beaten.

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse us, I would like to take my boyfriend out for lunch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: My beta replied to this with:**_

_**PWNED.**_

_**So I guess it is the right word. :D And, I say this on Shane's behalf:  
><strong>_

_**BOOM.  
><strong>_

_**Love DH **_ _**x**_


	57. Boyfriend

_**A/N: I was listening to my phone on shuffle, and this song came up and I had to do it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Boyfriend - Alphabeat<span>

3rd March 2012

Reed walked towards Shane and beamed when the other boy looked up, smiling at him in a way that was reserved for him.  
>Shane put his phone away and started to walk towards Reed. He kissed Reed on the cheek when they met.<p>

"Hello," He said. "I've missed you."

"And me you." Reed replied, taking Shane's hand in his.

They started to walk through the park, chatting like they hadn't seen each other in months instead of two hours. They looked at the other as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Excuse me?" A girl had tapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane and Reed both turned around.

"Yes?" Shane replied.

"Here's my friend's number," the girl pointed to another standing a few metres away. "She says for you to call her."

Shane stood in a stunned silence. Surely this girl had seen him kiss Reed and then walk off with him, hand in hand. He just looked at the piece of paper in the girl's hand. Reed spoke first.

"I'm afraid he shan't be taking that." He said. "He's my boyfriend."

The girl looked slightly shocked, and then disappointed for her friend.

"And we're crazy in love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I was just going to leave it at when they walked off, before the girl, but I decided to continue. I think it might be better without the girl, but it goes more with the song and yeah. So if you want, you can reread it up to there, and tell me which you like better and I will keep that for future reference. Also, when I sent this to my beta to read, she said that at the end she had a mental image of Rane dancing around madly to Crazy In Love. If it comes up, then that will have to happen. :D Also, I imagine Reed to say 'crazy' like Holly Holliday does.**_ _**Love, DH :) **_ _**x**_


	58. Love Song

_**A/N: I haven't listened to this song in ages, but I used to really like it**__**. Enjoy! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Love Song - Sara Bareilles <span>

4th March 2012

Shane made a noise of annoyance from his desk. This wasn't the first time this afternoon, so Reed looked up from his work.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't write anything." Shane replied. He was writing songs, and over the past few days he'd written quite a few, but now he was having writer's block.

"You've written loads, why don't you take a break?" Reed suggested.

"I need to write this one, I really want to." Shane said, and Reed knew that no matter what he said, Shane was going to write this song.

"Why's it so special?" Reed asked, now kneeling next to Shane, looking at the pieces if paper on his desk.

"It's a love song. For you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aw! I have come to the conclusion that at the moment I can't write sad or angsty drabbles at the moment. Also, Shane is becoming a songwriter... **_ _**Love, DH :) x**___


	59. Always

_**A/N: I love this song so much, and was just waiting to drabble for it. It's so Raney! I went over the song length, but I wanted to make it perfect, or as close as possible. **_ _**It's not quite how I expected it to turn out, but it's close enough. I didn't really have any idea of how it would turn out. Enjoy! **_ _**:D**_

* * *

><p><span>Always - Panic! At The Disco<span>

5th March 2012

Reed looked at the sleeping boy next to him and smiled. Shane had flown to New York to see him over Christmas, and was tired, so Reed told him to sleep. Reed brushed the hair out of Shane's eyes, causing Shane to stir slightly.

"Hey," Reed said as Shane's eyes started to open. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Shane shook his head. "And for the record, best sight to wake up to ever."

Reed blushed and kissed Shane on the forehead. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Of course..." Shane said, and then yawned.

"Go on, go back to sleep." Reed said, stroking Shane's hair. Shane nodded and closed his eyes.

_It was always you, falling for me, now there's always time...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What Reed says is based on the line above (the song lyric), because Shane fell for him almost instantly, and he let Reed have all the time he needed to see if he loved him back. Reed can't quite believe that he Shane loves him so much, and that he fell so quickly, but because they are so in love, it doesn't matter, because they have all the time in the world. *sniff* Rane...you too cute...*sniff***_

_**And yes, , the Rane show would be epic.  
><strong>_

_** Love, DH **_ _**:) x**_


	60. Dog Days Are Over

_**A/N: I took dog days as lazy days. It may be the meaning, I don't know, but that's what's happening. This is one of the drabbles where Rane are sat on the balcony of their apartment/some random meadow somewhere/Windsor's roof/green area at Dalton. I seem to write a lot of these, so for future ones, they shall be called…Skygazing Rabbles, because I imagine them to be looking up into the sky. Or maybe SGR for short... Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Dog Days Are Over - Glee Cast<span>

6th March 2012

"Do I have to go back to work?"

"Yes, Shane, you do." Reed said fondly, massaging the back of Shane's hand with his thumb.

"But I don't want to." Shane said grumpily.

"You have to, it won't be too bad." Reed said. "You love it when you're there."

"But I like spending time with you." Shane said, raising himself up onto his elbows to look at Reed. "I love it."

"And I do too, but you'll still get to spend time with me," Reed said, smiling at his boyfriend. "We do live together."

"But it won't be enough." Shane replied.

"I know," Reed said. "But then all the time in the world will never be enough."

"What will we do?"

"We'll have to spend every single second we can with each other." Reed replied.

"I think I can do that."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: They are too cute, I swear. Also, I appear, according to AngelisIgniRelucent to be able to make people high on Rane fluff. I apologise for any inconviences and am afraid to admit that I myself am addicted, and cannot stop, so it will have to continue. **_

___**Love, DH :) x**_


	61. My Cup

_**A/N: This is another chapter that I wrote over Skype with my beta, who does the same as me, but with Klaine (I took her idea… :D) so she is posting hers today. Her name is alexagirl18 and it will be posted in the story 'A Drabble A Day'! So go check it out after you've read this. **_

_**This is a hard song to write for…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>My Cup - Glee Cast

7th March 2012

"Where is it?" Shane grumbled to himself.

"Where's what?" Reed asked, walking up to Shane and putting his arms around Shane's waist.

"My cup." Shane said, kissing the top of Reed's head whilst managing to keep searching the table.

"Um…" Reed said. He too was looking at the table , but unlike Shane, he found the cup straight away. "Here."

He handed the cup to Shane.

"How'd you find it?" Shane whined.

"I can find anything of yours anywhere, anytime." Reed answered. Shane raised an eyebrow. "Fine. No-one else likes Squirt and Vodka."


	62. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**A/N: This, again, is another Skype drabble I did with my beta, alexagirl18. We do the same thing, write drabbles based on songs and post one a day, but she does hers about Klaine instead of Rane. It will be posted under 'A Drabble A Day', so go read it! :D**_

_**This chapter, I suppose, is like a follow up to America, which was posted in January. You don't need to have read the chapter to understand, but I'll give you a synopsis anyway. Shane is going to ask his dad about moving to New York with Reed. They have already got everything sorted and bought an apartment, and Shane's mother has agreed, but she says that they still have to ask his dad. So this is Shane's dad's response to being asked by his son if he can move to New York with his boyfriend. **_

* * *

><p><span>Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Glee Cast<span>

8th March 2012

"Come on, please." Shane said to his dad. He was gripping Reed's hand like it was his life support machine. Which, in a way, it was.

"I don't see why I should." Shane's dad said calmly, shaking his head.

"Because!" Shane exclaimed. "Please!"

"Why should I?" Shane's dad asked. "Why should I let you go to New York together and share an apartment? You don't even know what you are going to do there, Shane! How are you going to get money?"

"I've got an art exhibition on at the moment, and that's already got enough money to pay for food for the next few months." Reed said quietly.

"Where are you going to live?" Shane's dad said angrily.

"We bought an apartment a couple of weeks ago." Shane said.

"What?" Shane's dad was fuming now. He turned to his wife. "You let this happen?"

"Shane's dad had no other explanation for how it could've gone ahead. Shane's mother gulped.

"Yes." She said. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because this is a great opportunity for them." She said. "They can go somewhere where they won't have to hide who they are. They won't be shunned or discriminated against."

"That's not the point!"

"It's part of it." Shane's mother argued back calmly.

"Please, dad." Shane said, looking his dad in the eye. He held up his and Reed's entwined hands. "We love each other. We just want to have fun."


	63. Hot 'N' Cold

_**A/N: Yeah, this one doesn't make much sense…**_

_**Hi everyone, this is Alexa here. D. H. is currently in IKEA , (which is so awesome!) so I am posting for her. Whenever D. H. posts for me, she asks everyone a question, so I feel like I should ask one for you guys. Except I can't think of one. So I leave you with this...**_

_**Thoughts on Michael?**_

* * *

><p><span>Hot 'n' Cold - The Baseballs<span>

9th March 2012

"Reed?"

"Yep?" Reed replied.

"You changed." Shane stated abruptly

"How do you mean?" Reed said, cocking his head to one side. He didn't _think_ that he had changed.

"You're like this," Shane gestured to one side. "And then like _this_." He gestured to the other side.

"Really?" Reed asked.

Shane nodded. "Yep, it's like you're having mood-swings. It's really weird."

"Sounds it." Reed said. "Can you give me an example?"

"Well…" Shane said. "One day, you _want_ to paint me, then the next, you don't look at me."

"That can't be true." Reed said, shaking his head. "I can't keep my eyes off you."

"What is it then?" Shane asked. "Surely if you're going to paint me, you need to look at me."

"Not necessarily. I have what you look like committed to memory. Every single detail." Reed said. "I just get absorbed in my work."

"Is that all?" Shane asked, biting his lip.

"Yep." Reed said. "Is there anything else?"

Shane shook his head.

"That was all you were worried about? Me ignoring you for a couple of days?" Reed asked.

Shane nodded. "I couldn't bear to think that you were drifting away from me."

"I could never drift away from you." Reed said. "I love you too much."

"I love you more."


	64. Everybody's Changing

_**A/N: This one went over the song limit slightly, but it came out how I wanted it so I think it's ok…It's not like I haven't cheated before. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Everybody's Changing - Keane

10th March 2012

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Kurt said, closing his magazine and looking up at his small, blond friend.

"I don't know what to do." Reed said.

"Is that your question?" Kurt asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no." Reed said, twisting his hands uncomfortably and looking at his feet.

"Do you want to ask something?" Kurt said, ducking his head so he could look into Reed's eyes.

"How do you know if you're gay?" Reed blurted.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"How do you know?" Reed asked again. "I mean, everyone seems to know whether they are or not. I don't."

"I just did." Kurt said. "Always did, Blaine says the same, but it took him a while to come to terms with it."

"But I don't." Reed said, raising his arms slightly in frustration. "I need to."

"Why?" Kurt asked gently. "Why do you need to know now?"

"Because!" Reed said. "I need to. It would make life easier."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Because then I would know whether I really liked Shane, I could feel like I belonged at least somewhere." Reed said quietly.

"Knowing your sexual orientation won't help you find out if you really like Shane." Kurt said gently.

"What will then?" Reed asked, now even more frustrated, but he had calmed down.

"Finding out if you really like him." Kurt said. "You'll find out soon enough, and he seems to be willing to give you enough time to figure it out, so take it."

"Really?" Reed asked. "Is it that simple? Don't I need to know if I'm gay or not?"

"Ultimately, Reed, at the end of the day, you fall in love with a person. Not a gender."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: No Shane, but Reed. Cute, awkward Reed. **_


	65. Rose

_**A/N: Fluff warning. Much fluff. And drabble warning, it goes nowhere, but it gets there fluffily. **_

* * *

><p><span>Ros<span>é - The Feeling 

11th March 2012 

"This tie?" Shane asked, holding up two ties. "Or this tie?"

"Hmm…" Reed said, eying the ties carefully (and the person holding them). "What are you planning to wear with it?"

Shane chuckled. "Clothes."

"I guessed that." Reed said, rolling his eyes. "What shirt? Jacket? Suit? Shoes?"

"What does shoes have to do with ties?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you pick your shoes first, and then shape the outfit around the shoes, then you'll need it to go with your shoes." Reed said.

"Who does that?" Shane asked incredulously.

"Kurt." Reed replied simply. Shane nodded, he would expect that from his brother-in-law. "He told me that if in doubt, pick shoes."

"Really?" Shane asked.

Reed nodded. "Yep. Now, what are you wearing with it?"

"I hadn't planned that far." Shane admitted.

"Well, which tie do you prefer?" Reed asked, rolling his eyes.

"I like them both." Shane said.

"Do you know how unhelpful you're being?" Reed asked him. Shane smiled. "Which one is more special?"

"Neither." Shane said. "You gave them both to me. I love them both."

"Fine. I'll have to pick." Reed said, rolling his eyes, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I think you suit this one more. And it goes with my outfit."

"I think you suit me."


	66. Skinny Genes

_**A/N: Today is my beta and close friend, Alexa's birthday! Happy birthday! I asked her what song she wanted me to do for her birthday, and she said that she wanted an undapper Rabble, so I at first suggested When I Get You Alone, but I didn't have any ideas for that song. Then I thought of this…I mentioned it in one of the earlier drabbles, I can't remember which one, but here it is... Enjoy! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Skinny Genes - Eliza Doolittle<span>

12th March 2012

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

Reed looked up from the bed towards Shane. He caught his breath. Shane had just come out of the shower, he was wearing jeans, quite tight ones at that, and was towel drying his hair. No shirt, Reed noted.

"Why-why do you say that now?" Reed asked, dragging his eyes up to Shane's face, the grin on Shane's face indicated that he had been caught. Reed blushed slightly.

"A couple of the girls at work said something about it." Shane said offhandedly. "I didn't believe them, they said to ask you."

"How do you want me to rate you?" Reed asked; this wasn't something he had ever done before. Well, not out loud.

"Out of ten?" Shane suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Reed said, a plan forming in his mind. He began to smile mischievously, Shane looked worried. "I'll give you…eight."

"Eight?" Shane exclaimed. "Only eight? You're the person who's meant to think that I'm the best looking person on the planet! And I've seen you stare at me!" -Reed blushed- "They aren't eight-worthy stares."

"Well, I can only give you eight because…" Reed trailed off.

"Because?" Shane asked.

"Because I can't see everything." Reed said. "I can't judge you properly."

"What do you need me to do?" Shane asked, cottoning onto Reed's plan, and beaming.

"Well, I think you need to take off the jeans, maybe." Reed said. "And the socks. The socks definitely have to go."

Shane pulled the socks from his feet. Reed looked at him expectantly when he didn't remove his jeans, raising his eyebrows. There was also a hint of disappointment.

"That better?" He asked. "I'm not really sure that I need to take off the jeans. You can judge me like this. It's not like the girls at work have seen me _this_ undressed…Or undressed at all."

Shane gestured to his naked chest and feet. He could see the hungry look growing in Reed's eyes, and loved it.

"Take. Off. The. Damn. Skinny. Jeans. Anderson."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Time for some undapper Reed…It's like a role reversal of Do Ya Think I'm Sexy! This went over the song length, and just over a page on my laptop. :) But oh well, it was fun! I'm not sure if I like this as much as Do Ya, what do you think?**_

_**And, my dear readers, go and say happy birthday to Alexa! She's alexagirl18, she does Klaine drabbles, one a day. I'm sure a happy birthday from you guys would be a good present! :D**_

_**Love, DH :) x**_


	67. A House Is Not A Home

_**A/N: Another Rabble that I wrote at the same time as my beta over Skype, so she (alexagirl18) is posting a Klaine version of it today under 'A Drabble A Day'. :D I changed the meaning because I wanted to write some fluff. :D Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>A House Is Not A Home - Glee Cast<span>

13th March 2012

"Shane, it's just a chair." Reed sighed, watching his boyfriend deliberate over what chair to take with them when they moved.

"No, no." Shane said, shaking his head and tutting to Reed. "This is the chair we were sat in when we had our first kiss."

"Really?" Reed said. "That chair?"

Shane nodded.

"You remember?" Shane nodded again. "How?"

"Because I remember gripping the arms before you came over to me, I remember falling back into it as you fell on me."

"Yeah," Reed said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I still don't know if it was because I was clumsy or I was swooning…"

"Hmm…" Shane said. "At least I was sat down, I would've crushed you."

Reed smiled. "Well, that's one thing settled."

"What?" Shane asked, suddenly confused.

"We're keeping the chair."


	68. Control

_**A/N: Another Skype drabble for you here! :D I like this one, it combines angst AND fluff! Woop! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Control - Glee Cast

14th March 2012

"He doesn't control me." Shane grumbled under his breath. "He-does-not-control-me."

"Shane? Are you ok?" Reed asked, he reached for Shane's hand and found that it was shaking.

"Who does he think he is?" Shane turned to Reed, he was fuming. "He's not in control of me!"

"No, no he's not." Reed said, looking up at Shane, his eyes full of concern. "You're the only one in control of yourself."

Shane seemed to think about this for a minute or two. He face was full of concentration.

"No." Shane said, looking down at Reed. His anger was suddenly gone, as if he realised that there was something to be happy about again, all of a sudden. "I'm not in control of myself. Not at all."

"Wait…what?" Reed asked, now he was thoroughly confused. "You were just saying that he wasn't in control of you."

"No, _he _isn't." Shane said, putting emphasis on 'he'.

"Then…who is?" Reed asked. He had no idea what Shane was talking about.

"You." Shane said. "Everything I do revolves around you. I have no self control."

"Is that a good thing?" Reed asked, he was internally flailing.

Shane answered by kissing Reed lightly.

"Yes. Yes it is."


	69. Love Story

_**A/N: Yet again, another Skrabble (Skype Drabble with my beta). I really like this song, but I haven't heard it in aaaages. Whilst I was writing it I heard the lyric 'He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and said…' and I thought 'Aw! That would be so cute!' but I had already started this, so I didn't write it. But I would love to. It might come up in another Rabble though, so we'll have to wait and see. :D Long author's note is long. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Love Story - Taylor Swift<span>

15th March 2012

"You know…"

"What?" Reed asked gently, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Shane. They were lying on a blanket on their balcony, looking up at the stars.

"Have you ever thought that we're too perfect?" Shane asked, well, he blurted it.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked, sitting up.

"We fell in love, we stayed together, we're getting married." Shane reeled off.

"Hmm, I guess so." Reed said. "We've got it good, haven't we?"

"Better than most." Shane said. "Apart from us, I think the only couple I know that hasn't broken up is my brother and Kurt."

"You know what it is?" Reed asked, moving over to rest his head on Shane's chest, looking back up at the stars.

"What?" Shane asked, stroking Reed's hair.

"A perfect love story."


	70. Raise Your Glass

_**A/N: I don't really think that I did the song justice, but I think the drabble in itself worked out well. **_

* * *

><p><span>Raise Your Glass - Glee Cast<span>

16th March 2012

"You ready?" Shane called from the bathroom.

"Just about!" Reed called back.

Shane skipped into their bedroom.

"You look happy." Reed said, turning around to face Shane. Shane put his arms around Reed's waist and kissed him happily.

"I am." Shane said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Reed said. "You aren't usually this happy to go to parties."

"It's not just a normal party." Shane said.

"Oh really?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Shane said. "Here there are going to be all of our old friends, fun, no art, no snobby art people, drink. I can get drunk." He said the last bit with a smile of realisation.

"Maybe not…" Reed said, smiling at Shane. "But, yes the rest. I'm looking forward to it too. The first proper party I'll have been to in a while, one where I don't have to be the host and sell art."

"Proper party?" Shane said. "You know who's organising it, right?"

"Yes, yes." Reed said dismissively. "It can't be too bad though."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"As long as the Tweedles themselves, Blaine, Dwight, Wes and Logan don't get drunk it should be fine…"

"Hmm…" Shane said. "Ready?"

Reed nodded.

* * *

><p>Shane knocked on the door of the flat that the Tweedles were using for tonight's party. He looked down at Reed slightly worriedly.<p>

"It'll be fine." Reed said reassuringly.

The door opened to reveal one beaming Tweedle.

"Come on in!" He beckoned. "Beware…it's Star Wars themed!"

Shane rolled his eyes and looked back to Reed.

"They sure know how to throw a party."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The Star Wars theme was chosen because the night/morning before I wrote this, my beta and I were talking over Facebook until about 12:30am, discussing my wedding. She has decided that it is going to be Star Wars themed. **_


	71. Candy

_**A/N: This one's sad, just to warn you.**_

* * *

><p><span>Candy - Paolo Nutini<span>

17th March 2012

Shane kissed Reed on the forehead. He knew what he had to do, it was time to go.

His stayed there, stood over Reed, who was sleeping peacefully, he looked like an angel. He wanted more than anything to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He would do anything for Reed, and had said so on many occasions, he knew that what Reed needed was for him to leave. He couldn't have Shane dragging him down where he was going, he didn't need an anchor tying him down, he was going to fly.

He inhaled the sweet smell of Reed one last time before turning away, picking up his bag and walking towards the door. He didn't bother to wipe the tears away from where they were falling. He knew that he had to do his.

He would still be there for Reed, he kept that promise to himself, whenever Reed needed anything, he would give it to him, he would make sure that he could. He would do anything.

He risked one last glance at Reed before he turned away, and opened the door.

[line break]

Reed woke up.

He knew something was wrong.

The bed was cold.

It was empty.

He got up.

He knew what had happened.

He saw the note by the door.

_You don't need me anymore. I will always love you. -Shane_

This couldn't be true.

It hadn't happened.

He flung open the door, called out Shane's name.

It was no use.

Shane was long gone.


	72. Born This Way

_**A/N: So I was trying to drabble, and Born This Way came up first. Now, Born This Way is probably my favourite Glee song (closely followed by Teenage Dream) and I had so many ideas and really wanted to do the song justice. So it grew and grew. It's turned into a oneshot of drabbles, if that makes sense, it's four drabbles melded into one big thing. The last one is a bit like a oneshot of its own. So, because of that, I'm going to publish it as a oneshot, and give you guys one of the drabbles as your drabble for today. The oneshot should be published today, and will be called Born This Way. :) Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Born This Way - Glee Cast<span>

18th March 2012

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M._

"I don't want to. I shouldn't." Reed said, burying his head in a pillow. "I've been a jerk to him; I can't just go and love him."

"Why not?" Kurt said, trying not to laugh.

"Because it's not fair!" Reed exclaimed, throwing a pillow across the room.

"Why not?" Kurt repeated. "Don't you want to love him?"

"Yes! But I can't!" Reed said angrily.

"Must I keep repeating myself?" Kurt sighed.

"No, you could just agree with me." Reed said.

"No, I'm not going to because you and Shane are perfect for each other." Kurt said.

"But-"

"Maybe it's just meant to be…" Kurt said, smiling at Reed. "Maybe you were born this way…"

When Kurt started to speak the beginning of Born This Way and started to raise his arms into the air, Reed flung another pillow at him using all his might.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is the first part of the oneshot, so go and read the whole thing! :D Much more Rane, the last part almost gave me toothache when I wrote it. And also it is so cheesy at the end, I am slightly embarrassed to read it. Too much cheese. :D Love, DH :) x**_


	73. 4 Minutes

_**A/N: I haven't listened to this in ages. I was watching the dance that Kurt does in my head as I wrote the first bit. No undapperness though. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>4 Minutes - Glee Cast<span>

19th March 2012

"Come on! Tell me what you want to do today!"

"I don't know…" Reed said quietly, blushing at the attention.

"I didn't come over here to do nothing you know." Shane replied, smiling encouragingly at Reed. "Tell me what you want to do today, and I'll make it happen."

"But…" Reed said, raising his eyes to Shane's. "I can't really think of anything."

"Aha!" Shane exclaimed. "You said 'can't really' that means that there is something!"

Reed smiled at his boyfriend's excitability. "But it's silly."

"Hey," Shane said, putting a thumb under Reed's chin to tilt his head up towards his own. "Whatever it is, we're going to do it today, no matter how silly you think it is."

"So, anything?" Reed checked.

"Anything." Shane replied.

"Can we just go on a date? To, like, The Lima Bean or Breadstix or somewhere?" Reed said hurriedly. Shane was surprised, and Reed saw this and backtracked. "But we don't have to, it's fine."

"I'd love that."


	74. Take Back The City

_**A/N: Yay! A happy Snow Patrol song came up! A good one for the first Snow Patrol drabble, I don't want those of you who haven't heard Snow Patrol to think that all their songs are sad, quite a few are, but they are also beautiful. If You Could Be Happy comes up… But anyway, I love this song. As I think I mentioned in the A/N for 'Open Your Eyes' (A Jogan Oneshot) I am painting lyrics on one of my bedroom walls, and I want to put 'It's a mess, it's a start, it's a flawed work of art' on there. I love Snow Patrol so much at the moment, and have got a t-shirt! :D YAY! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Take Back the City - Snow Patrol<span>

20th March 2012

"You know I always say that you're my true love?"

"Yeah?" Reed replied, slightly worried, but Shane had already sensed this and had squeezed his hand reassuringly, so he continued to stare out into Central Park from their bench.

"I think I may have another." Shane said and he gestured to the Park and the rest of New York with his free hand.

"Oh?" Reed said, cottoning onto where this was going and smiling. "Do I have some competition?"

"Oh no," Shane said, shaking his head. "No-one could _ever_ compete with you."

"I know what you mean." Reed said absently.

"What?" Shane frowned in confusion, Reed hadn't followed on at all from Shane's previous statement. "You know you have no competition?"

"No! But yes?" Reed said. "I meant about the city. I love it too."

"I never thought that I would." Shane stated. "But I do. Although, it's confusing; you can flourish here, or you can fail. It can help you to do both."

"Cradle and crush." Reed said. "Flourish and fail."

"Exactly." Shane said. "But I think it'll always be our friend. Despite how many problems it throws at us."

"And it's so magical and not at the same time. Beautiful and not." Reed said.

"A flawed work of art." Shane said. "Ohio's great but…"

"It's not as special. We have so many great memories here." Reed added. "Our first apartment, going to college, graduating, getting engaged…"

"Getting married." Shane said. "Don't forget that."

"Oh, I could never forget that." Reed said. "Never."

"I should hope not." Shane smiled. "It was the best day of my life, Mr. Anderson Van Kamp."

"How can I top that statement?" Reed said, smiling.

"Well…you could kiss me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I used some of the song lyrics in here, so yeah, as I would usually do. This is a bit of a pointless A/N. I'll give it a point: I went over the time of the song. But then that often happens…So that's pointless too... Pointless is a great TV show. Love, DH :) x **_


	75. We Can Dance

_**A/N: I really like this song. It's a hidden/bonus one on the end of The Greatest Show on Earth by The Feeling, a song that I don't really like, but I found this, and I'm glad I did! When The Greatest Show On Earth came up, I skipped to this song on the end, because I've been wanting to do it. :D Enjoy! :D **_

* * *

><p><span>We Can Dance - The Feeling<span>

21st March 2012

"We can do anything."

"Yep." Shane said. "Why do you say that now?"

They were at the reception of Kurt and Blaine's wedding, and Shane had given his speech so now they were just watching the various goings on of the evening unfold.

"Oh, because it's true." Reed said. "We can be so happy."

"Yep. And we are." Shane said. "We should do something, though. We can't just sit here all evening."

"What should we do then?"

"Well, as much as I like it, I think that we should stop sitting and holding hands." Shane said. "Not that I don't _love _it."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Reed asked. "We are at a wedding, so we're a tad limited."

"Oh yes, of course." Shane replied. "We could sing."

"Nope, Rachel's got the mic."

"Fear is a terrible thing, honey." Shane said, rubbing a thumb over the back of Reed's hand. "We could try romance. Whisk you off somewhere."

"I'm afraid that as lovely as that sounds, and would be, you aren't all that good at romance." Reed said gently. "But you do beat Blaine."

"We could laugh."

"At what?" Reed asked.

"You're a difficult one, you know that?" Reed laughed. "There. You laughed."

"We're not spending the evening laughing."

"Fine. We can dance."

"You've seen me dance, right?" Reed asked, giggling slightly.

"It's a wonderful thing to watch." Shane said. "You're the only person I would ever want to watch dance. I'd pick you over Mike Chang any day."

"You're such a dork." Reed said affectionately.

"All the fools on the planet, like me on the planet, just dance…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm kind of glad that Shane would pick Reed over Mike. I don't know who I would choose. Probably Mike, actually. I'm no Shane. Love, DH :) x **_


	76. Take A Chance On Us

_**A/N: Argh, Rane. But not a bad argh.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Take A Chance On Us - Scouting For Girls

22nd March 2012

"Please."

"I don't know..." Reed said, hesitating, he didn't want them to separate, but he might have to make them.

"Please stay." Shane said softly. "Please. I love you, I need you. If you leave-if you leave, I'm nothing. You *are* me, I have nothing, am nothing without you."

"That's not true." Reed said even more softly than Shane.

"It is." Shane said. "What do I have now? I have you, this apartment, my work, my family. Scratch that, I have my brother. And my friends."

"Then why can't I go?"

"Because 1) you are you. 2) We share this apartment, I couldn't live here without you. 3) All the songs I write, I write for or about you. Usually both. If you go, I have no work. 4) You are my best friend. Sure, the other guys are great, but they don't know me like you do. Blaine does, but it's not the same. 5) I can't love anyone else. And I can't live without loving you, and knowing you love me back."

Reed still looked hesitant, but was leaning more towards staying. He didn't want to give Shane up, he loved him far too much, but he didn't know if they could survive.

"Take a chance on us." Shane said, his last effort.

"I can't leave." Reed ran into Shane's arms and once he was there, wondered what the hell had made him think about leaving.

This was his home.


	77. Stronger

_**A/N: This one is much longer than the song, I spent about 15 minutes on it…Also, it strays from the song.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Stronger - Glee Cast

23rd March 2012

"Reed?"

"Shane?" Reed turned around quickly, not just at the sound of his name, but at who had said it. He didn't think that he'd hear that voice ever again, or at least, not for a long time. He never thought he'd hear it say his name again.

"How are you?" Shane said, smiling slightly. It was slightly awkward, they were in the restroom of a restaurant, washing their hands. Not exactly the place where you would imagine meeting your ex-boyfriend after 3 and a half years.

"I'm fine, very good." Reed said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm very well," Shane said. "Not as good as you and your art though."

Reed blushed. "Yes, well, I didn't expect that. It's a bit much."

"I can't imagine you ever getting enough of painting." Shane said. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm out for dinner." Reed said, not sure what to say. "You?"

"Same," Shane replied. "Work dinner though."

"Oh?"

"Well," Shane said, he was trying to dodge the subject, but he couldn't avoid it any longer. "I'm making wedding plans."

"Oh?" Reed repeated. He had imagined that Shane would move on, he had hoped seen as he had. "For who's wedding?"

"Mine." Shane said, holding up his left hand to display a silver wedding band. "We got engaged about a month ago."

"Congratulations!" Reed exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, he hadn't expected this sort of reaction.

"Yes, of course, Shane." Reed said. "We've both moved on, I'm glad you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so." Shane said. "Are you?..."

"Yes." Reed said. "Well, we've been dating for 2 and a bit years. I'm with him tonight."

"We should meet up sometime." Shane said, he didn't have to feel guilty or worried anymore. "I'd love to meet…?"

"Ethan." Reed said, and then added hastily, "But not Brightman. And me too, I'd love to meet your fiancé."

"Tyler." Shane said. "Is your number still the same?"

Reed nodded.

"I'll call you soon." Shane said. "Maybe you could come to the wedding?"

"I would love that." Reed said, beaming. "Now, we should probably go, boyfriends waiting for us and all that."

"Yes," Shane said. "I would hate to miss more talk about which type of pastry we should have on whatever food Tyler's planning on having."

Reed laughed. "Well, I'd better let you go back to him then."

"It was great seeing you again, Reed." Shane said. "I've missed your company."

"And I've missed yours." Reed replied, Shane held open the door for him. "Thank you."

Then they parted ways, but this time they knew that they would see each other again, not in love, but not in sadness either. As they sat down at their respective tables, they both received curious looks from their partners.

"You were a long time." Ethan said, smiling at Reed.

"Saw an old…friend." Reed said.

"Shane?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Reed said, raising an eyebrow.

"I recognised him," Ethan said. "He's your best friend's husband's brother, we have seen each other briefly before."

Reed nodded.

"And he's your ex-boyfriend. I can't thank him enough for you, I couldn't not recognise him."


	78. Do You Want The Truth Or Something

_**A/N: I went to see The Hunger Games today, oh my god, it's brilliant. Go and see it if you can. It's great. I love it. The books are great too. I can't wait for the next one. My favourite character comes into it. Care to guess? :D  
><strong>_

_**This doesn't make much sense, but it gets undapper quite quickly at the end…**_

* * *

><p><span>Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful? - Paloma Faith<span>

24th March 2012

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, a lie maybe." Shane said sarcastically. "I want the truth! What else would I want?"

"I could spin you some lies, I don't know!" Reed exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I slept with the doorman! I told him I was single, not married, and slept with him! There, there's a lie for you!"

"Why would you say that?" Shane said, fuming, breathing deeply.

"Because you don't believe the truth, so I gave you something that's not true instead." Reed said angrily. "Maybe you'd have believed that instead."

"I just want the truth!" Shane yelled. "I don't know what to believe, especially when you're adding in lies!"

"I had dinner with Clark's son, ok? He's recently come out and wanted help from his gay uncle." Reed said. "Is that ok? It should be, it's the truth!"

Shane looked taken aback. "So that's why you stayed in LA for a few more days? To help Clark?"

Reed nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with? The magazines have all been saying how you were having affairs and how maybe we had broken up and...why didn't you tell me?" Shane was more vulnerable than angry at this moment.

"Because, I repeat, recently come out. Only Clark and I know." Reed said. "So I told you that I needed to do more work. But the paparazzi caught me..."

"So, no sex with the doorman?" Shane asked, just to be sure, despite knowing it was a lie that Reed had made up when he was angry.

"No sex with the doorman." Reed said, shaking his head.

"What if I was the doorman?" Shane asked, changing the mood completely.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I told you.**_


	79. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

_**A/N: Some fluff for you all…**_

* * *

><p><span>Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Glee Cast<span>

25th March 2012

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. Without seeming over-confident, of course." Shane said, smiling at Reed. "I love you too, you know."

"I could never in a million years, even if I tried, miss that." Reed said, beaming. "And also, know that I could never ever break your heart, it would break mine."

"Me too." Shane said. "I think I love you too much for it to be legal."

"I know what you mean." Reed said, nothing could wipe the smile off his face. "If I loved you anymore, I'd explode."

"I've always loved you." Shane said, he was deliriously happy. "Right from the start."

"I gave you my heart."


	80. Relator

_**A/N: The sheer amount of pure fluff that I'm writing at the moment is rotting my teeth.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Relator - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson

26th March 2012

"When I met you, I didn't know what to do." Shane said, smiling, quoting song lyrics without realising. "I fell so hard and so fast, I had no idea what was happening, just that I needed to see you all the time."

"Really?" Reed said. "Is that why I couldn't get rid of you?"

"Yes," Shane said, chuckling slightly at Reed. "That and I only really knew my brother, who hung out with Kurt a lot, and you were with Kurt a lot so..."

"I'm glad you did only know Blaine though." Reed said shyly. "I can't imagine a life without you."

"But so you know, you can leave if you ever want to." Shane said to clarify.

"I could never do that."


	81. To Have A Home

_**A/N: I love it when they use pet names. You may have noticed.**_

* * *

><p><span>To Have A Home - Team StarKid<span>

27th March 2012

"I love it here."

"That's wonderful, honey, but I need help with this wardrobe." Shane said from behind the piece of furniture he was trying to move.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Reed said, and walked over to Shane to help him.

* * *

><p>"Earlier you were saying about how you love it here." Shane said, they were now lying on their sofa in their living room that was only half full (they were still moving in), watching a movie, but neither was paying much attention to it. Shane stroked some hair out of Reed's eyes. "What brought that on?"<p>

"Oh, it just feels like home." Reed said. "I've never really had a proper home."

"Me neither." Shane said. "But as long as I'm with you, I think I'm home."

"Why do you have to be so adorable?" Reed said, looking up at Shane.

"You love me." Shane said, ducking his head down to capture Reed's lips in a kiss.

"I do."


	82. Crossfire

_**A/N: Some married Klaine for you here…Also, just some random information, I have spent the past hour and a half frantically searching my house for my pink sunglasses (I'm going away on Friday, but don't fret! Alexa is going to post for me :) ), and got all ragey and wrote 'SUNGLASSES RAGE' several times in my diary, then, I looked in the case where I thought that my old, broken, pink sunglasses were, and bam. Pink sunglasses. I looked there first as well, but thought that for some bizarre reason I had kept the old ones, despite remembering throwing them out. I feel like such an idiot. Oh well, I have found them now. All is well. Long A/N, sorry. Enjoy! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Crossfire - Brandon Flowers<span>

28th March 2012

"No, no way are you wearing that."

"Why not?" Blaine said indignantly.

"Because...it just doesn't work." Kurt said.

Shane and Reed were in the Anderson-Hummel's living room, waiting to go out for dinner with them, but apparently Blaine couldn't dress himself.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Has he always been like this?" Reed asked, he didn't think that Blaine had a bad sense of fashion. Reed quite liked bowties.

"Not always." Shane said. "But it's a good thing he was in a blazer for years, and that he's married to Kurt. I'm pretty sure Kurt chooses Blaine's clothes."

Reed laughed, he knew that this was probably true to some extent.

Kurt and Blaine's arguing was now a little bit louder. Then it stopped.

"Reed!" Kurt called. "Please can you come here for a second?"

"Can't I stay here?" Reed called back. "You could always just bring Blaine out here. Or use your own fashion knowledge."

Shane raised an eyebrow at Reed and his sudden aversion to helping out fashion disasters.

"Don't want to get caught in the crossfire." Reed said quickly, before Kurt called out again.

"There's no way that I'm letting anyone else see this." Kurt said. Reed didn't reply. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Hopefully they'll continue to argue so we can stay here for a bit longer." Shane said, gesturing to themselves. Shane was sat on the sofa, and somehow, Reed had curled up against him with his head on Shane's chest. Neither of them knew how it had happened, but they weren't going to move.

"Let's hope that Blaine tries to pair checks with one of Kurt's camo print bowties then."


	83. Not Like The Movies

_**A/N: Now some not-fluff. Some anti-fluff to make up for the intense and incessant fluff I've been posting for the past few days…**_

* * *

><p><span>Not Like The Movies - Katy Perry<span>

29th March 2012

Shane sat on the sidewalk outside his apartment block, head in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks.

He had never thought for it to end like this. Hell, he'd never thought for it to end. He thought that he and Reed would grow old together, that they'd spend every day they could together.

Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

What was worse was that Shane knew that Reed was the _one_; he could never fall in love again. He and Reed would finish each other's sentences, their hands fit together perfectly.

Apparently there was no such thing as a happy ending. It wasn't like the movies at all, it wasn't even raining. He had at least expected that.

If it's not like the movies, then that's how it should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is the last drabble I will be posting for the next 5 or 6 days**_, _**but as I said in yesterday's A/N, Alexa is very kindly going to post for me. :) **_**_Bye for now my dear readers! :D_**


	84. No Other Way

_**A/N: And normal fluff resumes.**_

No Other Way - Jack Johnson

30th March 2012

Reed often thought how life would've turned out if he hadn't met Shane. It made him realise how different his life would be, and how much he loved the life he does live.

Firstly, Reed would probably have fell into the road by now and got run over. He'd always have more than two injuries at once, which Reed never thought would be possible not to have, but then he met Shane.

Secondly, Reed would have no idea which gender he was interested in and would probably end up married to some girl who worked for his mom. He wouldn't have been happy, and would spend his life wondering what was missing. He had always thought that his life would be like that, but then he met Shane.

He sure as hell wouldn't have argued with Shane about the colours for their wedding, which, whilst it was a pain, turned out to be beautiful. They ended up having a colour scheme with both of their favourite colours. They weren't meant to go together, but somehow, they did.

He also wouldn't have argued about who should father their first child and have a son with gorgeous hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

He never thought that he could be so happy, but then he met Shane.

Reed knew that now there was no other way he could live.


	85. Der Kommissar

_**A/N: So this is a more light hearted drabble than the song. I think it's set during the war in Germany, or something. Enjoy! :D**_

Der Kommissar - After The Fire

31st March 2012

"Keep walking." Shane hissed.

"Why?" Reed said, smiling confusedly up at his new boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

"Because we're being followed." Shane said back, holding onto Reed's hand tightly and picking up their pace.

"By who?" Reed made to turn around, but Shane stopped him.

"Don't turn around." Shane whispered.

"How do you know we're being followed?" Reed asked, he was getting worried now.

"Because I can hear the footsteps."

"How do you know that they're following us and not just going in the same direction?" They were walking back to Dalton from the Lima Bean after all, loads of Dalton boys went there.

"Because I know the footsteps."

"What?" Reed asked, now even more confused.

"I recognise the footsteps."

"How?" Reed asked incredulously.

"Because I grew up with them." Shane stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Blaine." Shane sighed. "He's being all protective."

"Surely he knows that I won't hurt you or anything?" Reed said, he knew that Blaine knew that the little dormouse wasn't capable of such things, not just because he would end up falling over in the process.

"Oh, yeah, he'll know that." Shane said. "He's probably more worried that I'll hurt you."

"So, he's being protective over someone who's not his brother but is going out with his brother?"

"Pretty much."

_**A/N: So, yep, you guessed it, Blaine's the Kommissar. Inspector Blaine… **_


	86. Runaway Love

_**A/N: Hehe...undapperness kind of... ;D**_

_**Sorry everyone! A day late (don't blame D. H., this is totally my fault) because I am a scatterbrain. Sorry! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>Runaway Love - Alice Gold

1st April 2012

"Like this?"

Reed looked up from _Vogue _to his fiancé who was trying on clothes for one of Reed's mother's benefits that they had to go to. He took in Shane, who was stood a few metres away in a simple tuxedo with a bowtie. A bright, pink bowtie.

Reed smiled. "You look lovely."

Shane sighed. "You've said that about everything I've tried on." He whined.

"Because it's the truth." Reed mimicked Shane's tone, smiling.

"It's not helpful!" Shane exclaimed. "I don't really want to have to go to _another_ one of your mom's benefits, and I don't really like shopping, so to me, this is horrible."

"But you look so dashing!"

"Not helpful, Reed." Shane repeated. "Do you have a favourite?"

"I like the bowtie, very you, and the suit." Reed said, gesturing to Shane. "But I also liked the navy suit. Ooh…that was nice."

(Reed's eyes may or may not have glazed over at the thought of the navy suit.)

"So the navy?" Shane asked, taking Reed's almost drooling as an affirmative.

"But I like this one…" Reed said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why don't I wear this tie," Shane pointed to his bowtie. "And the navy suit?"

"That would be…good." Reed concluded. "I'm not sure if they would go enough for my mother to approve, or for her to ask for a picture with you for one of the magazines…but you'll look great."

"So that?"

"Yes." Reed said, then hesitated. "I think so. Maybe not…"

Reed was quiet for a few minutes, clearly thinking.

"Reed?" Shane asked tentatively. "I've decided that it doesn't really matter what I wear."

"And why would that be?" Reed said, looking up at Shane.

"Because you're only going to take it off afterwards."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And then they made beautiful Rane babies. _**

_**No, I'm joking. It's April Fools' Day. :D**_

_**Nope, I'm joking again, they really did make beautiful Rane babies.**_


	87. Misery

_**A/N: SOME WINDSORY CRACK FLUFF STUFF!**_

Misery - Glee Cast

2nd April 2012

"Ugh."

"What?" Shane asked, looking up from his textbook.

"I'm miserable." Reed replied, looking at Shane who was sat across the table from him.

"OH YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"Shut up!" Reed yelled, after most of the choruses had died down. Only in Windsor would saying that you're miserable trigger every person in the entire house to say 'Oh yeah' at the top of their voice.

"Sorry…" Blaine said, he was the first one to yell.

"Why are you so upset?" Shane asked, releasing his brother from his glare and turning to Reed with big eyes.

"I don't know anymore…" Reed said, looking thoroughly confused.

"Oh?" Shane asked. "And why would that be?"

"Because these idiots," Reed gestured around the room wildly, "distracted me."

"Between you and me," Shane said in a mock whisper, "I think they're pretty good idiots."

"OH YEAH!"

_**A/N: I couldn't not include the Warbler cry. There's a YouTube video that behind the scenes with the Warblers during shooting for The First Time, and Darren says "Oh yeah!" and then they all go off. It's great. I love them all. I want one. I need one. **_


	88. Just Say Yes

_**A/N: I love this song. It's great.  
>SGR<strong>_

**Hi, Alexa here. So, D. H. managed to get some wi-fi last night and we were having an in depth discussion about who should play Finnick when Catching Fire is made into a film. I don't know if D. H. has mentioned this, but we both picture Grant Gustin (Sebastian) as Finnick. Other suggestions that came up were Alex Pettyfer, which we both agreed on, and D. H. came up with Curt Mega (Nick) and Matt Bomer. Who do you think should play Finnick? I realise this is completely irrelevant but I was just wondering... :D**

Just Say Yes - Snow Patrol

3rd April 2012

Shane and Reed were lying on their balcony outside their apartment, looking up into the sky. Reed had his head on Shane's chest, holding Shane's hand in his own.

"Will you marry me?" Shane said quietly.

"You want me to?" Reed said just as quietly. He couldn't quite believe that _Shane_ would want to marry _him_.

"You don't have to," Shane said. "It's not a test or anything, I mean it, but I can't see anything else happening for me, I don't want anyone else. I love you. I can't stop, and I won't."

"You're serious?" Reed said.

"Yes. Completely." Shane said, he wasn't deterred by Reed's indecision, he knew what the answer would be. "Just say yes."

"Yes." Reed said.

They lay there for the rest of the night, looking up at the stars, they didn't need words anymore to fill the silences, their company was enough. The sound of the other's breathing and heartbeat was all they needed.

They had been heading in this direction for a while now, and they both knew it, even if they hadn't voiced it before. Reed would've proposed to Shane only half an hour later had Shane not already done so.

_This is all I wanted, it's all I want._


	89. I Can't Go For ThatYou Make My Dreams

**_A/N: Fluff that doesn't really make much sense kind of…_**

I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams - Glee Cast

4th April 2012

"I can't go."

"What?" Reed asked, taken aback, Shane would never pass up a date. "What do you mean?"

"I'm skint." Shane said. "Allowance was spent last week, on something…can't remember what, I have no job and my dad won't give me anymore just yet; he's still angry that I transferred."

"Ah," Reed said, it was a reasonable explanation. "I could pay? My mom's always flinging money at me. It's like she _wants_ me to waste it."

"Going on a date is a waste, now, is it?" Shane asked, faking upset.

"No!" Reed exclaimed. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know, I know." Shane said. "I still can't let you pay; you paid for all of it last week."

"But I want to! And I have enough money!" Reed exclaimed, Shane, as per usual, was being too gentlemanly.

"I don't care." Shane said. "We can just stay in one of our dorms and get Kurt to make us food or something. He's always trying to teach Blaine to cook, we'll get them to make us dinner, and then we'll watch a movie."

"Ok." Reed said, it sounded good enough to him.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "It sounded like you really wanted to go on that date."

"Of course I'm sure. We can go on that date anytime." Reed said, leaning up to kiss Shane on the cheek. "As long as I'm with you, my dreams have come true."

And then Reed skipped off somewhere, leaving Shane wondering how the hell he got so lucky.


	90. You're All I Have

_**A/N: Fluff…**_

You're All I Have - Snow Patrol

5th April 2012

Shane sighed.

Reed looked over to his boyfriend who was lying beside him. He had thought that Shane wasn't awake, but apparently he was.

"You ok?" Reed murmured.

"Yeah…" Shane sighed again.

"What's up?" Reed said, turning onto one of his elbows to prop himself up so he could look at Shane.

"Nothing." Shane replied, eyes still closed. He knew that if he opened them, then Reed would definitely make him speak. Not that he wasn't going to do that anyway.

"No, honey, it's not nothing." Reed said softly. He had grown to know the different types of sighs that Shane had, there were ones of joy, anger, sadness, contemplation, tiredness and frustration. Plus more, but this one was between sadness and contemplation.

"No, it's not."

"What is it then?" Reed asked.

Shane opened his eyes and turned to Reed. "You're all I have."

This confused Reed slightly, Shane had Blaine, and Kurt, and all of their friends.

"You're the only person who is always there, no matter what time of day, where you are or what you're doing. Sure, Blaine is there most of the time, but he has Kurt, and I don't mind, I understand, but you're still all I have."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Shane said. "Some people may argue that your parents are meant to be there for you too, but as far as I'm concerned, I may as well not have parents. My home is with you."

Reed smiled and slipped his fingers through Shane's.

"I'll always be here."


	91. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_**A/N: This is more based on when the song was sung in 'Mash Off' than the actual song. Enjoy! :D**_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another - Glee Cast

6th April 2012

"Come on Reed, just do it."

"I can't." Reed whined from the other side of the hall, gripping a dodgeball in his hands.

"Just do it, I'll be fine." Shane said softly.

The coach had had the bright idea to let the juniors play dodgeball in their lesson, and then because one of the teachers was sick, and they had no subs, the seniors had joined it. Not all of them willingly, Reed and Kurt, for example, as it was seniors versus juniors, and without all of them, they wouldn't have a team. This meant that Shane and Reed were on opposing teams. And now they were the only two left.

"No." Reed said. "I won't."

"You have to, if I throw this," he gestured at the ball in his hands, "then you'll be hurt more than me, you'll fall or something. Maybe even get concussion, I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"And I could?" Reed said indignantly.

"One of you, throw the damn ball!" Julian called, getting fed up. He was hoping that this free could mean that he could spend time with Logan.

"I second that." The coach grumbled.

"Shane, this is all very romantic and all, but please, I'm bored now." Blaine said to his brother.

"I don't want to!" Shane exclaimed.

"And I won't!" Reed added.

They had reached a stalemate.

"Wait a second..." Evan said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're still in." Ethan said looking at his brother with the same look.

Evan got up, strolled over to Reed, took the balk out of his hands, and lobbed it at Shane.

"Finally." Logan sighed, standing up, pulling Julian with him and walking out of the gym.

Reed walked over to Shane, who was rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Reed said. "I couldn't throw anything at you."

"Me neither."


	92. 1 Add 1

_**A/N: I had an idea for this when it came up, but it was so awkward to write, which is why you have such beautiful and un-awkward phrases such as the sentence after the second "Reed?" *sarcasm* So yeah, I tried to write this well but yeah. Too many yeahs.**_

1+1 - Scouting For Girls

7th April 2012

"Reed?" Shane asked into the darkness. Reed was only by his side a minute ago, but now he had disappeared.

Shane heard a mumble, not sure what it had said, but he knew that it was Reed. He had no idea where he was though. He turned on his lamp.

"Reed?" He repeated, seeing his husband sat on the chair in the corner of their room, wearing his robe, because, well, they couldn't really wear clothes for what they had just been doing.

Reed looked up at Shane, and Shane was surprised to see a look of sadness in Reed's eyes, that was unusual and Shane didn't really like it.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked, moving over to Reed, pulling on his pyjama pants as he did so.

Reed shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, deeply concerned, he had never seen Reed like this.

"I was thinking…" Reed said, looking up into Shane's eyes, a flush spreading onto his cheeks. "'llneverbeparents."

"Ah." Shane said, kneeling down in front of the chair.

"Is it bad that I want a child with your eyes and dopey smile and my hair?" Reed said sadly. "But it won't happen."

"We can always use a donor who has some of those features." Shane said reassuringly. "That's what Kurt and Blaine did, and look at [insert name here], you'd think that he was theirs."

"But what if we aren't so lucky?" Reed said. "It's not fair."

Shane rubbed Reed's knee comfortingly. "We'll try our hardest, and if that's what you want, then we _will_ get it, I'll stop at nothing for you."

"Really?" Reed asked, looking up and smiling slightly.

"Yes, really." Shane said. "And as nice as sitting here, looking at you face is…the floor is really uncomfortable; come back to bed? Please?"

"Ok." Reed said, standing up.

Shane caught him in his arms as he did so, and kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	93. Chasing Cars

_**A/N: This is sad. I could never capture the beauty of this song in words. Alexa has written a drabble for this for Klaine, which is quite the opposite, it's happy and funny and there are cat flaps, so go and read it after this to cheer yourselves up if you haven't already read it. What the heck, go read it again! READ ALL THE DRABBLES. :D I**_

_**I was hyper and tired and psyched from watching The Hunger Games and probably high on Jogan fluff when I wrote this, which is why the A/N is rambly. Enjoy! :D**_

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

8th April 2012

Reed lay next to Shane, holding his cold hand, stroking it absently.

He wasn't meant to be on the hospital bed, the nurses would come in and tell him off in a minute, but he couldn't not do it.

Reed had replayed it over in his head several times, trying not to remember, but doing so anyway. Reed had tripped into the road, over what he would never know, but he had. Luckily, the road was relatively quiet, so he didn't get run over straight away. Despite being terrified and flustered, he got up and tried to regain his balance, but he fell once again. A car was coming towards him, but he didn't see it, Shane did, however. Shane ran into the road and pushed Reed to safety, and got hit in the process. Now he was in hospital.

Reed blamed himself for it. If only he was less clumsy, and more aware of his surroundings, if only he had let them walk their normal way home.

He could spend forever blaming himself for what happened, but it had happened, and he couldn't change that.

All he could do now was lie with Shane and try to forget everything else and wait for Shane to wake up.


	94. Underdog

_**A/N: This is the product of waiting for my mum to try on clothes when shopping. Enjoy!**_

Underdog - Kasabian

9th April 2012

"But..."

"But what?" Shane asked, bending his head to look at Reed.

"They won't expect you to pick me." Reed said sadly.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because Micah's so...Micah. He reads and you've been out before. He's great."

"You read, Reed." Shane smiled at the words he had accidentally put together. "And you're great. I love you."

"Your parents would prefer you to go out with Micah." Reed said.

"My parents would prefer that I went out with a _girl_."

"Blaine would prefer that you went out with Micah."

"Blaine loves you!" Shane exclaimed. "But not like I do... He wants me to be happy, and I am with you."

"Really?" Reed asked.

"Yes, you may think you're some kind of underdog, but I love you and want to be with you. Not Micah."

"I love you too." Reed replied.


	95. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

_**A/N: And here's some sadness. Rane and Jogan sadness. I'm sorry.**_

Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall - Coldplay

10th April 2012

"Reed, please stop, please."

Reed continued to cry, and Shane hated every second. He would do anything to make Reed feel better.

"I-" Reed started before another huge sob racked how body and he broke down again.

"Sh, you don't need to say anything." Shane said. As much as he wanted Reed to stop crying, he knew that this needed to happen. He also knew that he wasn't the only one consoling a distraught boyfriend. Derek was somewhere comforting Logan.

The Something Damaged cast had gone out to celebrate an award they'd been given, and the car that Clark and Julian had been in had been crashed into. Both were now in hospital, condition unknown. Clark and Reed had become much closer over the last few months, and Logan and Julian had started dating, so this was taking a toll on both of them.

What was worse was that they had heard from Derek just before they saw the newspapers.

Reed continued to cry, and Shane continued to hold him.


	96. If You Ever Come Back

_**A/N: This song is so sad. Therefore, cue a sad drabble.**_

**Alexa would like to point out (hi everyone, it's still me here, I just can't think of anything good to put in an A/N) that she adores this band and now forever this song will remind her of Rane. One of their other songs also reminds me of Klaine because I wrote a oneshot on it... you can go and read it if you want, it's on my page. Using D. H.'s A/N to shamelessly advertise my fics... :D**

If You Ever Come Back - The Script

11th April 2012

Reed had left. Gone. No trace. No reason. Gone.

Shane was broken. Not just his heart. His everything. Reed was his everything, his purpose. He no longer had someone to pull up when they fell, to stop them from falling and using they're then close proximity to kiss.

He was an optimist. Or he was hopeless. He left the door unlocked, the remainder of Reed's clothes in the closet, kept a supply of his favourite cereal. Just in case he came back.

He didn't.


	97. Blue As Your Eyes

_**A/N: Random fluffy fluff fluff. I'm afraid I can't afford your dental bills. I'm sorry.**_

Blue As Your Eyes - Scouting For Girls

12th April 2012

"I love your eyes."

"Thank you." Reed said, smiling slightly in confusion. "I love your eyes too."

"I fell in love with your eyes first."

"What?" Reed asked, completely confused now.

"When I first saw you, I saw you and your eyes enchanted me. I fell in love with them, and then the person who owns them." Shane said.

"I'm afraid that I didn't fall in love with your eyes first." Reed said.

"Not my devilish good looks?" Shane said in mock offence.

Reed hit him lightly on the arm. "Your eyes aren't your only good looks, Shane." He said. "I fell for your ability to catch me whenever I fell."

"You fell when you fell?" Shane asked, smirking.

"Yes, and I've never got up."


	98. This Love

_**A/N: Yeah…this couldn't be happy…**_

This Love - Maroon 5

13th April 2012

"He's gone again." Shane said absently, using it as an explanation for his brother who was currently picking his way through Shane's (and Reed's) apartment.

"I can see that." Blaine stated, gesturing to the mess _everywhere_. "When did he go?"

"Sunday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine sighed, this wasn't the first time that Reed had left and Shane had waited a while to let his brother know.

"Because I know that Kurt had plans to go out to dinner with him and I didn't want to get in the way of that." Shane said coolly, so coolly in fact, it was almost cold.

"It wouldn't have compromised it; Kurt would've still gone to dinner, but he would've been more sensitive and tried to help." Blaine said, pushing rubbish off the sofa to sit next to his brother.

"Did Kurt say anything about him?" Shane asked, realising that he might've been mentioned.

"Don't think so…" Blaine said, biting his lip as he thought. "He'll come back though, he always does."

"I don't think he will this time."

_**A/N: Told you.**_

**Alexa would like to point out that this is a Skype drabble and hers is happy... :)**__


	99. The One That Got Away

_**A/N: Couldn't be bothered to write angst, therefore this is fluff.**_

* * *

><p><span>The One That Got Away - Katy Perry <span>

14th April 2012

"Radiohead? Seriously?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he pulled out of a kiss. Shane frowned at the loss of contact. "Please tell me you haven't been taking love advice from Katy Perry."

Shane looked downwards and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Oh crap, you did." Reed said, backtracking quickly. "I'm sorry."

"'S fine." Shane said in reply, still not looking at Reed.

"No, it's not." Reed said. "Look at me."

"When Shane didn't comply, Reed put a finger under Shane's chin and made him meet his eyes.

"You don't need to take advice from Katy Perry, from anyone." Reed said. "Especially from a break-up song. You're perfect the way you are."

Shane smiled slightly, now a good type of blush was covering his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." Reed replied, stroking Shane's cheek as he did so.

Shane beamed.

"Now turn off the radio and kiss me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And for anyone who wanted the lovely Alexa's name, it's alexagirl18. I say a massive thank you to her for posting my drabbles! ALL SAY THANK YOU TO ALEXA! :D**_


	100. PYT Pretty Young Thing

_**A/N: More Shane being Shane. It also delves into the territory of 'Quite Pretty Kurt' from Klaine As Told By Wes and David which is a really really good fic that you all should read by someone who's name escapes me at the moment. Search for it though, and you'll find it. :D **_

* * *

><p><span>P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) - Glee Cast<span>

15th April 2012

"You're really pretty."

Reed spun around and raised an eyebrow at Shane, not sure how to take this latest statement.

"You're pretty." Shane shrugged.

"I heard the first time." Reed said, and slowly turned back to fixing his hair in the mirror. "I was just wondering why you said it."

"Because it's true." Shan replied saying the words as if they weer obvious. "You're gorgeous."

"Do I want to be pretty though?" Reed asked.

"Well, I like it." Shane said. "I love it."

"I guess I shall keep being pretty then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _****_THIS IS THE 100TH DRABBLE! AAHHHH! _**

****_**I may be freaking out too much here, but I think that it's quite cool. :D**_

**_And I shall take this opportunity to say thank you not only to my beta, Alexa (alexagirl18) but also to all my reviewers, especially and AngelisIgniRelucent! You two especially are awesome and your reviews make me laugh and smile all the time, they never fail to cheer me up. I love you guys!_**

******_Much love and Finnick Wishes,_**

****_**DH :) x**_


	101. Use Somebody

_**A/N: This is set in the future. Shane and Reed haven't met properly and they are both living in New York and at a party hosted by Kurt and Blaine. **_

Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

16th April 2012

"Shane," Blaine said as he pulled his brother towards him by the elbow as he walked past. "This is Reed."

Shane looked at the small, blond man standing awkwardly in front of him. He was very cute.

"Shane Anderson." Shane said, holding out his hand to Reed who shook it.

"Reed is one of our friends from Dalton." Blaine told Shane, and then fondly added, "He's the clumsy artist."

As if on cue, someone gently nudged Reed as they walked past and this caused Reed to fall forwards and his drink almost slip out of his grasp.

Shane stepped forwards and swiftly managed to right both Reed and the drink without a single drop of blood or drink being split. Reed looked up at Shane and blushed. For the first time he noticed how handsome Shane was that made him blush further. He also became aware of Shane's hands on his waist at this point.

He liked it.

He needed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: In other news, IT**__**'S RANE WEEK! AAAHHH!**_

___**And, as a kind of celebration of that and generally because I thought I should get around to it, I have created a Tumblr for fanfiction purposes! I shall take prompts there via my ask box, especially for Rane this week, but if you have others, then send them too and I'll try and write them. I'll only write Rane prompts this week because it's Rane week.**_

___**My url is (take out the spaces, as usual): idhspy . tumblr . com **_

___**So, if you have Tumblr, feel free to follow me (I'd love it) and if you don't then I might post drabbles on there, so you can check and stuff. I might post Jogan there because I don't know how strong the gondola is here. Any Jogan shippers?...**_


	102. Ready To Go Get Me Out Of My Mind

_**A/N: Creepily, this song came up as I was typing up this drabble from my notebook… I LOVE THIS SONG! And my parents like it too so I can listen to it in the car! YAY! :D :D :D HAPPY DH!**_

_**SGD **_

**D.H. can't post today so you've got me again. Hi! :D**

Ready To Go (Get Me Out My Mind) - Panic! At The Disco

17th April 2012

"What are you running from?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, once again perplexed by Reed and his musings.

"We all have these things that we try to fight, to run away from, and they stop us living as best as we can." Reed explained. "I'm always worried that you'll leave me, it worries me constantly. So much so that sometimes I don't appreciate the time I do have with you."

"I'll never leave you." Shane replied. "I guess I'm most worried about what others think, probably comes from my dad being horrid to us. But unlike you, I go about it by being over the top and careless. I seem to think that if you appear not to care, then others won't, but sadly that's not always the case. And of course, about you leaving me."

"I'll never leave you either." Reed replied softly.

"I want to stop running." Shane said.

"Want to take the leap?" Reed asked.

"I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live, I'm ready to go."


	103. You Could Be Happy

_**A/N: I love this song, it's so sad but beautiful too. It is traditionally Alexa's and my Jogan song, but I think I've made it work with Rane (I have finally written the Jogan oneshot that I have been meaning to write for ages, so if you ship Jogan, go read it! It'll hopefully be up today!)**_

* * *

><p><span>You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol<span>

18th April 2012

Reed never thought that it would last. He had hoped, like hell he had, but he knew deep down in some dark, horrible place that it wouldn't.

Shane though it too occasionally. He hated himself for it, but he had.

It was a mutual agreement, and somehow, although you would expect it to make it hurt less, it seemed to hurt more.

Reed found that his clothes smelt of Shane even weeks after they had split, and Shane hated the way his bed felt empty. It was like his heart, half was gone.

They hoped and wished that the other was happy. That was all that they could do, they would never see each other again. They would hear tiny fragments about the other from Kurt and Blaine, but that was all it was. Tiny and painful.

_You could be happy, I won't know._


	104. I Kissed A Girl

_**A/N: This is a **__**really**__** long drabble. At least it is in my notebook. Now I've said that it's going to be really short when I type it up… Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry<span>

19th April 2012

Reed and Shane were at one of Hilde's many Galas. The ballroom was packed and they had somehow ended up trapped in one of the far corners of it. This was one of the more…modern/exciting/out of control galas that Hilde had held. There was loud music, strobe lighting and scantily clad models walking around and occasionally doing what looked like it was meant to be kissing, but actually looked more like they were trying to eat the other person's face. More fuel to add onto Shane's fire of hate towards models and his convincing that they were all evil and monsters.

Reed had to get out, the lights and music and people were getting too much for him. He tapped Shane on the shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"What's up?" Shane said, bending down to speak into Reed's ear.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Reed said into Shane's ear.

"Squirt and vodka, please." Shane said in reply.

Reed rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Shane smiled at him and shrugged before quickly pressing a kiss to his forehead. Reed walked off into the crowd, leaving their relatively safe corner. This left Shane standing on his own awkwardly, not sure what to do. He settled for pretending to text; it usually deters people. Apparently not everyone though.

A minute or two later, a tall, dark haired model stalked up to him with a determined look on her face.

"You're hot." Shane said, well, she half slurred and half growled. She then put a hand on the back of Shane's head and crashed their lips together.

Reed came back at this point, and saw the model attacking Shane's face with her own and Shane standing dead still, eyes wide open with shock. Reed realised that he was paralysed with fear.

Eventually, the model detached herself from Shane, whispered something to him and left. Shane was still stood as he was when she was 'kissing' him.

"What happened there?" Reed asked, putting a comforting hand on Shane's arm.

"I think I just kissed a girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do the pretending to text thing all the time. Well, regularly enough to say that I do it. I do it regularly so I don't look like an idiot and when I don't want people talking to me. Usually though, I am usually texting Alexa, or I'm reading fanfiction. Because that's so much cooler. :D**_

_**Ooh look! With this A/N it's gone over a page! It is long! **_

_**I did want to have Shane say something about how the girl didn't taste as nice as Reed or that she was too tall and it was weird, and then Reed could hit him and ask him if he wanted to compare the height difference, but it didn't fit. So yeah, put it in your headcanons! :D**_

_**(The drabble is 347 words.)**_


	105. Peacock

_**A/N: Not *exactly* true to the song, but I still like it…It may be one of my favourites…**_

* * *

><p><span>Peacock - Katy Perry<span>

20th April 2012

"You're a dancer."

"Yeah…" Shane said, eying Reed suspiciously; usually after such statements came questioning or a plan. He was right.

"So you're strong."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you'll have muscles?"

"Presumably." Shane was getting increasingly suspicious and worried with each new question.

"Where would these muscles be?" Reed said, gesturing to Shane's body, his eyes following his hand but at a much slower pace, lingering much more.

"I don't know." Shane said. He could honestly say that this was the first time he had ever been asked this. No one tended to care about his body, let alone if he had any particular muscles. "Everywhere?"

"Legs?"

"Yeah?"

"Arms?"

"You've felt my arms, Reed."

"Good point. And by the way, you have lovely arms." Reed stated, blushing only slightly. "Torso?"

This surprised Shane, but he answered anyway. "Yes."

Reed sat up, no longer leaning against Shane. His eyes lit up. "Ooh…really?"

Shane nodded and blushed slightly. Reed had never shown any interest in six packs and the like before, and neither did Shane, he just had one, he hadn't worked for one, it was just there. He was secretly quite pleased though as Reed had never shown any interest before.

"Can I see?" Reed asked eagerly, eyes flickering from Shane's face to his (presently) covered abs.

"I don't know…" Shane said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on," Reed said in a low voice that made Shane shiver. "Be brave, show me what you're hiding underneath."

It didn't really seem like Shane actually had a choice in the matter though because Reed was already kissing his passionately and his hands had already slipped under Shane's shirt and were starting to roam free.

"Ok…" Shan said, enjoying Reed's delicate touch.

Reed all but ripped off Shane's shirt and settled in for a good night of exploration.


	106. Hyphen

_**A/N: It's not really a song as such, but I saw the title and knew I had to write for it. So here's a drabble about it! The song is called '-' so it looks strange when it's written below. :)**_

* * *

><p><span>- - Snow Patrol<span>

21st April 2012

"Are you going to hyphenate your names when you get married?" Kurt asked Reed and Shane over coffee.

"I don't know.." Shane threw a sidelong glance at Reed. "I don't mind. I'd happily just take Reed's name if that's what he wanted."

"Really?" Reed asked, turning completely in his seat to face Shane; no longer leaning against him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course." Shane smiled. "Why's that so surprising?"

"Oh, it's not, not really. I just hadn't thought of it before…" Reed said. "I've never thought of just having one name…"

"_Please_," Kurt said. "I've seen you write _'Reed Anderson'_ too many times."

Reed blushed and Shane leant over and kissed the top of his head.

"Adorable." He said into Reed's hair before pulling away. "So what were you thinking?"

"No hyphen." Reed stated.

"Oh?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Reed said.

"What are we going to be called then?" Shane asked, feeling a flutter of excitement as he said it because _oh my god I'm marrying Reed_.

"Reed and Shane Anderson Van Kamp."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh my god someone give me my own (straight) Shane, like, now.**_


	107. Don't Know Nothing

_**A/N: And a 'reward' drabble for you... :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Don't Know Nothing - Maroon 5<span>

22nd April 2012

"Come on Shane!"

Shane was studying for his last final which was a couple of days away, and nothing was going into his brain no matter how many times Reed had repeated it.

"I don't know!" Shane exclaimed. "I don't know anything!"

"You _do_." Reed said. "You do know how to say 'I went to the park'."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do." Rreed said. "You just need motivation."

"Motivat-"

Shane was cut off by Reed's mouth crashing against his own rather roughly. All too soon for Shane's liking, however, the lips moved away. Shane whined at the loss of contact.

"You see how this is going to work?" Reed asked Shane.

Shane shook his head.

"Well, for every answer you get right I will…reward you." Reed explained in a low voice. Shane's eyes brightened up and he nodded jerkily, as an agreement to Reed's idea and as a prompt for Reed to start quizzing him.

"How do you say 'I went to the park'?"

"Je suis allé au parc."

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So I'm currently flailing and fangirling and dying from extreme awesomeness and flailing and yah. And ohimgod. I'll explain as best I can._**

**_GRANT GUSTIN ANSWERED A QUESTION I SENT HIM FOR AN INTERVIEW.  
><em>**

**_So yeah. I'm dead. As you may have gathered, I love him, so this is just like...asdfhojed,lfsapdx;ojfm,xaakfoseijszd'kplfugoreiafdkshujm;ziodckjvxm;l  
>That sums it up rather well.<br>_**

**_Excuse me whilst I flail,  
><em>**

**_DH :) x  
><em>**


	108. Only The Good Die Young

_**A/N: And some more fluff…**_

* * *

><p><span>Only The Good Die Young - Billy Joel <span>

23rd April 2012

"Come on, Reed." Shane said, gently tugging on his boyfriend's hand, pulling him away from the gravestone.

Reed's cousin had died about a month ago, with no reason; he was perfectly healthy and happy.

Reed had gotten over the initial grief, but he didn't know him very well, if he was honest. It still upset him though, especially seen as they were about the same age.

"I want to live." Reed stated.

"That's great?" Shane said hesitantly, not sure what Reed meant.

"I want to live well and do the things I want to so that then, if I die young, I won't have any regrets and I'll be happy, especially if I've been wanting to do something for ages." Reed explained.

"I see." Shane said, squeezing Reed's hand. "Anything in particular you've got in mind?"

"Well…" Reed started.

"What's first on your list, so to speak?" Shane prompted.

"Marrying you."


	109. Love Shack

_**A/N: I love this song so much. The B-52s are awesome. :D **_

_**I imagined Rane to, as it says, just be running throw a woods somewhere, happily and laughing and holding hands, really happy. The sun will be streaming through the trees and it will be all perfect. :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Love Shack - Glee Cast<span>

24th April 2012

"Shaaane!" Reed said through his laughter as his boyfriend ran through the woods, pulling him with him, giggling as they ran.

Shane stopped abruptly and whirled around to face Reed, a big grin on his face.

"You ok?" Shane asked Reed, slightly breathless from the running. Reed nodded vigorously, wanting Shane to keep going. "No you're not."

"What?" Reed asked, taken aback, he _felt_ fine.

"Your bowtie's gone askew." Shane said, reaching up to straighten Reed's bowtie. "Let me get that for you."

Shane leant in and smiled mischievously. Reed soon learnt why as Shane used their sudden close proximity as an excuse to kiss.

It was slow and sweet and as it drew to a close they both smiled into it. They didn't need it to be heated and passionate; they had all the time in the world, or today, at least.

It was a nice day and as they pulled apart the sun shined on them and they smiled once more.

"Come on," Shane repeated, quickly kissing Reed again. "I heard Kurt and Blaine talking about how Nick and Jeff were talking about a shack in these woods somewhere…"

And with that, they took off again, laughing as they ran through the wood, but not maniacally. It was more a laugh of how great it was and a show of how happy they were; euphoric.

They held hands whilst they ran to their unknown destination.

They never let go, not once.


	110. Bills Bills Bills

_**A/N: And some Reed spoiling Shane here. And some defiant Shane. And some Rane. Well, you'd probably be disappointed if you were reading a Rane fic and there wasn't any Rane. Or at least, I presume so.**_

* * *

><p><span>Bills Bills Bills - Glee Cast<span>

25th April 2012

"Reeed!" Shane whined, looking down at the paper in his hands.

"What now?" Reed asked, poking his head around the kitchen door to look at Shane who was in the hallway.

"You paid my phone bill?" Shane said. It was more of an annoyed statement than a question.

Reed shifted on his feet uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

"You've got to stop doing that!" Shane exclaimed. "And my phone bill's not cheap!"

"I know, that's partly why I paid it." Reed explained. "I have the money so…"

"But…I feel bad! It's like I'm leeching off you!" Shane said, raising his arms in frustration.

"No, no, no." Reed said, stepping over to Shane and taking his hands in his. "We live together, we're going out, we're a team. If I can help you, I will, however that may be."

"But…you paid my tuition fees, Reed!" Shane said, still annoyed but he was being worn down by the look that Reed was giving him.

"Yes, I did. Because I love you. It was a gift. Think of it like that." Reed said.

"You gave me a degree in dance and music?" Shane smiled.

"Yes, I did. Because…?" Reed asked Shane.

"Because you love me." Shane replied grumpily.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've just realised that the past two drabbles (this one and Love Shack) have both started with one of them saying an elongated form of the other's name. Tomorrow's doesn't though.**_


	111. Get Back In My Life

_**A/N: I kind of interpreted 'Get Back In My Life' as 'Get Back In My Bed'…**_

* * *

><p><span>Get Back In My Life - Maroon 5<span>

26th April 2012

Shane rolled over in his and Reed's bed, expecting to find a sleeping or half asleep Reed lying there that he could stare at and possibly kiss awake, But, to Shane's disappointment, there was no-one there.

"Crap." A quiet voice said from the direction of the kitchen, and Shane chuckled, he had found Reed.

Reed came slowly into the room about five minutes later, carrying a tray laden with food and drinks and flowers. Shane smiled at the sight of his husband and watched as he carefully put down the tray without spilling or knocking anything over.

"I'm getting better." Reed said as he stood up straight again and looked over at Shane, smiling.

"Hmm…ever since we started dating…maybe there's a common theme…" Shane said, causing Reed to laugh happily.

"Hmm…maybe." Reed said, pushing the hair that had fallen in his eyes out of his face. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Shane realised that, for once, he wasn't actually hungry, but he did want something else.

"I only want one thing."

"And what would that be?" Reed asked. He knew that Shane didn't want any food because the hungry look in his eye was directed at Reed, not the muffin basket.

"Get back in my bed." Shane all but growled.

Reed giggled. "Your bed, is it?" Reed asked, smiling and walking towards the bed.

"I don't really care who's bed it is, just get in."

And when Reed was close enough to Shane so that he could touch him, Shane gently pulled him into him, and the bed.

"Much better."


	112. Survivor I Will Survive

_**A/N: Rane fluff…**_

* * *

><p><span>SurvivorI Will Survive - Glee Cast

27th April 2012

"Crap."

Reed fell with a sickening crash. The pain shot up his leg and he knew it was broken, but he couldn't ruin Shane's evening. He would just find a seat.

Shane's dance group were doing a showcase for some sponsors, and Reed had come along both as support and as a potential sponsor, but he hadn't told Shane about the latter. He was now sat on the floor.

"Reed!" Shane cried out, having heard Reed curse and fall, and had just stopped the routine halfway through. He ran over to his boyfriend, and knelt down next to him. "Your leg's broken!"

"I'm fine, it's not too bad. I'll survive." Reed said through gritted teeth. "Carry on, I'll survive."

"Are you insane?" Shane sighed. "I'm taking you to hospital."

"But...your showcase!" Reed said, slowly giving in to the pain in his leg.

"You're more important."


	113. Gives You Hell

_**A/N: I ran out of ideas for this…**_

* * *

><p><span>Gives You Hell - Glee Cast<span>

28th April 2012

Reed and Shane were finally married.

They were insanely happy.

And that was no help to Shane's dad.

They wouldn't lie if you asked, they were happy with the look that ghosted across Mr. Anderson's face when they told him. He looked both enraged and confused and annoyed. Despite telling his sons that they would never be happy and were a detriment to society, they were both happily married, and more so than many of his friends. Who were all straight.

He gave them hell, now it was their turn.


	114. Trade Mistakes

_**A/N: I love this song. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Trade Mistakes - Panic! At The Disco<span>

29th April 2012

Shane glanced across the room to where his boyfriend was stood chatting and laughing with some people who he presumed were either friends, colleagues or friends of his mother.

Reed had just opened a new exhibition, and tonight was the opening night. You wouldn't tell from the joy on Reed's face that he had been fretting like hell for the past few days. Shane didn't see why he was so worried; everything was beautiful. Shane was overwhelmed with the talent that Reed had every single day, and to see it all in one place was amazing. He loved every single piece of work, and their creator even more.

Reed turned his head and caught Shane staring. Shane blushed and ducked his head, but peeked up through his curls in time to see Reed excusing himself and walking over.

Shane beamed, not only was Reed glowing and everything, but he was his. All his.

_I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wrote this on my phone, and because I've had to add 'Reed' to predictive, it doesn't like it too much. When I tried to write Reed'sit came up with Fred's, leaving me wondering who the hell Fred was and why he was disrupting Rane from being Rane. Whoever you are Fred, stay away from my Rane._**

**_I'm insane._**

**_DH :)_**


	115. Light Up The World

_**A/N: Random fluff. Also, so you know, in one of my many headcanons, Reed and Shane and Kurt and Blaine all live in the same apartment block and Rane's apartment is the one directly below Klaine's.**_

* * *

><p><span>Light Up The World - Glee Cast<span>

30th April 2012

"Remind me why we have to do this again?" Shane asked Reed from where he was stood on a step ladder in their apartment.

"Because Kurt wants fairy lights." Reed stated for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour.

"And why do we have to put them up?" Shane asked, still confused and slightly annoyed.  
>"Because they're going to be in out apartment." Reed replied, passing Shane more fairy lights. "And Kurt doesn't want to come in here when there's just the two of us and him for a while."<p>

"And he's holding this dinner party in our apartment."

"Because theirs is under construction and they don't have a big enough table. And apparently fairy lights don't work in their apartment." Reed explained. "And you're putting them up because I'll injure myself majorly in ways you'd never think possible if I do it."

"And because I love you. And I guess, my insane brother-in-law." Shane said, putting up the last of the lights. "You want to turn them on?"

Reed pressed the switch and the lights lit up the room in a variety of colours. It did look great in their apartment.

"It's so beautiful." Reed said.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh god, that end's so cliché and fluffy. Argh.  
><strong>_

_**I seemed to drum up some Fred hate in yesterday's drabble, I feel bad for him, but he was getting in the way, so oh well. I did like one idea though that Fred was Angry/Evil Reed. That's a good idea.  
><strong>_

_**Also, I'm having a mini debate with one of my friends, and I would appreciate your view. Do you think that Eddie Redmayne (he's an actor, he's the guy in My Week With Marilyn, he's British) looks like Tin Tin? Please help! :D  
><strong>_

_**Much love, DH :)  
><strong>_


	116. Loser Like Me

_**A/N: A skype drabble for you all! :D YAY! Go and check out Alexa's!**_

* * *

><p><span>Loser Like Me - Glee Cast<span>

1st May 2012

"Reed, are you ok?" Shane said, looking down at his boyfriend who had his head on Shane's chest and was very quiet this afternoon.

"Yeah…" Reed sighed, squinting up at Shane, squeezing Shane's hand lightly.

"What's up?" Shane asked, he knew that something was wrong, and wasn't going to let it slide, not when it came to Reed.

"I can't believe that this is real." Reed stated, leaning into Shane a bit more.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, looking down at Reed.

"I can't believe that you chose me." Reed said. "Over Micah."

"Why?"

"Because in comparison, I'm a loser." Reed said honestly, finally voicing thoughts he had been having for a while.

"No, I'm the loser." Shane said. "I can't believe that you chose me, I can't give you anything but love. I'm not really clever or rich and I don't have any connections that will help you get anywhere. All I can give you is love."

"Shane, honey, all I need is your love."


	117. No Way

_**A/N: This maybe my favourite StarKid song, my favourite line is probably 'Break out your mad-eyes, yeah!'. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>No Way - Team StarKid<span>

2nd May 2012

Shane's heart was racing in his chest as he turned around and saw Reed walking towards him. Reed looked great, like an angel even. Shane beamed as he saw his very soon-to-be husband blush at the attention and almost trip up. Shane rushed over to him and steadied him, even if it was against normal protocol.

They walked hand in hand to the front of the building and smiled, squeezing each other's hands and then turning to the registrar.

They said all the right things in the right places and no one objected, not even Shane's dad. By the end of the service they both had tears in their eyes and were both overjoyed. It was by far the best day of their life.

And now, no one could stop them, not ever. They were joined and nothing but themselves could separate them, and that wasn't going to happen. They would take on the world together and have the upper hand against those who opposed them because they knew about love. About true love and finding each other no matter what.

_We'll take 'em on together, we're stronger and we're better and if there's a problem? Whatever._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It may or may not have been bordering on why Harry defeats Voldemort and why Voldemort never wins at the end of this drabble. Oh well. :D**_


	118. Let's Kill Tonight

_**A/N: I love this song! Not entirely sure of its meaning, so I'm taking this one. *SPOILER ALERT* They don't kill anyone. :O**_

* * *

><p><span>Let's Kill Tonight - Panic! At The Disco<span>

3rd May 2012

Shane looked over to Reed, who was stood next to him. His fiancé looked _petrified_ to say the least. Shane squeezed Reed's hand.

"You'll be fine." Shane said softly, smiling at Reed who was now looking around the gallery frantically.

"No. No. No." Reed replied. "It's all going to go completely wrong. There'll be psychos and fire, I bet you."

"No, there won't be." Shane said still smiling slightly, but not so much at the reference to Adam Clavell. "It's going to be great."

"But-"

"No excuses." Shane warned. "You're going to kill it."

"What if they've seen it before though? What if they think I've copied someone else?" Reed said, still nervous.

"They won't have done." Shane said, squeezing the blond's hand again. "It's _extraordinary_. You'll show them that."

"You'll be with me, right?" Reed checked, calming down a bit.

"Right." Shane affirmed.

"So…?"

"Let's kill tonight?" Shane prompted.

"Let's kill tonight."


	119. Different As Can Be Reprise

_**A/N: Super short drabble for a super short song. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Different As Can Be (Reprise) - Team StarKid<span>

4th May 2012

"People said we wouldn't work out."

"And why was that?" Shane asked.

"Because I'm so clumsy, and you're not."

"I think it works well."

"Sure does. You're always there to catch me when I fall."

"And I always will be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reed kind of comes off as drunk/tipsy here…oh well. He could be. :D**_

_**Happy Star Wars Day! :D**_

_**DH :) x**_


	120. Only Child

_**A/N: I had to do this one.**_

* * *

><p><span>Only Child - Glee Cast<span>

5th May 2012

"We have to have another one."

"Another what?" Reed asked, confused by his husband's statement.

"Another child." Shane said as if it was obvious.

"And why would that be?" Reed asked. "Not that I don't want another."

"Because otherwise it'll be lonely and spoilt, we're us, Reed, it'll have everything it wants." Shane said. "Do you want a Rachel Berry-esque child?"

"Point taken."


	121. Bad

_**A/N: This started off in Kurt Sexy Faces territory, but kind of went a bit less baby penguin…**_

* * *

><p><span>Bad - Glee Cast<span>

6th May 2012

"I can't do it!"

"What?" Shane asked, looking up from his book to look at Reed. "What can't you do?"

"Be bad." Reed replied, and turned back to the mirror where he attempted to do something that looked like growling.

"Why do you have to be bad again?" Shane asked.

Reed sighed and recited what he had already said at least twice. "Kurt needs me to play a part in a demo for a musical he's writing."

"Do you want me to help?" Shane asked, sliding off the bed and walking over to Reed.

"Oh?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow into the mirror at the man who was now stood behind him.

"I'm pretty badass." Shane shrugged.

"Are you now?" Reed said, liking where this was going, almost growling.

"Oh yeah." Shane said. "Want me to show you?"

Reed turned around and went up on his tiptoes to kiss Shane.

"You already know the answer."


	122. Tik Tok

_**A/N: Kurt, Reed and Lucy, who is Wes' girlfriend, are preparing for a party…**_

* * *

><p><span>Tik Tok - Ke$ha<span>

7th May 2012

_In Kurt and Reed's dorm room._

"Oh my god, Lucy!" Kurt squealed, admiring his friend. "You look great in that dress!"

"I know, right?" Lucy said, twirling around in a circle so the dress fanned out around her.

"Wes is going to _love _it." Kurt said, smiling. "Come here, let me do your hair."

He ushered her over to his makeshift dressing table, and just as she sat down on the stool, Reed stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said, turning around to look at his friend properly.

"Those are great." Lucy nodded in agreement with Kurt, looking at Reed's jeans. "Seriously, if you weren't gay…"

Reed blushed. "Really?" He said. "I thought that they might be a bit too tight…"

"Oh no, no way, honey." Kurt said, shaking his head and smiling. "There is no such thing as jeans that are too tight."

"Really?" Reed asked, looking down at his legs.

"Oh yes. Never too tight." Kurt said and then started to smile wickedly.

"What?" Reed asked, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"I'm just thinking of what those jeans are going to do to Shane."


	123. Stand

_**A/N: This one's a bit weird…**_

* * *

><p><span>Stand - Glee Cast<span>

8th May 2012

Reed was lying in his hospital bed, listening, but not really listening to what his doctor was telling him and Shane. He had only caught little bits of the description of what was currently going on with his legs.

He had been hit by a car, luckily thought the car had stopped pretty early in the collision, so only his legs were damaged. They were both broken, one more so than the other. The doctor had said that his right leg will be fully functional again, but his left one will never fully recover, and he may be able to walk without a crutch if he goes to therapy, looks after it and rests it.

He did however, get out of it that he would be able to walk again, which was one of his biggest worries.

"I'll help you." Shane said softly, squeezing Reed's hand.

"You will?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Shane said. Reed smiled. "But no more running into roads."


	124. Never Going Back Again

_**A/N: This one's kinda sad…**_

* * *

><p><span>Never Going Back Again - Fleetwood Mac<span>

9th May 2012

Reed was the love of Shane's life. Scratch that, he _was_ Shane's life.

His everything.

They had decided to end things a year ago, and Shane still hadn't let go, not completely.

He couldn't, not with Reed.

He had tried dating, but it didn't work. He was physically incapable of loving anyone who wasn't Reed.

He wasn't able to love again because he couldn't stand the pain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh god, this one so matches my mood right now._**


	125. I Constantly Thank God For Esteban

_**A/N: *Dramatic movie voice thing***_

_**INTRODUCING: *drum roll* ESTEBAN!**_

* * *

><p><span>I Constantly Thank God For Esteban - Panic! At The Disco<span>

10th May 2012

Shane was forgetful, to say the least. He often forgot important meetings, and when he was meeting Reed, which does come under the category of important meetings. It's not that he didn't care, it was more that he got caught up in other things, or distracted. For example, once he was on his way to dinner with Reed, and decided to buy Red flowers on the way, but he got so caught up in choosing the perfect flowers, that he was half an hour late to dinner.

Luckily though, Reed's PA knew of his forgetfulness, and was very helpful. He made a point of asking Reed about important events and such, especially things involving Shane, so he could arrange meetings for "when he wasn't busy", but in reality, he phoned Shane half an hour or so before the event and sent him a taxi to wherever he was. This ensured that Shane wasn't late due to forgetfulness.

One day, Shane was particularly involved in choreographing a dance routine for a Broadway show. However, this wasn't _any_ day, oh no, today was the opening night of Reed's new exhibition. At about 6pm, his phone started to ring and he recognised the number instantly, and started to worry.

"Hey Esteban," He said, feeling guilty that he had once again forgotten something. "Where do I need to be?"

"Reed's gallery, in an hour. Opening night." Esteban replied smoothly.

"Crap." Shane said.

"It's ok, I'm sending you a car now, it'll have a tux in it for you, you can change on the way."

"Good." Shane said, relieved. "Thank you so much."

"It's ok." Esteban said, and Shane could hear the smile in his voice. "See you there."

The line went dead and one thought crossed Shane's mind.

_Thank God for Esteban._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I like to think that Esteban ships Rane. And he ships it hard.**_


	126. Memories

_**A/N: Doesn't really fit with the son seen as they have the memories, but they do run out of money. Kind of.**_

* * *

><p><span>Memories - Panic! At The Disco<span>

11th May 2012

It was fine when the left for New York/ They had each other and a future together. A future that looked bright.

But Reed's paintings started getting less money, and Shane's dance company was getting fewer gigs. The only thing bringing them money was the few things that Shane wrote and the monthly allowance that Hilde provided.

It was just about enough to get by in New York.

They had their love, and they knew that it would just about get them through. Or at least they hoped.

One thing was for certain, one thing could get them through, one thing no one could ever take away, and one thing they hoped to return to.

Memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I couldn't make them bankrupt! Please don't kill me! *cries in a corner***_


	127. Cough Syrup Glee Cast Version

_**A/N: For the Glee version, I'ma write le fluff, and for Young The Giant, it'll be more serious. If YTG comes up.**_

* * *

><p><span>Cough Syrup - Glee Cast<span>

12th May 2012

"No, I won't take it."

"Shaaaaane." Reed sighed. "You need to take it."

"But I don't like it!" Shane whined. "It tastes gross."

"You have to have it otherwise you won't get better." Reed said.

"Maybe I don't want to." Shane grumped.

"And why would that be?" Reed asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides you being stubborn of course."

"You're looking after me." Shane said quietly. Reed laughed softly.

"Don't I always?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Shane said. "But you're not busy, and you lie in bed cuddling me all dsay watching movies. It's nice."

"It is." Reed said. "So I'll make you a deal: If you take the medicine, we'll have one movie day a month _and_ I'll watch Star Wars with you now."

"_Star Wars_?" Shane gasped. "You've got yourself a deal!"

Reed laughed.

"Open up, then."


	128. She's Not There

_**A/N: THE RETURN OF ESTEBAN!**_

* * *

><p><span>She's Not There - Glee Cast<span>

13th May 2012

"Reed?"

No answer. No one home.

Usually, Shane would've been worried, curious and/or upset at Reed's absence, but today it was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

You see, as Shane had found out via Esteban, Reed's PA, one of Reed's paintings had sold for a record price to someone who was known for having very good taste. So Reed was going to be thrilled this evening.

And Shane was going to surprise him when he got home by being home early and having everything ready for a perfect celebratory evening for Reed's success.

So, as you see, it was good that Reed wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'm really sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I am alive, in case you were wondering. :D _**


	129. Slave 4 U

_**A/N: This one doesn't make a lot of sense.**_

* * *

><p><span>Slave 4 U - Glee Cast<span>

14th May 2012

"It feels like I'm in a trance." Shane explained. "And I can't come out of it, and I'm not even sure I want to. I don't understand it, but it feels right."

Reed swallowed, never before had anyone said that they felt entranced by him, and he wasn't sure what to do, so he let Shane continue.

"It's like, it's like I'm your slave." Shane said. "I cnan't do anything unless it's for you. And I don't want to."

"Is it a good thing?" Reed asked tentatively.

"If you want it to be." Shane said quietly, making it clear that he'd be perfectly ok with Reed's decision, no matter what it was.

"I think I do."


	130. In The End

_**A/N: SNOW PATROL!**_

* * *

><p><span>In The End - Snow Patrol<span>

15th May 2012

"What do you live for?"

"What do I live for?" Shane asked to clarify what Reed meant/

"Yeah." Reed nodded. "What do you live for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I love you more than anything else and I don't know hwat I'd do without you, but I can do anything with you."

"Really?" Reed asked. "I make you feel that way?"

"Of course." Shane stated. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know." Reed shrugged. "I just thought that it was only me who felt that way."

"Oh no," Shane said, shaking his head slightly. "Your love is all I ede."

"In the end,"

"There's nothing more to life than love, is there?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The last two lines are on mah wall. :)**_


	131. Hey There Delilah

_**A/N: This is really long…**_

* * *

><p><span>Hey There Delilah - The Bsaeballs<span>

16th May 2012

"_Dear Reed,"_

Shane wrote to start his letter. Since Reed had moved to New York with Kurt and Blaine, they now used every form of communication they could, despite seeing each other every other weekend.

"_How's New York? I know that I already know, because you've told me, and I've been there, but it seems appropriate._

_I miss you. I miss you like Hell. Two days every fortnight isn't enough. I love you too much. I 've asked my Mom to look up schools in NY so I can live with/closer to you. If you want me to, that is. I don't want to be the clingy type of boyfriend._

_Love always and forever,_

_Shane x"_

* * *

><p>Reed's reply came just over a week later.<p>

"_Dear Shane,_

_I miss you too. You said I wouldn't have time to, not with my course, but I've done it! I miss you! It feels like I'm missing a limb._

_But I think we have to stay like this until you finish Dalton. You've already moved once in the last 18 months, and you've got friends at Dalton. I love you too and wish that I could see you more, and yes, I would love to live with you, but I don't want you to ruin your education. Half a year, and you'll be done with school and then we can see each other every day for the rest of our lives._

_Also, I have next Friday and the following Monday off, so I'm coming to see you. A week's time. 7 days and we'll see each other again! I'm excited. And do your homework on Thursday! And get your suit pressed!_

_Yours for eternity,_

_Reed x_

_P.S. New York is New York. The neon apparently clashes with Kurt's skin tone."_


	132. Fix You

_**A/N: So this one is sad…And Post Hell Night.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Fix You - Glee Cast<span>

17th May 2012

Shane looked down at Reed in the hospital bed, broken and scarred.

He smiled sadly to himself, this was the boy he loved. The one that he would do anything for, and had tried to.

But this time his everything wasn't enough.

Sure, Reed would get better eventually, but Shane hadn't been there to help, to rescue Reed. To help him.

So, Shane promised himself slightly more than Reed, he would try his best to fix Reed, because he couldn't help but think that he had broken him.

He couldn't live with himself if that was the case and he didn't do his best to help his boyfriend mend.

He hoped that Reed would still be his boyfriend even though he had broken him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And I apologise for all the emotions I may be causing y'all. Sorry..._**


	133. Stop And Stare

_**A/N: Some semi-fluff to make up for the past few days, I think… **_

* * *

><p><span>Stop and Stare - OneRepublic<span>

18th May 2012

"Shane?" Reed said, cautiously as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ugh?" Was Shane's noncommittal reply, fully focussed on finishing his History assignment so that he could spend the rest of the day with Reed.

"Um…" Reed started, unsure about his question. "How does this…what do you…does this look ok?"

At first Shane didn't realise that what Reed had said was a question, let alone one that needed his input, so he didn't look up from his laptop at first. Then, when he realised that Reed was no longer speaking and had taken in what Reed had said, he looked up.

His History assignment was completely forgotten as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, golden hair glistening in the light streaming in from the window. He didn't take in what Reed was wearing, only him and his beauty, wondering how on earth Reed was his.

"Um…?" Reed prompted, anxious and awkward under Shane's gaze.

"You're gorgeous."


	134. Kick It Up A Notch Reprise

_**A/N: Shane trying to get into a good dance school in NY…**_

* * *

><p><span>Kick It Up A Notch (Reprise) - Team StarKid<span>

19th May 2012

"They'll never accept me, Reed." Shane whined, rubbing his sore feet.

"Why not?" Reed asked, sitting down in front of Shane on the floor.

"Because my routines aren't good enough."

"Then kick it up a notch."


	135. New York

_**A/N: This is a beautiful song and I love it to death. And it's so Ranelike I could cry. **_

* * *

><p><span>New York - Snow Patrol<span>

20th May 2012

Shane curled his legs up to his chest, trying to warm himself up in the cold bed. The cold, empty bed.

He felt a physical pain in his chest from the, well, the pain of Reed not being with him, him not being curled into Shane's chest. He missed him like Hell, like he was missing a limb. Or an organ. His heart.

He wanted Reed to be here like crazy, he saw him every other weekend, sure, but that wasn't enough. And on bad days like this, he really needed his little blond piece of happiness and love.

He did cry sometimes, he cried into his pillow and whispered for Reed to _Come here_, but he knew it was no use, Reed wouldn't hear him, and he couldn't come back from New York now, and Shane couldn't join him just yet.

Their love was starting to grow, but it's growth was being stunted by the distance. He loved Reed though, and would do anything for him to be here, even to fight with Reed right now he would give a limb.

_I miss it all, from the love to the lightning, and the lack of it snaps me in two._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And for any of you who want a book to read, then I highly recommend The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. I got it on Friday and finished it early this afternoon. It is one of the best books I have ever read and I laughed and cried more times than I think I ever have in a book. And I am about to read it again. It is awesome and I love it. :D Love, DH :) x**  
><em>


	136. All The Pretty Girls

_**A/N: I love this song! I was going to go and see fun., but my parents wouldn't let me, so :(  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>All The Pretty Girls - fun.<span>

21st May 2012

Shane walked into the bar, being ushered forwards by his brother and Kurt, and walked to the bar and ordered drinks.

If he was truthful, he had be both dreading and looking forward to this evening for a while. It had been two months since he and Reed had broken up, and he was looking forward to moving on, yet dreading the realisation that he couldn't love anyone else, because he knew that that was true.

Throughout the night, he met many good looking, interesting and funny guys, all who before he would be falling for, but now, Post-Reed, he could only just bring himself to think about them in _that_ way. But he still found himself subconsciously comparing them to Reed; that one has blond hair, their eyes aren't as pretty as Reed's, he's taller than Reed, etc.

One conversation ended badly due to the guy talking about Reed's favourite band, and Shane shut him up quickly with a "I don't know who they are!" and then walked off to find and attack Blaine for bringing him out.

_I've been waiting for all the pretty guys on a Saturday night…_

_Oh, come on, what's a boy to do, when all the pretty guys don't measure to you._


	137. We're So Starving

_**A/N: Short song, short drabble.**_

* * *

><p><span>We're So Starving - Panic! At The Disco<span>

22nd May 2012

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaane!" Reed yelled when he heard the front door open and then close again, and then he ran out into the hallway and into Shane's arms.

"Hey there." Shane said fondly, hugging Reed and pressing a kiss atop his blond curls. Reed looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I've missed you so much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Also, Alexa and I are having a crisis. We've realised something and we're worried about the answer. So I'll ask you guys…**_

_**Are Rane canon in Dalton yet? Like, officially canon?**_

_**Love,**_

_**A distraught DH because if Rane aren't canon along with Jogan I think I'll die and also that means that I barely ever write fanfic for canon couples… *wails***_


	138. Won't Go Away

_**A/N: I hope this makes sense…Also, apparently I didn't post this yesterday...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Won't Go Away - The Feeling<span>

23rd May 2012

Reed grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him into a seemingly empty classroom, away from the conversation he was having with Blaine, so they could have some time to themselves.

They barely ever saw each other during the week, they had different classes and homework, so it left little time for themselves. Also, Warbler practice and there always seemed to be someone else around, or someone walking in just at the wrong moment.

So, they went into the classroom, and Reed pushed the door closed behind Shane and then launched on him, pushing him against the wall and catching Shane's lips in a kiss that had been long overdue for a while now.

They were happily making out against the wall, Reed having to stand on tiptoes and Shane having to bend down a bit, but it was perfect for them, when they heard a knock on the door. Reed huffed and stepped back from Shane.

Shane, however, had other ideas and pulled Reed back to him.

"They can go away."


	139. One Of Us

_**A/N: Influenced by TFiOS, which is about a girl who has cancer, who falls in love, in essence. That's it in a nutshell. :D It's wonderful. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>One Of Us - Glee Cast<span>

24th May 2012

"Do you believe in God?"

"Why'd you ask?" Reed asked.

"I was wondering…" Shane said. "I don't think I do."

"Do you believe in anything?" Reed asked.

"Something." Shane said. "Not sure if it's God, but it's something."

"Something." Reed repeated. "I like the sound of something."

"Capital- S something?" Shane asked. Reed laughed, catching the reference.

"Capital-S something with a capital-S somewhere."


	140. Cough Syrup

_**A/N: Guys…It came up…**_

* * *

><p><span>Cough Syrup - Young The Giant<span>

25th May 2012

Reed stared down at his feet. His small, perfectly shoed feet. The shoes seemed too perfect in this situation. Reed wondered why he needed shoes so good when really, in times as these, shoes didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

_Why_, Reed thought as he sat on the curb, _why was I spending time thinking about shoes when I could've been doing other things._

Other things.

Spending time with Shane. Marrying Shane. Having kids with Shane. Raising kids with Shane. Crying over milestones with Shane.

Growing old with Shane.

Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane.

Shane.

The few beeps orchestrating Shane's last heart beats rang in Reed's ears. The noise mutated to sound like the name of the man he would never speak to again, never share a joke with.

Never spend time with. Never marry. Never have kids with. Never raise kids with. Never raise kids with. Never cry with. Never grow old with.

No, shoes never mattered, but you only realised it too late.

_Life's too short to even care at all…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Some backstory: Somehow Shane ended up in a coma and they (Reed and Blaine, really) had to make the decision to turn off the life support machine, so in this Reed is outside the hospital. Also, Alexa is mad at me for killing her fianc**_é. Sorry._**  
><strong>_

_**Also, hi to futuresoulmateofchriscolfer! (FF won't let me put your whole name. :( ) It's nice to see you're alive and stuff. :) I miss you! :)  
><strong>_


	141. Turning Tables

_**A/N: So I redid this because I wasn't happy as I accidently took someone else's idea. I hope this one makes sense to y'all. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Turning Tables - Adele<span>

26th May 2012

"This won't work."

"Why not?" Shane said, looking down at the plate laden with canapés. "It serves its purpose."

"But what if people want this one," Reed pointed to some bread, "But they're over there?" He pointed to the side of the table opposite to the bread.

"They can-"

"Shane, the correct answer is that it would be a complete disaster." Reed said.

"What are you going to do, then?" Shane asked, stroking a fake beard. Reed hit him.

"Um..." Reed said, thinking into all the dinner parties he'd been to, and wondering how they'd overcome this problem.

"I know what you need." Shane said.

"And what would that be?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow.

"You need a turning tray thing."


	142. I'll Never Let Go

_**A/N: Post Hell Night.**_

* * *

><p><span>I'll Never Let Go - Snow Patrol<span>

27th May 2012

Shane looked down at Reed, who was sleeping peacefully, recovering after the Hell Night, and doing so well. Shane figured that all the injuries that Reed had on a regular basis helped him to heal quicker for some reason. Well, that's what he liked to think.

Reed's eyes fluttered open, and he looked confused for a second, before seeing Shane and smiling.

"Hey," Shane said softly, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

"Hi." Reed said croakily.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Reed said, not meaning any particular part, just everywhere. "But it feels better."

"That's good." Shane said, and he squeezed Reed's hand.

Reed looked down at their hands that he hadn't realised were still entwined, Shane must've been at his bedside for hours, because Reed's grip was like a vice. He loosened it, and then smiled when Shane held on tighter.

"You're still holding my hand." Reed mused.

"I'll never let go."


	143. We Are Young

_**A/N: Oh god I love this song so much. I love fun. they are awesome and everything. I bought Some Nights the other say and it is sooooooooooooooo good.**_

* * *

><p><span>We Are Young - fun. (feat. Janelle Moná<span>e) 

28th May 2012

Reed looked around the room and found Shane, standing in the middle of the dance floor dancing crazily. He smiled and started to walk over to him, making his way through all the people.

He reached Shane and Shane immediately pulled him into a dancing position and started to twirl him around.

"Shane!" Reed giggled, knowing he was going to fall over.

"You love it." Shane said, and leant down to kiss Reed.

Reed immediately thought about all the people watching and them being thrown out of the party, but _what the hell, Shane is kissing me. I love Shane. Who cares._

The music switched and the drum beat drowned everything else in the room out.

It was just Reed and Shane, in the middle of the dance floor, singing loudly, not caring about others.

_"Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter, than the sun!"_


	144. Heart Of Glass

_**A/N: AU!**_

* * *

><p><span>Heart Of Glass - Blondie<span>

29th May 2012 

"You want to know something?"

"Ok?" Reed said, unsure and slightly worried about what Shane was going to tell him.

"There was a post-Micah pre-Reed." Shane said nonchalantly.

"You dated someone before me?" Reed said, surprised, not knowing this. "And after Micah?"

"Yep."

"Do I know them?" Reed asked, mentally going through all their friends, all Shane's friends from Walcott, wondering which one it could have been.

"No, no way." Shane said.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked, confused.

"I'd never let you meet them." Shane said. "They were a complete idiot. Horrible guy."

"Then why'd you date him?" Reed asked, still confused.

"Because I needed to check I was gay, and after Micah, I needed someone." Shane said. "Anyone."

"So you dated a creep?"

"Pretty much." Shane said. "But now I've got someone a whole lot better."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Also, I apologise to thatforgottenlove because at the weekend, I was reading their drabbles (Seblaine ones, they're very good :D) and the last one I read was for Turning Tables, and it seems that that was still in my mind when I was drabbling that same weekend, so the themes are similar. I'm sorry. :(_**


	145. Spitting Games

_**A/N: Not related to the song really, bar the title. Also, Alex is Alexa's creation, he is their son. Biologically Shane's.**_

* * *

><p><span>Spitting Games - Snow Patrol<span>

30th May 2012

"Alex!" Reed scolded, looking at his son, horrified.

"What'd he do?" Shane said, walking into the kitchen.

"He spat." Reed said, glaring at their son, not sure how to take what had happened.

"Alex?" Shane asked, looking into his grumpy adolescent son's eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"You spat?" Shane prompted.

"And?"

"It's gross." Reed said.

"And not hygienic." Shane added.

"So?"

"Don't spit." Reed and Shane said in unison.

Alex marched out of the room, grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of parents.

"Hey!" Shane called. "My dad disowned me and Blaine! You have it good!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This song would've worked really well for the drabble, had I listened to it before writing it. Oh well. :D_**


	146. Billy Brown

_**A/N: Kind of related I gue**__**ss...**_

* * *

><p><span>Billy Brown - Mika<span>

31st May 2012

Reed's life was great.

He had good grades, some kind of future even if it was undecided, great friends, and everything he needed.

He loved it, it was hard at time, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Then, Shane came along.

Shane made it harder.

Reed felt funny around Shane. He didn't know what to do, felt like his legs would give way. He liked it and didn't at the same time.

Over time, he realised that he did love Shane. And that made it easier, even if other things became harder.

But overall, he was thankful that Shane came along when he did.


	147. Beth

_**A/N: Yeah, I just wrote this and (this is crazy, but here's my pseudonym, review me maybe) it's ok…**_

* * *

><p><span>Beth - Glee Cast<span>

1st June 2012

Shane looked at his phone.

_1 new message: Reed._

He turned back to the choreographer, trying to get his head around some new dance move, but he couldn't block out his phone.

_3 new messages: Reed._

He wanted to go home like mad, see his husband and his kids, but he couldn't, not now, he had to get this right.

Reed needed him, he couldn't take care of two small kids on his own, and Kurt and Blaine were out, so he couldn't ask them for help.

He needed Shane, he knew he couldn't be home, but he needed him anyway.

And Shane needed them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I'm actually kind of really proud of that Author's Note.)<strong>_


	148. The Calendar

**_A/N: I_****_'m sorry I didn't post this yesterday, my WiFi got turned off before I could post it. Sorry. :(_**

* * *

><p><span>The Calendar - Panic! At The Disco<span>

2nd June 2012

Reed sighed as he looked at his calendar, seeing Shane's name all over it, things he was doing, when they were meeting, performances, things they needed to do. Shane everywhere.

It still hurt, Shane not being around. And the constant reminders of having him on his calendar _everywhere_ weren't helping.

Reed took the calendar down, and dug around in a drawer for a bit until he found a marker pen. He then went through the whole calendar crossing off everything to do with Shane. Which was pretty much everything.

When he was finished he took a look at his work, and saw that his calendar was a mess.

He threw it away, and the last piece of Shane with it.


	149. Set My World On Fire

_**A/N: It's getting to the point now where I can't remember whether or not I've already drabbled for certain songs…and songs keep coming up that I've already written for… :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Set My World On Fire - The Feeling<span>

3rd June 2012

"Argh! No! Shane! What the hell are you doing?"

Reed ran into the kitchen when he saw the smoke coming out from under the door.

Smoke started to leave the room when the door was opened, and he realised that Shane was trying to cook, which is why, of course, Shane wanted the kitchen that afternoon.

"Reed?" Shane called out. "Go away! I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Reed yelled back. "The kitchen's on fire!"

"No it's not! I'm fine!"

At that moment, the smoke had just about gone, so they could see each other and talk across the smoke.

Reed saw, on top of the oven, a black mound of something.

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to cook." Shane said sheepishly.

"Cook what?"

"I was making you a cake."

"Why?"

"Because it's our 16 month anniversary of living here." Shane said. "And I wanted to make a cake to celebrate."

"Oh Shane," Reed said, smiling at Shane's adorableness. "I love you more every day."


	150. Love It When You Call

_**A/N: Yet again, I am sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was busy? Is that an ok excuse? I'm sorry.**_

_**This is/is one of my all-time favourite songs ever. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Love It When You Call - The Feeling<span>

4th June 2012

Shane looked down at his phone, begging it to light up with Reed's face and start singing his current ringtone for Reed.

He stared at it for another ten minutes before picking up the phone.

If only he knew that just across the hall, a small blond boy was doing the same thing; staring at his phone and waiting for his boyfriend's face to appear.

Reed picked up his phone and started dialling Shane's number.

_I'm sorry, the number you called is currently engaged._

Shane got the same message when he tried to phone Reed.

The apparent cause of action would be to talk to Reed in person. He was phoning Reed to ask him out on a date anyway.

He stood up, got off his bed (in that order), left his phone on his side table and made the short journey across the hall to Reed's door. He knocked three times.

Reed answered the door, with his phone pressed to his ear. Shane made a gesture to ask if he should leave, but Reed shook his head and took the phone away and hung up.

"I hope that that wasn't important…" Shane said.

"I was phoning you." Reed said quietly and blushed slightly.

"I was trying to call you a minute ago." Shane said, surprise and also slightly worried by their similar thought processes.

"I love it when you call, I love it when you call," Reed half sang, "But you never call at all."

"What's the complication?" Shane also half sang.

Reed nodded slightly, and opened his mouth to sing the next line, but Shane held up a finger to stop him.

"We call each other at the same time." Shane tried to make it fit into the song, but it didn't work.

"That failed." Reed said, grinning.

"Thanks, Reed."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I love this song and I went to see The Feeling in concert when I was about 11, and it was great. :D_**


	151. Crazy Little Thing Called LoveAcoustic

Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Acoustic Version) - Maroon 5

5th June 2012

Reed looked down at his phone, which was flashing with a text from Shane. Reed unlocked his phone and opened the message in one smooth move.

He had to read it twice to realising the second time that yes, it does say that.

_Hey gorgeous! Can you please bring me a pineapple, a soft toy and my old trainers to the studio? Please? Love you! Shane x_

Reed reread it before replying with a quick "Ok…". He then grabbed Shane's shoes and his keys and left the building.

Yep. Love made Reed do strange things.


	152. Little Lion Man

_**A/N: I love this song! Also, I apologise for the language used…**_

* * *

><p><span>Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons<span>

6th June 2012

It was all his fault.

Again.

Well, technically last time it was a joint effort, but more his fault than Shane's, and he hated it.

He knew that he shouldn't expect Shane to take him back again, after all, he had really fucked up, but he couldn't help but hope. He had to hope.

And as he had thought, that hope had been dashed, and Shane had left him.

But he couldn't blame anyone but himself, he'd messed with Shane's heart too much, and it wasn't fair on Shane.

_It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?_


	153. Mathematics

_**A/N: This is a pretty song, and one that my dad was in love with last summer, and played it incessantly, but it's nice. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Mathematics - Cherry Ghost<span>

7th June 2012

_Meet me by the fire escape - Shane. _

Reed felt a shock of exhilaration, anticipation and anxiety when he read the text.

He had been dating Shane for a month now, and they'd been having fun, and Reed was falling, but none of their dates had been off campus yet. And it looked like this one would be. And it was impromptu. And Reed kind of liked it.

At least, he did for the first few moments, and then he realised that he would have to get ready quickly and he was only wearing jeans and a shirt and this could be his first date and first proper kiss and he wanted it to be something that he would remember and he wanted it to be perfect and _oh god now I'm hyperventilating_.

Reed breathed, and knew that he had to leave his dorm _now_ otherwise he'd be worrying for the next half an hour and he'd miss Shane.

Reed left, picking up his phone and his key.

He rounded the corner to the fire escape, and there was Shane, perfect as ever, leaning against the fire escape, waiting for him.

About five minutes later, Reed had his first proper kiss.

It was perfect.


	154. Beauty

_**A/N: STARSHIP!**_

* * *

><p><span>Beauty - Team StarKid<span>

8th June 2012

"Look!"

Shane laughed, watching Reed's eyes light up at the butterflies flying around, feeling that, _yes, Reed is the one_.

"What?" Reed said to Shane, tearing his eyes away from the insects. "Why're you laughing?"

"You." Shane said, grinning.

"Me?" Reed asked.

"You're just so…" Shane searched for the right word. "Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Well, I know a lot of people who would run away from any type of bug, but you, you love them." Shane smiled.

"And?"

"I love them too."


	155. Dancing Like Justin Bieber

_**A/N: Such a short song…**_

* * *

><p><span>Dancing Like Justin Bieber - Charlie McDonnell<span>

9th June 2012

"Shane, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm dancing like Justin Bieber!"


	156. The Age of Revolution

_**A/N: Random song about cricket…**_

* * *

><p><span>The Age Of Revolution - Duckworth Lewis Method<span>

10th June 2012

"Come on, I looked up the rules online!" Shane said, pulling Reed by the hand onto the field where the rest of their friends were.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Reed asked, looking sceptical, any kind of sport didn't go well with him.

"Yeah! It'll be fine!" Shane said, and then gestured for everyone to gather around when they reached the centre of the field.

"Shane, what are we doing?" Kurt asked, curious, but mostly frustrated.

"Cricket!" Shane said excitedly, the Twins high fived, knowing what the game was.

"Cricket?" Logan asked, no idea what Shane was on about, and if he had his way, he wouldn't stick around long enough to find out.

"It's a ball game, kind of like baseball, but a bit more confusing." Julian said, leaning over to whisper in Logan's ear.

Logan, along with some of the other boys made a noise of exasperation. However, if it was like everything else Shane tried, it wouldn't last long before it either failed or they got bored.

Reed felt bad for his boyfriend, trying so hard to do something that not many of the others appeared to want to do, he had to at least support him.

"Cricket, then?" Reed said, looking to Shane.

"Cricket." Shane smiled, glad to know that he had someone on his team, in cricket and life.

As long as Shane was allowed to pick his team.


	157. I Don't Want To Know

_**A/N: I love this song! Also, wouldn't let me in yesterday, so this is why it's up today instead. Sorry.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>I Don't Want To Know - Fleetwood Mac<span>

11th June 2012

Reed was confused.

Confused because he broke up with Shane two months ago, yet a) he missed him and b) he still loved him.

And he didn't like it.

He never wanted to let Shane go, but it was the only fair thing to do when he was moving to New York, and he wanted Shane to live his life and not be tied down by having a boyfriend that he never saw, and then possibly cheating out of being lonely anyway.

So they had broken up.

Neither of them wanted to, but they had.

And lately, Reed had been missing Shane so much, more than he knew he should, and more than he ever had.

And his heart felt empty.

And he only hoped that one day Shane might take him back.

The knock on the door only added to his confusion, it was a Wednesday night, at 11pm, and Kurt was with Blaine, so it wasn't him checking up on Reed.

Despite warnings about not answering the door when it's dark, Reed got up and answered it anyway.

He was more confused when he saw the familiar pair of scuffed and worn sneakers outside his door. And then his confusion was confirmed when he saw the face that belonged to the same body as the feet.

Shane had come back, and with flowers.

Shane leant down to kiss him, and Reed kissed back eagerly.

"I don't want to even know how you got here." Reed murmured. "But I'm so glad you're here."


	158. This Equals Love

This = Love - The Script

12th June 2012

Shane held Reed's hand as they walked through the park. It was a sunny day, warm with a breeze, just right. They'd had a picnic about half an hour earlier, and were now just walking aimlessly through Central Park before going home, enjoying each other's company and the peace from their busy lives.

Reed chattered about fashion and art, and what he and Kurt were planning on doing (going to Paris for a fashion show or something) and how Shane and Blaine would come too, and they could go to some other event that was happening at the same time and they could all have a good time in Paris. Shane wasn't really listening, just enjoying the sound of Reed's voice, loving the excitement in his voice as he spoke, and how happy he was.

He knew that he could spend all of his life with this man, and he could listen to his chatter all day every day. And he wanted to. He'd never get bored of Reed, and he couldn't imagine it ever happening anyway. He loved being with Reed, sunny picnic days or rainy failed-Shane-cooked-dinner days.

Yes.

This = Love.


	159. Love How It Hurts

Love How It Hurts - Scouting For Girls

13th June 2012

Shane looked down at his feet, wondering if he was really doing this.

Really going back to his and Reed's old flat (where Reed still lived) and asking him to take him back. A year after they broke up, but he hadn't stopped loving Reed, not for a second.

He knew that even for just a day more with Reed, he'd go through all the heart break, and the sadness and everything. He'd let Reed break his heart as many time as he wanted to.

Shane stepped forwards to the door, and knocked twice.

Reed opened it, and looked surprised to see Shane, as he would.

"I know you don't want to see me." Shane said quickly, before Reed could cut him off. "But, I have three words for you."

Reed looked like he might cry, a happy type of crying though. And then he said to Shane:

"I love you."


	160. Caught In The Lie Acoustic Version

_**A/N: This is weird and makes little sense.**_

* * *

><p><span>Caught In The Lie (Acoustic Version) - Team StarKid<span>

14th June 2012

"OK, I'll be home at 7?" Reed said down the phone, knowing that Shane was planning something, but not knowing what.

"7?" Shane said, sounding worried. "Can you be home later?"

"Why?" Reed asked. Kurt had let something slip earlier, so he knew something was going on.

"Because…I have to stay at the studio because I'm teaching an extra class?" Shane said, it being a complete lie.

"HA! You are planning something!"


	161. Jackdaw

_**A/N: Flynn, along with Alex, is Alexa's creation. And he is Reed's biological son, jsyk.**_

* * *

><p><span>Jackdaw - David Gray<span>

15th June 2012

There was a small knocking at their bedroom door, one that they'd heard on a few occasions, but not all that recently. They had different views on how to deal with the knocking:

Shane wanted to ignore it and continue sleeping and cuddling Reed.

Reed wanted to let whoever was on the other side of the door in, and check they were ok.

Of course Reed always won, a) because Shane couldn't resist Reed and b) because Shane knew that he couldn't just ignore one of his kids, especially if they had had a nightmare, and he knew just how evil they could be.

So Reed called out to whoever was on the other side of the door, and it opened, and a small, blond figure entered the room.

"Flynn?" Reed asked, sitting up and turning on his bedside lamp. Shane grumbled at the loss of Reed in his arms.

"What's up?" Shane asked, voice thick with sleep.

"I had a nightmare." Flynn said quietly.

"Come in then," Shane said, and lifted the covers to let his son into the bed.


	162. Animal

Animal - Glee Cast

16th June 2012

Shane listened to the song as it played from the speakers, filling the room full of Warblers with music.

_Here we go again…_

Shane smiled, having snuck into Dalton to watch the performance of _Animal_ because Blaine had explained it and it had just sounded So. Damn. Funny.

But now Shane listened to it, and saw his housemates and friends dance around the house to it, he realised how much it applied to him.

A) He wasn't going to sleep tonight because he'd be thinking and worrying about Reed.

B) He wanted more of Reed, to see him more, to talk to him more, to be more.

C) He wanted to be more than friends with Reed.

D) He'd let Reed eat his heart.

He had no idea if Reed felt the same, and he really hoped he did, but he gave up worrying for the last minute of the song, and ran into the centre of the makeshift dance floor and pulled Reed into a dance full of craziness and mocking of Blaine's supposed sexiness.

For that moment, neither of them cared.

* * *

><p>(And in that moment, Reed may have fallen in love.)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love this song. I must watch Sexy again soon. I really must. And Original Song. And The First Time. And Hold Onto Sixteen. And Michael. And Never Been Kissed. And Special Education. And Silly Love Songs.**_


	163. Supermassive Black Hole

Supermassive Black Hole - Muse

17th June 2012

Shane was squirming in his seat.

It wasn't fair.

Reed couldn't just skip around in skin tight jeans and expect Shane not to have a reaction at all. Or to think it was perfectly fine.

Usually, he'd be able to cope, he wouldn't be fooled by the jeans, but today, today, the jeans got him. Maybe that was because he had been dragged along shopping with Kurt and Reed, but he liked to think it was Reed's fault.

So now, he was suffering, and had no chance of even a hug from Reed because he was busy running around the store and trying on clothes and talking to Kurt.

Shane tried to distract himself with things like finding patterns in the colours of the clothes, but it didn't work.

Those jeans would be the death of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Based on the line "Oh baby don't you know I suffer?" in case you can't find the link…It's tenuous, I know. :D**_


	164. Posh Girls

Posh Girls - Scouting For Girls

18th June 2012

Really, whilst Shane wore the private school uniform, and hung out with the private school boys, and had money, and his brother was the prime example of a private school boy, Shane wasn't one. Not really.

Inside, he was a random goofball. A random goofball with money, yes, but he had no idea how to act in social situations and like someone from the class he guessed he was in.

That was part of his worry when Reed said that he would date him. Reed was well groomed into being "posh", he knew exactly what to do and say, whereas Shane didn't.

Reed still did, however, know how to act around a random goofball, and be one himself, and could switch in a second.

Which is why they worked so well together; despite the aura of class and sophistication that Reed exuded, inside he was just an idiot like Shane, yet he could be sophisticated enough for both of them.

They were a perfect pairing of goofballs.


	165. Lying Is The Most Fun

_**A/N: I'm really sorry that these following 4 or 5, weren't posted on time. I really am. I was really tired this week and forgot to post and when I normally post I was falling asleep and yeah. But they're here now, and I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Also, Tabitha is Klaine's daughter.**_

* * *

><p><span>Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco<span>

19th June 2012

"Where's the cake?"

Shane looked up and felt guilty. Reed had told him to keep him some cake, some of Tabitha's first birthday cake, but Shane had forgotten and he was super hungry, so he had eaten it all.

"Uh…" He said. "I fed it to the dog."

"We don't have a dog."

"It went through the wash."

"No it didn't, it's cake."

"The repo man came to collect it."

"No he didn't."

"Uh…"

"You ate it, didn't you?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"Why'd you lie then?" Reed asked. "I don't _really_ mind, I shouldn't have eaten it anyway."

"Because, dear Reed," Shane said, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. "In the words of the great Brendon Urie, lying is the most fun a girl, or a in this case, man, can have without taking her, or his, clothes off."

"Are you sure about that?"


	166. Lucky

Lucky - Glee Cast

20th June 2012

"I'm so lucky."

"Lucky how?" Shane asked, there were many reasons why Reed was lucky, and why Shane himself was, but Shane wanted to know why, at this particular moment, lying on a beach, with Shane putting flowers in Reed's hair, Reed decided to proclaim his luck.

"Because I'm in love with _you_." Reed said.

"Why me in particular?"

"Because you're my best friend."


	167. Hot For Teacher

_**A/N: No Reed, but…**_

* * *

><p><span>Hot For Teacher - Glee Cast<span>

21st June 2012

"Shaaaaaaaaaane!" Blaine half yelled as he entered the coffee shop and saw Shane.

"Blaine?" Shane said, confused by the unusual whininess in his brother's voice. "What's up?"

"Girls." Blaine said. "Teenage girls."

"OK…" Shane said. "A) Blaine, you're gay, and B) You're 25, that's creepy."

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "Not like that!"

"Then how?" Shane said, now thoroughly confused.

"They _like_ me." Blaine said quietly.

"They like you?" Shane asked, trying not to laugh out loud.

Blaine nodded.

Shane burst out laughing and made a mental note to never forget this so he tease Blaine for a long time.


	168. ET

E.T. - Katy Perry

22nd June 2012

Shane looked at Reed's hand in his, a perfect fit.

It fit better than anyone's before Reed did, that girl in third grade, Micah…

It was an alien feeling for Shane, to have someone who was a constant in his life, before there was only Blaine, but they'd gone to different schools.

Yes, this was something alien, something new to Shane, but he liked it.


	169. Who's Thinking About You Now?

**_A/N: I really like this song at the moment. :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Who's Thinking About You Now? - Jason Mraz <span>

23rd June 2012

Reed wasn't used to being cared for all the time. Being loved every second of every day of every year.

Shane realised this when he saw Reed doing everything by himself, doing everything that had to be done because there wasn't anyone around to do it for him, or even help. Reed was independent, and while that was a good thing in many ways, Reed was so independent it was like he couldn't be dependent any more.

So Shane had decided to be that person who cared. Who thought about and loved Reed every second of every day of every year.

Reed had mentioned to Shane a couple of times that he thought that he could just disappear for a few days, fly off the radar completely and no one would notice.

Of course, this was before Reed had Shane.

_Who will be the one to miss you when you've gone missing? Well, I do._


	170. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At The Disco

24th June 2012

"Shane?"

"Yeah?" Shane said, turning his eyes away from the road to look at Reed.

"Where did you book us in to stay tonight?" Reed asked, this had been bugging him a bit tonight, having no idea where they would be staying, and worrying where it be. Nevertheless, he tried to make his voice sound nonchalant.

"Oh." Shane said, and his face fell.

"Shane?" Reed said, now even more worried.

"Uh, Reed," Shane said, turning his eyes back to the road and shuffling nervously. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" Reed asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah…" Shane said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, they found a motel on the side of the road, substandard, but still a place to sleep.<p>

As they entered, if Reed didn't know better, then he would've sworn that Shane crossed himself.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this has only been posted now, and will possibly be the only one posted until Friday. I have got an explanation on my Tumblr (idhspy), so you can read that if you want to know more. Not all that interesting, but it's my Tumblr.**_

_**(I'd also be grateful if you followed me, but that doesn't matter too much, you'll just get additional random information. :D )**_

_**Lots of love and bear hugs,**_

_**DH **_


	171. My First Kiss

**_A_****_/N: OK guys, I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted for the past fortnight. I've had mocks and ugh and blurgh. I'm so sorry, I'm posting all of these now though, so I hope that makes up for my absence. I'm really sorry. _**

* * *

><p><span>My First Kiss - 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha<span>

25th June 2012

Shane leant in and kissed Reed for the first time.

It was soft and sweet and beautifully lingering.

It was perfect.

Yet Shane pulled away quickly, he'd just taken Reed's first kiss. He didn't want that to have happened. He wanted it to have been the other way around, then Reed would've been completely comfortable.

Yet, as Shane pulled away, Reed pulled him back in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Also, as I said in the last one, if I disappear again, I'll put up a thing on my Tumblr to let you know (idhspy). Also, Alexa and I had a gif war the other day, which may amuse you. :)_**


	172. Firework

Firework - Katy Perry

26th June 2012

"You got your gloves?"

"I've got my gloves." Shane said, wiggling his gloved fingers in the air.

"Good good." Reed said, beaming. "Shall we go?"

"We shall" Shane said, and held out a hand for Reed to take.

Reed did so and practically dragged Shane outside into the cool night, and the loud Salton grounds where the all the other boys were waiting for the fireworks to start.

The first ones were spectacular, all bright and loud and exciting.

"I love fireworks." They said in in unison.


	173. I Belong To You

I Belong To You - Muse

27th June 2012

It just so happend that a major fashion event was happening in Mila on Shane's Birthday, and Reed had to go.

"But it's my birthday, Reed!" Shane cried.

"I know!" Reed yelled back. "But I have to go!"

"Don't!" Shane yelled. "Stay!"

"I can't."

"I'm your fiancé, Reed!" Shane . "I should be more important!"

"You are!"

"They why do you belong to your work?"

* * *

><p>It was 3om. Reed had made it. Just.<p>

He ran up the stairs to their apartment, and banged on the door. Shane opened it.

"Reed?" He said, happily surprised.

"I travelled half the world to say," Reed said, breathless. "I belong to you."


	174. Edge Of Glory

Edge of Glory - Glee Cast

28th June 2012

"What if…?"

"Reed, enough with the 'what ifs', it's going to be fine. " Shane said, resting his hands on Reed's shoulders.

"But…"

"No." Shane said. "It's going to be great."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see it," Shane said. "You're on the edge of glory!"

"And I'm here with and because of you."

"Too right you are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: For any British readers out there who used to watch CBBC, and remember Nev, I was going to have Shane say "Too right bro" like Nev, and when I was writing it I was on the bus with my friend and I was having a laughing fit because I find Shane quoting Nev too funny but my friend didn't. So yeah. Shane = Nev._**


	175. Santa Baby

Santa Baby - Glee Cast

29th June 2012

Reed danced around the kitchen, singing along to the flirty festive song, making Christmas cookies with Alex.

Shane watched fondly from the doorway, enjoying the sight of two of the favourite people in his life cooking happily together, and Reed's voice.

Alex was reeling off a list of things that he wanted to Christmas from his dad, with Reed occasionally nodding along and making noises of assent. It just so happened that Alex finished his list as the song drew to a close.

Shane stepped forwards into the kitchen, twirling Reed around under his arm as they sang the last line.

"So hurry down the chimney tonight…"


	176. Warmer Climate

Warmer Climate - Snow Patrol

30th June 2012

"It's too cold."

"Too cold?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're wearing three of my hoodies."

"They smell nice." Reed said. Shane laughed. "But 'm still cold."

"I can't change the weather, honey, we're in Ohio." Shane smiled.

"It's still too cold." Reed repeated.

"We could go to California for Christmas, if you wanted."

"That'd be nice." Reed said, and snuggled into Shane, smiling or himself.


	177. Winter Winds

_**A/N: So for this I originally wrote that Shane's eyes were full of lice. Not nice. Hehe, that rhymed. **_

* * *

><p><span>Winter Winds - Mumford &amp; Sons<span>

1st July 2012

Reed thought of Shane's eyes.

So warm, so kind, so welcoming, so full of love. Reed was glad he'd somehow ended up in his arms. He'd hoped, when he'd first seen Shane, that he'd be allowed to fall in love with the boy with the warm eyes.

He'd let his heart rule this decision.

_With my heart over my head, let love grow. _


	178. Nearly Witches Ever Since We Met

Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) - Panic! At The Disco

2nd July 2012

Ever since Reed met Shane, yes, he'd fallen in love, but he'd also had regrets.

Regrets that his heart had never loved anyone else. He'd never known any other way of being loved.

Regrets that his Mom didn't talk to him for six months because he didn't want to leave Shane in Ohio, so didn't go to New York.

Also, he regretted not giving Shane the chance to love anyone else, even if Shane insisted that he didn't want to.

He wasn't going to let Shane go for some petty regrets though. Which, all in all, weren't all that regretful.


	179. Long Gone And Moved On

Long Gone and Moved On - The Script 

3rd July 2012

Reed looked into the mirror.

_I look…okay._

He shook his head, he had to stop lying to himself.

_Fine. I look awful._

He knew this was a result of the breakup. One of the many results.

He no longer knew how to act. He didn't feel like himself. He didn't fit in his skin. He was more awkward, now even more clumsy as no one was there to stop him falling.

There was a sharp pain that resembled that of heart removed quickly, or at least what Reed imagined it to feel like, whenever he saw Shane and his new boyfriend.

He still said "we" and "us" instead of "I" and "me".

He always gestured to his side to a man who was no longer there.


	180. Upside Down

Upside Down - Paloma Faith

4th July 2012

Yes, he may have lied. A little. Just a little, but he had made it. He was in New York.

The lying part was relatively easy. He told his parents he now wanted to go to a boarding school in New York to be closer to Blaine.

Which wasn't a _lie_.

It just wasn't the whole truth.

He went so he could be as close to Reed as possible. And by close, he meant living with him.

His world was going to be completely different, but he already liked it.


	181. All Alright

_**A/N: I went down the angsty route with this here…**_

* * *

><p><span>All Alright - Fun.<span>

5th July 2012

"Yeah, it's fine. Just grand." Shane spat at Reed.

"Shaaaane! Don't be like this!" Reed cried in reply.

"Don't be like what, Reed?" Shane continued to yell. "Angry? Upset? Confused? Hurt?"

"No! I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean, Reed?" Shane said, tiredness draining his anger. "What did you mean when you cheated on me?"

"Shane, please…"

"No, it's fine, Reed." Shane said, a definite tone of finality in his voice. "I gave you all my love, everything I had. I've nothing left in my heart, and I never will, but it's all alright."


	182. The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know - Panic! At The Disco

6th July 2012

"You see that piano?" Reed said, pointing over to the New Direction's piano.

"Yeah?" Shane whispered back, being careful not to be heard over Mr. Schue and Ms. Medel who were discussing plans for a Warblers/New Directions collaboration.

"Kurt says everyone in New Directions comes in here to yell, tell secrets or share good news." Reed explained.

"And?" Shane asked, not seeing the point.

"That piano's bound to know _everything_."


	183. London Beckoned Songs AMWBM

_**A/N: This is kind of crack. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p><span>London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines - Panic! At The Disco<span>

7th July 2012

"Reed. There's no point."

"Why not?" Reed said, rearranging the layout for Shane's business card.

"Because they don't take me seriously." Shane explained dejectedly. "I'm just a…pretty boy for them, a wet dream. Nothing more."

"Ah." Reed said, turning to Shane. "You need a new look, to make a scene. A big scene."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Reed said, a smile playing at his lips. "With unicorns and puppies and rainbows."

"YES!" Shane exclaimed.

"Wait, really?" Reed said, taken aback. "I was joking, honey, saying you don't need to change for them."

"Oh, Reed, yet _again_, I refer you to Brendon Urie." Shane cleared his throat. "The weather today will be slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A) Indifference or B) Disinterest in what the critics say. In other words, I'm not changing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm slowly uploading them all, I should be back on the right date tomorrow. :) **_


	184. 93 Million Miles

93 Million Miles - Jason Mraz

8th July 2012

"Did you know…" Shane said, scrunching up his face, trying to think of a fact he hadn't already told Reed.

"Yes?"

"We're 93 million miles from the Sun." Shane settled with this.

"No, I didn't know that." Reed replied, smiling slightly at his boyfriend.

"Also, did you know that…"

"What?"

"Did you know that wherever you go within those 93 million miles, or even in ten thousand million miles-"

"10 billion."

"Fine, 10 billion miles, you can always come back home?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Such a beautiful song. :') **_


	185. The Violet Hour

_**A/N: Not even sure if this is the meaning of the song.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Violet Hour - Sea Wolf<span>

9th July 2012

Sexual frustration was a hard (pun intended) thing for Shane.

On one hand, he didn't want to pressure Reed _at all_ in any way shape or form, yet on the other, he didn't know how much longer he could last on just light, infrequent and fleeting kisses.

The trouble was that Reed kept offering more than he was going to give, and Shane thought that part of this, if not all, was deliberate.

But he would wait, and he would enjoy what he got as and when he got it.


	186. In Your Own Time

_**A/N: I borrowed Flynn from Alexa. **_

* * *

><p><span>In Your Own Time - Keane<span>

10th July 2012

"Come on, Flynn, you can do it." Reed said soothingly rubbing his son's back. "Just read the letters, make the sounds they make."

"I can't." Flynn grumped.

"You will be able to, and then you'll find it super easy." Reed said, still trying to encourage his son to read.

"I won't, I'll never be able to." Flynn said, lip trembling as he started to cry.

"Aw, honey," Reed said, wrapping Flynn up in his arms and kissing the top of his blond curls. "It's fine, you'll be able to in your own time, I'll help you."


	187. Barlights

Barlights - Fun.

11th July 2012

"Come on!" Kurt called back to Reed and Shane from where he was racing through the streets, holding onto Blaine's hand.

"We are!" Reed said, laughing at his friends' enthusiasm, trying to catch up to them.

When they did finally catch up, it was only because Kurt and Blaine had stopped. They were outside a bar, not a gay bar, Shane noticed, with really bright lights in every colour you could think of.

When Blaine saw them approach, he pulled Kurt into the bar and beckoned wildly for Reed and Shane to join them.

They did, Shane pulling Reed in out of excitement and curiosity. The music was loud and exciting and the only light in the bar seemed to be from a few lights similar to the ones outside.

It was insane, and they'd never felt more alive.


	188. Disconnected

_**A/N: I borrowed Alex and Flynn from Alexa here... :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Disconnected - Keane<span>

12th July 2012

"Well, maybe I don't want to be part of this family anymore!" Alex yelled at his fathers, storming away from them, grabbing his coat and keys on his way out, slamming the door behind him.

Flynn was the one to break the silence.

"Whoa."

Shane's head fell into his hands in despair. His son had changed so much, he felt he didn't know him anymore, and every time he tried to reconnect there was an invisible wall between them. He wondered what had happened, and it upset and worried him.

"He'll be fine, it's just a phase." Reed said, placing a comforting hand on his husband's back.

Shane hoped with all his might that what Reed said was the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm worried I've lost some of my readers due to my hiatus. I'm really sorry I didn't update, and I miss you all dearly. Please come back if you have the time. I love you all. Especially my regular reviewers, I always love hearing what you think of the day's drabble. :')**_


	189. The Weight of Love

The Weight of Love - Snow Patrol

13th July 2012

Reed closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, he let the sunlight warm his face and the wind breezing over the windshield and into their faces fill his senses.

They had the highway to themselves on this hot summer morning, so Shane had his foot down and they were speeding through the country, not looking back, not looking forward, enjoying the moment as it was.

Reed smiled broadly, looking to his right at Shane. Life was great; warmth, breeze, love, freedom. He was in love, in love with everything at that moment.

This is what love felt like, like the wind, washing over him, consuming him, making him feel free.

He loved it.


	190. Hermione Can't Draw

Hermione Can't Draw - Team StarKid

14th July 2012

"Reed! I told you, I fail!"

"No, no you don't, you just need practice." Reed said, handing the pencil back to Shane.

"Even if I can, I can't compare to you." Shane said sadly.

"No, that's true." Reed said, smiling, and then nudged Shane with his shoulder. "Come on, try again. You can draw."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Also, to clarify, I totally understand people who usually review chapters not reviewing all of them when I post in bulk. :D And I shall really try to post every day again. I'm sorry for not doing so._**


	191. Harry Potter In 99 Seconds

Harry Potter in 99 Seconds - Jon Cozart

15th July 2012

"It's too long." Reed said, looking at the books on Shane's shelf. "There's so much."

Shane gasped. "Are you _mad_? This is _Harry Potter_."

"I know, I know." Reed said, nodding. "But you could shorten it by so much. Just, like, have Harry kill Voldemort in the beginning or something."

"You can't shorten in. There's no way to summarise it." Shane said, shaking his head.

"Is that a challenge?"


	192. Dreams

_**A/N: SGD :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Dreams - Fleetwood Mac<span>

16th July 2012

"Dreams?" Shane asked, looking up into the sky.

"My dreams?" Reed asked, Shane nodded. "Uh…you."

"No! You can't say that!" Shane exclaimed.

"Why not?" Reed said indignantly.

"Because I haven't been your dream since childhood." Shane explained.

"Oh!" Reed said, and then thought for a moment. "I want to have a gallery in New York, and a flat, a really nice one."

Shane laughed.

"What?" Reed said, defensively.

"It's just that if I could've said anything for a dream for you to have, that would've been exactly it." Shane said, and turned on his side to face Reed.

"Am I that predictable?" Reed smiled.

"Oh, no, I just know you too well." Shane said, and then was silent for a few moments before adding: "How do you plan to achieve these dreams?"

"I plan to go to New York, get an apartment, go to college, and then get famous for being awesome." Reed explained.

"Can I come too?"

"Sure." Reed said, beaming. "I did say you were my dream first of all, if you remember."


	193. Pas De Cheval

Pas De Cheval - Panic! At The Disco

17th July 2012

"You can't get rid of me!" Shane yelled to the sky, to their fifth floor apartment's open window, to where Reed was reading a book in his favourite armchair.

Reed rolled his eyes, yet again having tried to throw Shane out, albeit it half heartedly, he knew he couldn't let this whirlwind of a man go, but sometimes he tested his willpower.

Reed walked over to the window. "Oh?"

"No, I'm the greatest thing to ever have happened. Especially to you."

Reed shook his head and smiled, knowing it was the truth.


	194. Not The End

Not The End - Glee Cast

18th July 2012

Shane wiped away a tear from Reed's cheek as it fell.

"Aw, come on, honey, it's fine. You'll be fine." He pressed a kiss to Reed's forehead.

"But…but…I'm leaving you, Shane." Reed said quietly, almost choking on a sob.

"No, you're not." Shane said, smiling. "I'm coming to see you next weekend."

"But I won't see you every day." Reed said, leaning into Shane.

"But the Sun will still shine, the world will go 'round." Shane said into Reed's hair, a tear of his own falling.

"But it won't be as bright." Reed countered, looking up into Shane's eyes.

Shane smiled slightly and leant down and kissed Reed tenderly, pouring all of his love into it.

"But it's not the end."


	195. Beautiful Goodbye

**_A/N: This song is so __sad, I love it so much. It's a lot like their older stuff. :) _**

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful Goodbye - Maroon 5<span>

19th July 2012

Shane's heart broke when he saw the tears slide down Reed's cheek, perfectly formed liquid crystals. It also didn't hope that he knew that it was his fault that these tears were falling.

He wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb, mentally cursing Reed for being so perfect when he cried, making this all so much harder than it already was.

He had only suggested a break, whilst Reed settled into New York and while they were apart. He didn't want to do it, he just thought it would be easier for Reed to settle into college and New York life without having to maintain a relationship.

But this wasn't how he had planned it. Reed was more upset than he had anticipated, and was now making this much harder, and also more beautiful, than it should be.

This was goodbye, for now at least, and it was painfully and unfairly beautiful.


	196. That's Not My Name

_**A/N: Alex borrowed from Alexa. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>That's Not My Name - The Ting Tings<span>

20th July 2012

"Alexander!" Reed called down the hall to his son, who was taking forever to get ready to leave, and getting sick of waiting and calling his name. There was no reply, as Reed had expected, so he yelled again, this time more sternly. "Alexander!"

Reed waited another five minutes before walking down the hallway and knocking on Alex's bedroom door before opening.

"Alex!" Reed said to the boy who was lounging around on his bed.

"What?" Alex said calmly, not bothered at all by his angry father in the doorway.

"Are you ready to leave?" Reed said. "I've called you more than twice now."

"Have you?" Alex asked innocently. Reed nodded. "I believe I heard you calling for an Alexander."

"Yes, and that would be you."

"No, it wouldn't; that's not my name."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Also, next week I am going on holiday, so I won't be posting I'm afraid. You'll get them all when I get back though. :) The original plan was to post them all before I went, but I have run out of time. :( See you all soon! DH :) _**


	197. Perfect

_**A/N: So, I've taken a longer hiatus than expected, but I'm back now. :D So here are the past fortnight's drabbles, and also, because I didn't start posting the drabbles at the beginning of the year, I'll be posting drabbles for that time period too, to make sure you definitely get your 365 drabbles. Some of these might be double drabbles, so I've accidentally drabbled for the same song twice, or I did it because it could be written two ways. So on those days, they'll have dates for January, just so you know that I'm not going insane. Yet. **_

* * *

><p><span>Perfect - Glee Cast<span>

21st July 2012

"Now remember, Alex, no matter what anyone says. You, and your brother are perfect, ok? 100%." Reed said, hands on Alex's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Why would they say anything?" Alex asked, suddenly worried.

"They might not, they probably won't, but high school's a mean place, just be careful." Shane said.

Alex sighed and turned to leave.

"We love you!" Shane shouted as his son left.


	198. Circle the Drain

Circle The Drain - Katy Perry

22nd July 2012

Reed sighed; Shane had fallen asleep during sex once again, at least neither of them had really been into it, and nothing had really happened anyway.

Shane had fallen in with the wrong crowd at his dance class. They smoked, occasionally did drugs, and skipped class. Shane didn't skip, but he spent the whole time covering for them and doing extra work, so not only was he occasionally wasted and/or stoned, he was also always tired.

Reed didn't know what to do. He loved Shane, so much, but he didn't know if he could help, or if Shane loved him as much anymore.


	199. Behind The Sea

Behind The Sea - Panic! At The Disco

23rd July 2012

"I don't need God." Shane sighed, after leaving the church his Dad had forced him into for the morning. "If there even is one."

Reed, who had come along for moral support, took Shane's hand and squeezed it.

"I've coped fine without him, even with his followers taunting me." Shane said, and then as an afterthought: "OK, I coped badly when they killed my friend, but I think that's understandable."

"But if God does exist, we have a lot to thank him for." Reed said thoughtfully.

"Like?"

"Well, I wouldn't have you."


	200. Garands

Garands - Young the Giant

24th July 2012

Shane watched on as his Dad yelled at Blaine, utterly confused as to why he was yelling. He didn't understand what was wrong with loving someone.

And then he realised it was because of the gender. Apparently, Shane's Dad wasn't going to let them love who they wanted without a fight.

_Lost my rights when I was young taken by the ones I trust long before I knew of love._


	201. Those Distant Bells

Those Distant Bells - Snow Patrol

25th July 2012

Micah watched at the gate, seeing Shane greet guests before his wedding, looking very happy.

Micah's heart wrenched in his chest and was reminded yet again that Shane no longer loved him as he loves Reed.

[line break]

Shane had insisted on bells, even though they weren't getting married in a church, and wherever the noise was coming from, it was loud and clear in Micah's head.

He was so _so_ happy for them, but he still felt a little sad. He still loved Shane, but he ran, well, was forced away. But he could've stuck around.

Reed wouldn't run, not ever. Reed would die for Shane, something that Micah wasn't prepared to do.


	202. Elvis Ain't Dead

_**A/N: I couldn't make it sad…**_

* * *

><p><span>Elvis Ain't Dead - Scouting For Girls<span>

26th July 2012

OK, so maybe he was kind of in denial a bit. Just a tad.

He knew that he hadn't got into his preferred art college, but he kept painting anyway, as if by doing some more really good paintings he could get in, they would change their minds, they would choose him.

Shane was getting a bit fed up, he hadn't seen Reed properly in days, and they shared a bed, so that was quite something for Reed to manage.

Eventually. Reed would realise that maybe he wasn't meant to go.


	203. Daylight

_**A/N: Alexa's written a happier one for this song, so go check it out! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Daylight - Maroon 5<span>

27th July 2012

Shane looked down at the perfection in his arms, at Reed. He held him tight to his chest, trying to keep him as close as possible for the last few hours. He wasn't going to sleep; he would memorize Reed instead.

He had a plan. He would leave at sunrise. Then he wouldn't have to see Reed's face crumple in confusion and sadness. It was cowardly, yes, but he knew he was no good for Reed, so he ahd to leave.

He left a note.

_I had to go. I'll always love you. - Shane x _


	204. Introduction

_**A/N: Short song, short drabble.**_

* * *

><p><span>Introduction - Panic! At The Disco<span>

28th July 2012

"Mom, this is Shane." Reed said, blushing slightly. "My boyfriend."


	205. You Shook Me All Night Long

You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC

29th July 2012

Shane saw Reed dancing with Kurt, his blond curls dancing as he jumped. Typically, he was wearing skinny jeans, making Shane's heart damn near stop when he saw his boyfriend, realising that _yes, this is my boyfriend_.

He didn't know how Reed did it, but he shook Shane's life, and mind, up completely, in a good way. Shane would often lie awake at night, unable to sleep because of Reed.


	206. The Cave

The Cave - Mumford & Sons

30th July 2012

The divorce was awful; it was messy, it was just painful and traumatic. And there was their stuff, they had to split it. They had started with a take-what's-yours-and-I'll-take-mine strategy, but that didn't work, their stuff was too interlinked, they were too dependent.

And their names, they shared that too. They could go back to previous ones, but they wouldn't know it.


	207. Runaway

Runaway - Maroon 5

31st July 2012

Reed returned home, sighing as he went through the door, dumping his heavy bag and kicking off his shoes. As he entered the living room, Shane looked up at him expectantly, and with slight disappointment.

"What?" Reed said, sinking into an armchair.

"I sent you a text about an hour ago asking you to come home."

"I didn't get it." Reed replied, checking his phone. "Mustn't have sent."

"Damn phone." Shane grumbled.

"What did you want me for?" Reed asked, leaning forward and putting a hand on Shane's knee.

"Oh, I'd figured out how to ask you to marry me, but you weren't here." Shane said nonchalantly.

Reed's mouth fell open.


	208. LOVE

L-O-V-E - Glee Cast

1st August 2012

"Reeeeeeeeeeed, I'm bored." Shane sighed as he flopped onto the sofa next to Reed. "Thoroughly bored."

"Well, I don't know what you can do." Reed said, not looking up from his work.

"Make out with me?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Can't; busy." Reed said. "Besides, I'm not going to make out with you just to cure your boredom."

Shane huffed. He would make an acrostic. That was what he did when he was younger to cure boredom. He stole a pen and a piece of paper from Reed and got to work.

**R**eed**  
>E<strong>xcels**  
>E<strong>xcellently **  
>D<strong>amaging

**A**nd**  
>N<strong>ever**  
>D<strong>isappoints

There, Shane got stuck, so Reed, who was watching, filled it in for him.

**S**_hane_**  
>H<strong>_as_**  
>A<strong>_ lot of _**  
>N<strong>_oteworthy_**  
>E<strong>_xams-to-study-for._

"Spoilsport." Shane huffed.

"You'll fail otherwise." Reed said, grinning.

"Not with this brain." Shane replied, and tapped his head before exiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This drabble took a while… :D And I hope it makes sense. :D**_


	209. It Gets Better

It Gets Better - fun. 

2nd August 2012

"Shane, what're you doing?" Reed asked, coming up behind Shane, he kissed the top of Shane's unruly dark curls.

Reed had heard Shane talking to no one for the past half hour, and was intrigued, he knew he was making a video of some sort, but wasn't sure of what or why.

"And, this, everyone and anyone, is Reed." Shane said into the webcam. "My wonderful fiancé, who I _will_ marry. Say hi to the people, honey." Shane beamed at Reed, and Reed understood what Shane was doing. An It Gets Better video. He wished he'd been there from the start.

"Hi," Reed said quietly, waving slightly at the camera. "It gets so much better."


	210. Too Afraid To Love You

_**A/N: For the next few, my brother was playing his music, so I decided to drabble to it, although much I haven't heard, so some of these are tenuous links to the song titles. :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Too Afraid To Love You - The Black Keys<span>

3rd August 2012

"I love you."

It was said in a whisper, muffled by Reed's hair as Shane spoke into it. If you hadn't been listening, you wouldn't have heard it.

But Reed did. And he froze. He knew he should be glowing, and euphoric, but he was scared more than anything. He knew Shane expected, or would like Reed to say it back at least, but Reed couldn't.

He was too afraid.


	211. Lucky Strike

_**A/N: A song of my brother's I knew. I gave him this song. :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Lucky Strike - Maroon 5<span>

4th August 2012

Everything was going awfully. Somehow, Shane had been drafted into a game of Dads' baseball with the other Dads of the children in Alex's class. He didn't want to be there. He was awful at baseball. He was batting and already had two strikes.

The other halves of the Dads playing baseball, the Moms, had gone for coffee, and then were probably shopping or something, and Reed had gone along with them, saying he was terrible at baseball. It was all part of a bonding and getting-to-know each other plan by Alex's school.

They turned up, the Moms and Reed, and it appeared that they _had_ gone shopping. Reed was wearing a new pair of tight dark purple jeans.

Shane came out of his reverie, just in time to hear: "Aaaand, three strikes, I'm afraid you're out, Shane."

The pitcher threw him an apologetic look, but Shane grinned back; he was out of the game and Reed was back.

Reed sure as hell was his lucky strike in more ways than one.


	212. Ten Cent Pistol

**_A/_****_N: I'm getting really crap at updating. Argh. :( And Alex and Flynn belong to Alexa, as always. Even though Flynn is so cute I just want to take him home and hug him forever._**

* * *

><p><span>Ten Cent Pistol - The Black Keys<span>

5th August 2012

"Aw! Daddy! Daddy! Papa! Look!" Alec exclaimed as they walked past a thrift store.

Reed, who had been holding Alex's hand, stopped when the small boy relinquished it and started calling for his parents. Shane, who was blissfully unaware of them stopping, too bust cooing to Flynn, continued walking.

"Shane!" Reed called, and beckoned his husband back. "What is it, Alex?"

But Alex didn't have to reply, Reed saw the bronze toy fun as soon as he looked down to his son.

"No way, Alex." Reed said, shaking his head. "Not buying you a gun."

"What's up?" Shane asked, ambling over.

"He wants a gun." Reed explained, frowning at Alex.

"A gun?!"

"It's a toy gun, Daddy." Alex said, smiling and squinting up at Shane. "Toy gun."

"No, no guns." Shane said, shaking his head.

"No?" Alex said, and started to whimper.

Reed, who couldn't resist anyone in his small family, picked Alex up, dried his tears and promised ice cream, and Alex, who was five, was pacified.

Also, they had plans to get Alex a nerf gun for his next birthday.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Also, in the last chapter of Breakdown, which some of you may have read, I hid a reference, and the first two people to get it won a oneshot, and I have finally written one of them! It was for Booksquirm, and is about Blaine comforting Kurt after not getting into NYADA and I have posted it on my Tumblr idshpy . tumblr . com , just remove the spaces, so if you want to read it, it's there. :) It's on the page called My Fanfiction. :) I will also be posting other random stuff there too, so please check it out! DH :) _**


	213. Light A Roman Candle With Me

_**A/N: At the time of writing this, I didn't know what a roman candle is, so I used a sparkler instead. Sorry.**_

* * *

><p><span>Light A Roman Candle With Me - fun.<span>

6th August 2012

Reed looked up at the sky, heard the waves lap the sand a few metres away from his feet. He and Shane had taken a picnic blanket from the Brightman's store cupboard and had made their way to the beach below the Brightmans house to watch the fireworks.

Reed turned to look at Shane, who he had felt move, and saw Shane holding a sparkler and smiling slightly.

"Light a sparkler with me?"

And in that moment, everything was perfect.


	214. The Freedom Song

The Freedom Song - Jason Mraz

7th August 2012

Shane felt wonderful. Ecstatic. Euphoric. Elated. All those other synonyms beginning with E.

There was no reason why today was such a good day, it just was. The sky was blue the air was clear, the birds singing.

He'd managed to wake Reed up without Reed yelling at Shane, which was another miracle. He danced into Reed's dorm, singing loudly, and pulled a still half asleep, and pulled a still half asleep Reed out of his bed and twirled him around the whole of Windsor without Red falling once.

It was a happy, free day, so he sang about it.


	215. Fast Fuse

Fast Fuse - Kasabian

8th August 2012

Shane wasn't one for immediate anger, and neither was Reed, they were both failry patient.

Kurt, on the other hand had the ability to go from a simmer breeze to a nuclear explosion. Especially, apparently, when you crumpled his best couture garments.

Also, when the method of crumpling and creasing was…unorthodox.

So he blew up at Reed and Shane, full scale anger. He wouldn't hear and type of defence at all.

They were in trouble.


	216. Start Me Up

Start Me Up - The Rolling Stones

9th August 2012

"Oh no, Blaine, please don't do that." Reed pleaded when he saw what Blaine was planning on giving Flynn. "No, Blaine, please!"

But it was too late.

Flynn had downed the energy drink and already appeared to be bouncing around.

"What?" Blaine asked, apparently only just hearing Reed.

"He's going to go mental, Blaine." Reed moaned, gesturing to his son and frowning. "He's never going to stop now. You're a bad uncle."

"No, I'm not." Blaine grinned. "A bad brother and brother-in-law maybe, but not uncle." Blaine looked at Flynn and started laughing. "Look! He loves it!"

"He's practically high, Blaine!" Reed exclaimed, watching Flynn run around. "You're an awful uncle. I feel sorry for your kids and Kurt."

"They all love me."

"Hmmm."


	217. Friends

_**A/N: This isn't strictly Rane, but it's Dalton…**_

Friends - Band of Skulls

10th August 2012

After they all graduated, things got weird. They were now all spread out across the country, trying to wreak havoc in their new schools, but it was never the same. Even the Stuarts missed the Brightmans, that's how weird it was.

So, to combat this during one of their weekly conference calls (Han had somehow created a free, good quality, private internet video chat room thing for _all_ of them, no matter how many of them were there, all they needed was a password) they decided to meet up once a month, at a different university each time. The twins, Julian and anyone else who had/had access to a private jet agreed to loan them to whoever needed them to get to where they needed to be.

They all looked forward to these weekends and needed them immensely.


	218. All Alone

All Alone - Fun. 

"Look! Reed! Look what I found!" Shane called to Reed, who had left Shane stood at a stall and had continued through the market.  
>"What?" Reed said, turning around and walking back to Shane.<br>"A doll, for the baby!" Shane said, very excitedly.  
>"A doll?"<br>"Yeah, and look," Shane pressed its stomach. "It sings!"  
>"It's…"<br>"Great!" Shane said. "Let's buy it."  
>"I was thinking more…grotesque? Ugly?" Reed suggested. "Come on, let's find something else."<p>

Shane let Reed walk ahead a bit before handing over $10 to the stallholder and hiding the doll in his jacket.

Alex, the baby, loved the doll.


	219. Fifteen Minutes Old

Fifteen Minutes Old - Snow Patrol

Their first child. A boy. A very cute one with a few dark curls. Alexander.

They'd chosen the name when they saw him. A good, flexible name. He was only fifteen minutes old, yet he looked so much like Shane it was unbelievable.

He was theirs.


	220. Full Moon

Full Moon - The Black Ghosts

"Daddy…" Flynn said, tugging on Shane's sleeve urgently. Shane crouched down to Flynn's level, gesturing behind his back for Reed to stop too. "What's up, little guy?"  
>Flynn pointed into the sky. "Moon." Shane turned to look, and yes, there was the moon.<br>"What about it?"  
>"It's big and a circle." Flynn said, looking scared, still staring at the moon. Shane nodded, prompting Flynn to continue. "Alex said monsters come out when the moon's big." Flynn mumbled, looking a bit ashamed. Shane gathered him up in his arms and stood up straight again.<br>"Well, I know for sure that there aren't any monsters." Shane said, "And if there were I'd keep you safe and fight them away from you, Alex and Papa."  
>"With your dancing?"<br>Shane chuckled. "Yes, with my dancing."


	221. I Was Here

I Was Here - Glee Cast

"Shane!" Reed shrieked through drunken laughter. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
>"Well," Shane slurred, swaying slightly on the chair he was stood on. "I'm painting."<br>"Painting what, honeybun?" Reed giggled.  
>"Something <em>epic<em>, cutiepie." Shane said with drunk sincerity. Reed giggled again.  
>"I've got some really long lasting paint if you want it, cupcake?" Reed said, tottering over to his paints and throwing a bottle at Shane.<p>

When Shane was finished, he simply said: "I was here."

The next morning, Reed and Shane woke with massive hangovers, and _RVK & SA _in a heart covering the ceiling of Reed and Kurt's dorm.

"Shit."

It looked like they had also had a large bill for damages, and punishment for being drunk on campus.

But secretly, they loved it.


	222. Ladykiller

Ladykiller - Maroon 5

Reed saw a group of three girls out of the corner of his eye, who were giggling in the direction of Shane. Shane, who was blissfully unaware of his allure to both sexes, and these girls in particular.

Reed nudged him and went up on his tiptoes to whisper in Shane's ear. "Giggling fangirls at 3 o'clock."

Shane looked confused and astonished, and then looked for the girls. He marched over to them, who looked like they might die, and said, very bluntly, that he was gay and taken.

Shane walked back over to Reed, a very smug look on his face, knowing full well how he had just killed their dreams.


	223. Looking For A Girl

Looking For A Girl - Teddy Thompson

"We're never going to find one!" Shane huffed, annoyed and frustrated.  
>"We will, honey, we will." Reed soothed, stroking Shane's arm. "It'll be fine."<br>"None of them look like you though!" Shane exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the many sheets of paper bearing details of egg donors. "Why can't you just have a sister?"  
>"Because sadly, my parents weren't together long enough. Besides, that's be weird." Reed said, smiling up at Shane. "Come on, keep looking."<p> 


	224. No Good Deed

No Good Deed - Wicked Cast

He was going to the florist's on the corner to buy Shane flowers. Shane always bought him flowers, so he decided he should do it, just for a change. But it had ended terribly. He was too excited, and stepped into the road at the wrong moment. Completely the wrong moment, it wasn't even that he was being clumsy. He got hit.

And now he was lying, comatose, in a hospital bed, for the first time in five years.

Shane bought him flowers.


	225. One More Night

One More Night - Maroon 5

Shane had decided to leave.

But that was six months ago.

He promised he would, he and Reed fought all the time, and Reed was going to New York in the Fall anyway. But every time he said he would, something would happen and he stayed.

_Just one more night._

It didn't help Shane that Reed was so goddamn attractive, and wonderful, even if they didn't get on so well anyway.

One more night turned into forever every time.


	226. Payphone

Payphone - Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa

Shane stoof in the phone booth, staring at the payphone. He wanted to call home, or what was his home, to call Reed, but he didn't have the nerve anymore. He couldn't bring himself to do it, even though he was hurting so badly. So, so badly.

He'd messed up. He was no longer holding Reed. No longer safe. He didn't have a home. No happy ending.

Something gave Shane the courage though to dial his old number. And Reed picked up. Shane froze, yet, from somewhere inside him, a voice spoke up.

"Fairy tales are full of shit, happy ever afters are hard. I'm sorry." And then he just hung up and walked away.

Even the sun has to set in paradise, and Shane knew that it wouldn't rise again. Not for him.


	227. Peaches

Peaches - The Stranglers

"Ooh, he's nice." Kurt said, lowering his sunglasses to admire a particularly good looking individual.  
>"And him…" Reed said, nudging Kurt and pointing slightly to the left.<br>"Ooh yes." Kurt said appraisingly. "The good thing about California, and the beaches in general, is that it's so hot that the men don't wear shirts…"  
>"Oh yes, that is great." Reed agreed, eyes scanning the beach. "Ooh, look, Kurt, that one there, short, dark curls, he's <em>definitely<em> your type."  
>"Oh yes. He's gorgeous." Kurt beamed. "And the one next to him, totally made for you."<br>"You think we should go over?" Reed asked with mock-nervousness.  
>"Definitely." Kurt said, and he started walking briskly over to them. "Hello, boys."<br>"Hello," Blaine said, kissing Kurt. "What were you two up to?"  
>"Oh, nothing." Kurt said, grinning. "Admiring the beautiful."<br>"Find anyone?" Shane asked.  
>"No-one as beautiful as you." Reed said, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Shane.<br>"Well that's good."


	228. Starlight

Starlight - Muse

Lying on the roof of their apartment block, looking up at the stars, with only the faint sound of music drifting up from Shane's cousin's apartment below, Shane only wanted one thing. But Reed had been distant and closed off recently, and had shrugged off physical contact.

However, a quarter of an hour into their stargazing, Reed shifted over to Shane, allowing Shane to wrap his arms around him and hold him. All Shane had wanted, and it had come true.

Shane promised to never let Reed go, as long as he never became distant. And even then Shane would cling on with all the power of a limpet to its rock in the middle of a storm.


	229. Talk You Down

Talk You Down - The Script

Shane was always good with words. He could talk himself out of any situation. All but one, apparently.

Reed had left, just gone. To stay with Kurt, he said. But that was unlikely because Kurt and Blaine lived on the floor above, it was sudden, and Shane had no words at the time. But he had them all now. All the right words, all the ones he needed.

Every day, during the half an hour before Reed left for college, and when he came home, Shane waited in the lobby of their apartment block.

He couldn't let Reed get away; he'd lose everything.


	230. We Found Love

We Found Love - Boyce Avenue

They were in the centre of the dance floor, dancing wildly at Reed's prom. All the seniors were graduating, leaving Shane and Dwight - who had been given honorary invites by the teachers - behind.

Shane and Reed looked each other in the eye at the same moment, and they knew exactly what the other was think. They'd found love, found acceptance, in each other and all of their friends, no matter how hopeless it had seemed at first.


	231. Airplane Song

Airplane Song - Scouting For Girls

"I miss you so much, Reed." Shane said, sighing down Skype to his boyfriend.  
>"I miss you too," Reed said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.<br>"When will you be coming back?"  
>"I don't know…" Reed said, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from his laptop to the calendar above his desk. "Summer?"<br>"Summer?" Shane repeated back, sighing again; it was a long time away. Too long.  
>"Yeah, I think so." Reed said, nodding. "I can only really come back for weekends before that."<br>"Could you not do that?" Shane asked hopefully.  
>"I could do I guess…" Reed said, standing up to take his calendar of its hook and putting it down on his desk.<br>"You haven't been back since January…" Shane said, trying desperately to make Reed come back to him.  
>"No, I know." Reed said. "Are you free next weekend?"<br>"I can be." Shane said, smiling. "Of course I can be."  
>"Good." Reed said, beaming back.<br>"Get yourself on that aeroplane then."


	232. Caught In The Lie

Caught In The Lie - Team StarKid

"Well, I'm related to Reed." Shane said, lying through his teeth. "So please give me the discount too."  
>"Are you sure?" The assistant asked.<br>"Yes, I am. I'm his brother." Shane said, nodding. "So please, as this is for him, give me the discount."  
>"Okay, okay, sir." The assistant said, wrapping the very expensive shirt in paper, the shirt for Reed, which was a surprise present, but Shane didn't want Reed to know about it. "Your name?"<br>"Shane Ander-" Shane stopped midsentence as he realised that now, he had been caught lying. The assistant changed the amount he had to pay, and then passed the machine across the desk to him, smiling.


	233. Dynamo of Volition

Dynamo of Volition - Jason Mraz 

"And one, two, three," Shane said, looking up at Logan and Julian and beaming. "We win."  
>"What?!" Logan said, never one to willingly lose a competition. "No, that can't be right!"<br>"Nope, it is." Shane said, shaking his head, snaking an arm around Reed's shoulders and pulling him close. "You can check if you like."  
>"I will." Logan said, picking up Shane and Reed's pile of fake money and beginning to count it out.<br>"Lo, they've probably one. They had Mayfair and Park Lane, with houses on them." Julian said, rubbing Logan's back.  
>"We had loads of houses too!" Logan exclaimed, ignoring his boyfriend, who sighed, and they all continued to watch as Logan counted out the money and then recounted again and again. "They did win…" He said quietly.<br>"High five me, Reed!" Shane exclaimed, putting his hand in the air. Reed slapped it happily, grinning.


	234. That Green Gentleman

That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) - Panic! At The Disco

"Reed, what are you wearing?" Shane asked, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. "Like, what even is that?"  
>"I'm an elf!" Shane exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly, the bells on his boots jingling as he did so, and Reed knew that that would get annoying.<br>"Oh, of course." Shane said, nodding.  
>"What are you meant to be?" Reed asked, cocking his head.<br>"I'm a hobbit, Frodo Baggins, to be precise." Shane said, nodding, sliding a hobbit ear onto his ear.  
>"So a hobbit and an elf?" Reed asked.<br>"Yes, my little green gentleman."


	235. Keep Awake

Keep Awake - 100 Monkeys

"No, Reed, no falling asleep." Shane yawned, nudging Reed in the side, which made his head move up suddenly, and his eyes spring open.  
>"But so tired…" Reed said, yawning too.<br>"But if you want to see the sunrise then we have to stay awake." Shane said, pulling Reed into his side.  
>"Ugh." Reed sighed.<br>"Come on," Shane said, kissing his hair. "It'll be worth it."  
>"It better be."<p> 


	236. The Letdown

The Letdown - The White Tie Affair

"Hey, Reed?" Shane said, sticking his head around their bedroom door, looking towards his boyfriend. Reed instantly tensed up, and looked panicked, raising his eyes slowly from his work to Shane.  
>"Yes?" Reed said very quietly.<br>"Can I join you please?" Shane asked, stepping into the room.  
>"Why?" Reed squeaked.<br>"Because I want to cuddle?" Shane said, telling him the truth.  
>"Do you?"<br>"Yes," Shane said, nodding and stepping into the room. "Is that okay?" Reed nodded gingerly and Shane sighed.

Shane knew what had happened, and he knew that he may have ruined their relationship forever. Shane had had a one night stand. And that one night stand and somehow found _her_ - he had slept with a girl - way to Reed, and had shown him a photo of them together in a bar. And now Reed was worrying every time Shane opened his mouth, worried that he would leave, or that he had cheated on him again.

Shane knew that he had let Reed down, and he wasn't surprised if soon enough Reed would break up with him, but he hoped he would let him down slowly.


	237. This'll Be My Year

This'll Be My Year - Train 

Shane sighed as he looked at his new calendar.

_A new year, a new start._

He really hoped it'd be true, he had desperately wanted to find someone, but no luck since Micah. He had heard that Blaine had a new "pretty and cute gay friend", in Wes' words, and he knew that Blaine would probably end up making a move at some point, but Shane desperately wanted his own "pretty, cute, gay friend". He was feeling lonely, and he knew that Walcott didn't have any gay guys, or at least any that were his age. But he thought visiting Dalton could help.

That year, Shane visited Dalton a lot more. And he fell in love.


	238. Mountains of Navajo

Mountains of Navajo - Scouting For Girls

"Your Mom scares me." Shane muttered quietly under his breath to Reed when Hilde had gone out of the room to get some drinks for them.  
>"She's fine, Shane," Reed sighed, squeezing Shane's hand. "And she seems to like you."<br>"_Seems_." Shane repeated, raising his eyebrow at Reed.  
>"Yes, and that's more than she does with most people, so be flattered." Reed said curtly.<br>"Really?" Shane asked, surprised.  
>"Yes." Reed nodded. "So be glad."<br>"Okay, okay, I will." Shane said. "But she does scare me."  
>"Well don't let it show, okay?" Reed said. "She'll eat off your fear."<br>Shane gulped. "There really is no one like your mother."


	239. I'm Not Over You

I'm Not Over You - Scouting For Girls

Shane turned the corner, and then ran up to Reed's apartment building. He took a short moment to catch his breath before he located the button for Reed's intercom and then he pressed it.  
>"Hello?" Reed said, his small voice crackling through the speaker, apparently not expecting a visitor. Shane breathed a sigh of relief momentarily, knowing he'd got the right place, and then he started to worry again; he needed Reed to take him back, or for Reed to let Shane take Reed back.<br>"Reed." Shane said, still breathing heavily, both from exertion and nervousness. "I know you broke up with me, but I don't believe it's over, because I'm not over you, and I know I never will be, and I know you still care. I know I should be over you, but I'm not, you can't just stop loving someone, and I will never stop loving you. I think it's physically impossible-"  
>"Shane." Reed said, interrupting his ex-boyfriend. "Come up."<p> 


	240. Soldier's Poem

Soldier's Poem - Muse

"What do you need to do again?" Reed asked Shane, looking over his shoulder at the History textbook lying on the desk in front of him.  
>"I need to write a poem from a soldier in World War Two, to a loved one." Shane explained.<br>"Why?"  
>"For English." Shane sighed. "I think it's something they're trying to do to make us learn about all subjects in every subject. It's annoying. How the hell am I going to do that?!"<br>"You could write to me?" Reed suggested, kissing Shane's cheek. "Imagine you're off fighting, and I'm at home, and you miss me. Write me a poem."  
>"I will."<p> 


	241. I Feel Pretty

I Feel Pretty - West Side Story Cast

"Ooh, I like this suit." Shane said, twirling out of the changing stall.  
>"I like it too." Reed said, nodding.<br>"It's so…blue." Shane said, looking at the sleeves of the suit.  
>"It is, it's very nice." Reed said, watching as Shane admired the suit.<br>"I feel so…pretty." Shane said, beaming at Reed, twirling again.  
>"Pretty?" Reed asked, amused.<br>"Yeah." Shane said, then bursting into song. "I feel pretty, and witty and bright!"


	242. Must Be Santa

Must Be Santa - Bob Dylan

"Daddy!" Alex exclaimed, tugging on Shane's scarf, causing Shane to be forced to look down at his son, but trying not to drop Flynn, who was balanced in his arms whilst Reed looked at some of the Christmassy stalls.  
>"Yes?" Shane said, looking around for his husband, and not wanting Alex to run off.<br>"There are bells!" Alex exclaimed. "Can you hear them?"  
>If Shane was honest, he couldn't hear anything over the cheesy Christmas songs blaring out of the speakers right next to his ear, but he went along with it for Alex's sake. "I can, yes."<br>"What is it?" Alex asked eagerly, jumping up and down.  
>"It must be Santa."<br>"Santa?!"  
>"Santa."<p> 


	243. Take It Home

Take It Home - The White Tie Affair

"Shane, come on…" Reed said, tugging on Shane's hand, trying to get him to come away from the party and go home, because that is what he really wanted. Well, he wanted Shane. Shane had been dancing for most of the night, and had had his shirt off for the past half hour, and Reed was starting to get impatient, he couldn't take just staring anymore. He had tried to start making out with Shane about ten minutes ago, but Shane pulled away and started doing backflips off a table. Reed suspected Shane had consumed too much alcohol, but he didn't really care, he just wanted Shane.

Shane looked down at Reed, and his eyes seemed to glint. "Well hi there, honey."  
>"Hi," Reed said, still tugging on Shane's hand. "Let's take this"-he gestured to Shane's torso-"home."<br>"Home?"  
>"Well, our bed."<p> 


	244. Lollipop

Lollipop - Mika

"What's that in your mouth?" Reed asked Shane, which caused several snorts to arise from the room.  
>"Shut up," Shane said, waving him off, shaking his head at their minds. "It's a lollipop."<br>"A lollipop?" Reed asked, watching as Shane took it from his mouth.  
>"Uhuh." Shane said, waving it around in the air like a wand. "Do you want some?"<br>"Ew, no!" Reed said, recoiling in disgust.  
>"Why not?" Shane asked, pouting.<br>"Because that's gross!" Reed exclaimed. "It's been in your mouth!"  
>"As has your tongue." Shane pointed out.<br>"Nope, still not licking it." Reed said, shaking his head.  
>"Aaaaaand," Wes said, piping up from where he was sat across from Shane. "That's what she didn't say."<p> 


	245. Ask Me How I Am

Ask Me How I Am - Snow Patrol

"How are you?" Shane said, flopping onto the couch next to Reed.  
>"I'm fine." Reed replied, glancing up at Shane. "Why?"<br>"Oh, I was just asking." Shane smiled, kissing Reed on the cheek.  
>"You're just asking me how I am?"<br>"Yep." Shane replied, nodding.  
>"Really?" Reed asked.<br>"Yep," Shane repeated. "Is that okay?"  
>"Of course it is." Reed smiled. "It's very sweet."<p> 


	246. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift

"No." Shane said, shaking his head. "Not again. No way in hell."  
>"But Shane!" Reed said, looking distraught, almost on his knees.<br>"No, Reed," Shane said, his jaw clenched. "This has happened too many times, I can't take you back again. You can't keep crawling back to me, expecting that I'll take you back, because I won't. Not anymore."  
>"But I love you, Shane!"<br>"No, if you loved me, Reed, you wouldn't cheat on my _multiple times_." Shane said, almost crying. "I can't go through it, not anymore."  
>"Shane, please, I promise, I love you, I won't do it again!" Reed exclaimed.<br>"You said that last time." Shane said, getting tired of this now, and getting less upset each time. "And the time before, and the time before that."  
>"Please, Shane, I promise."<br>"No," Shane said. "We're never _ever_ getting back together."


	247. Masterchef Synesthesia

Masterchef Synesthesia - Swede Mason

"Try this." Reed said, holding up a fork laden with cheesecake to Shane's mouth. Shane opened his mouth and let Reed feed him. Shane nodded as he swallowed. "I like the base."  
>"You do?" Reed asked, trying a bit for himself.<br>"Yeah," Shane said, nodding. "It's all buttery and nice." 


	248. Everywhere You Go

Everywhere You Go - Lawson 

"I'm going to miss you so much," Reed said, sniffling and resting his head against Shane's chest.  
>"I'm going to miss you more," Shane sighed, kissing the top of Reed's head. "You'll be off having fun in New York, and I'll be stuck in Ohio."<br>"Once you wanted to be stuck in Ohio." Reed said sadly, looking up at Shane.  
>"I did," Shane said. "But I think that was more wanting to be stuck with you." Reed smiled sadly. "I still want that, and everywhere you go, I'll still love you, and my heart will follow you, okay? I will be there, even if I'm not there physically, and I love you so much."<br>"I love you too."


	249. White Winter Hymnal

White Winter Hymnal - Fleet Foxes

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed. "Look!"

Shane lifted his head from his pillow and opened his eyes sleepily, looking for Reed. He saw him stood by the window, pointing excited outside to something there. Shane swung his legs out of the bed and padded across the room to his boyfriend. "What is it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Reed's waist.  
>"Snow!" Reed said happily. "It's covered everything!"<br>"Like a snowy blanket."


	250. Life Of The Party

Life Of The Party - A Rocket To The Moon

"You confuse me sometimes." Shane said, looking down at Reed, who had his head in his lap, and eyes closed, looking as if he might be napping.  
>"What do you mean?" Reed said softly.<br>"Like, I told you that I loved you, and you freaked out," Shane explained. "Only to decide that you actually do love me. But during that time, even though I was more than happy to wait, and would've accepted your decision one hundred per cent, you kind of broke my heart."  
>"Aw, Shane, I'm sorry." Reed said, still with his eyes closed.<br>"But, it's fine, maybe I shouldn't have told you that I had fallen in love, but then you wouldn't have known." Shane shrugged. "And then we wouldn't be here now."


	251. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom

The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage - Panic! At The Disco

"Reeeeeeeeed." Shane said, putting his arm around Reed, who rested his head on Shane's chest.  
>"Shaaaaaaaaaaaane?"<br>"I'm bored." Shane stated bluntly.  
>"Bored of what?" Reed asked, needing more information.<br>"New York, work, sex." Shane listed. "Everything."  
>"Sex?" Reed asked, slightly hurt. "Everything?"<br>"Well, it's all the same." Shane shrugged.  
>"So what do you want to do?" Reed asked, looking at Shane with big eyes.<br>"Shake things up." Shane said.  
>"How?"<br>"I'll think of something." Shane said, winking at Reed, causing him to blush.


	252. Make It Mine

Make It Mine - Jason Mraz

"Reed, come on, wake up!" Shane said, nudging Reed, shaking him awake.  
>"Mmm?" Reed said, not opening his eyes or moving, or at least not moving on his own.<br>"It's today!" Shane said, happily, still trying to get Reed to wake up. Reed nodded sleepily before turning over away from Shane. "Reed!"  
>"Sleep." Reed replied, waving Shane off.<br>"No!" Shane said, pulling off their duvet. "You can't sleep at a time like this! We're getting married in four hours!"  
>"Uhuh." Reed said, curling up to try and get warm again. <p>


	253. OnOff

On/Off - Snow Patrol

"Do you want the lights on or off?" Reed asked Flynn, who was lying on his back under his blankets, staring up at the ceiling tiredly.  
>"Off." Flynn said, looking to Reed.<br>"Okay." Shane said, nodding and flicking the switch, smiling at him. "Night night, honey."  
>"I love you, Papa." Flynn said quietly. Reed smiled. "I love you too."<p>

Reed left his son's room, and went back to the living room to find Shane. About an hour after he had put Flynn to bed, he went to go to the bathroom and saw that Flynn's light was on.  
>"Are you okay?" Reed asked upon seeing that Flynn was still awake, and his room was illuminated.<br>"I didn't like the dark." Flynn said, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest.  
>"Aw," Reed said, walking into Flynn's room. "We'll get you a nightlight so you don't have to turn the lights on and off a lot, okay?"<br>"Okay."


	254. Pack Up

Pack Up - Eliza Doolittle 

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, putting his head around Shane's bedroom door, smiling at his brother.  
>"No!" Shane said in a panicked voice, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm not! I can't pack! I don't know what to bring!"<br>"Bring what you would normally need on a weekend with Reed." Blaine said, and then winked.  
>"Argh, shut up, <em>we're<em> virgins." Shane shot Blaine an accusing look. "But do I take a suit? Or pillows? Or a teddy bear? Or food?"  
>"Take a suit, just in case." Blaine said. "He'll have pillows, don't take a bear unless you need it, and he'll have food! And if he doesn't, then it's New York City, there'll be plenty of food!"<br>"But-"  
>"Just pack what you would normally have on the weekend, and you'll be fine."<p> 


	255. Where Did You Go?

Where Did You Go? - A Rocket To The Moon

"Alex?" Shane said down the phone. He was starting to get worried, he and Reed had had a fight with their son, and now Alex had disappeared, along with their car. Reed and Shane had no idea where he'd gone, and he wasn't picking up his phone, so, naturally, they were panicking.

They had been having trouble with Alex over the past couple of months. They figured he was stressed from school, and had lots of hormones raging around his body, making him angry. And it probably didn't help that they kept grounding him, and had put limits on when he could see his girlfriend.

"Dad?" Alex replied, and Shane almost fell over in shock that he had answered.  
>"Where are you?" Shane said hurriedly, trying to make sure he was safe. "Are you okay?"<br>"Yes." Alex said. "I'm at Amelia's, I'll be home later."  
>"Okay." Shane said, just glad to know where Alex had gone and that he was safe.<p> 


	256. Breakeven

Breakeven - The Script

Reed felt broken. Not just broken hearted, but physically broken. He couldn't move, the pain was too much. He was breathing, but only just. And it was worse when he saw any of Shane's things scattered around the floor, still there from months ago when he had left. He didn't notice the tears anymore, they were a constant in his life. Like Shane was. Maybe they were replacing him.

And what else hurt Reed the most was that he didn't mind that Shane left him, he hated that he had gone, but he didn't blame him, and he still loved him. He knew that Shane held a much bigger part of his heart than even he had anymore, Shane had taken all of his heart, and kept his own too.

'_Cause when a heart breaks, it don't breakeven…_


	257. Dear Old Shiz

Dear Old Shiz - Wicked Cast

"Ah, Dalton." Reed sighed, as they pulled up to his old school, smiling a little. It was like a homecoming almost, going back to his school, but he didn't really want to be back there for work. But definitely back there for friends, that was what he was looking forward to.

Dear old Dalton.


	258. Duck Tales

Duck Tales - Darren Criss

"Look, ducks!" Reed said, pointing to the ducks in the pond and crouching down next to Alexander's pram, who started to smile and clap. "You like the ducks?" Alexander giggled.  
>"Of course he likes the ducks, Reed." Shane said, smiling. "Everyone likes ducks."<br>"You don't know that." Reed said, looking up at his husband. "I had a friend who was scared of ducks once."


	259. Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) - Glee Cast

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Reed said, leaning up to kiss Shane.  
>"I know you will," Shane smiled. "And I'll miss you too, but don't miss me too much, okay? You can't do that."<br>"What do you mean?" Reed asked, cocking his head.  
>"Don't spend your time thinking about me, spend it acing your course, and making friends, and partying." Shane said, smiling a little sadly. "Have the time of your life."<br>"But you won't be there."  
>"But you don't need me to have a good time, Reed." Shane smiled. "Just like you don't need alcohol to have a good time. But I won't kill you with over consumption."<br>"I should hope not."


	260. I'm Yours

I'm Yours - The Script

"Look at you." Shane said, smiling slightly sadly at Reed as he came out in his finest suit, doing a little twirl as he did so. "So gorgeous."  
>"Thank you." Reed said, grinning, before he noticed Shane's tone. "What's wrong?"<br>"Oh, nothing, nothing." Shane said, shaking his head, and smiling weakly.  
>"What is it?" Reed asked, sitting down next to Shane on their bed.<br>"I don't feel enough for you, Reed." Shane sighed.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You're all…you," Shane sighed. "And expensive, especially all your suits. And I can't provide that for you."  
>"Honey, you don't have to."<br>"But I feel like I should."  
>"No, it's fine." Reed said. "And even if you can't, you're still mine, okay?"<br>"I will always be yours."


	261. I Want It All

I Want It All - Queen 

"Here's a catalogue." Reed said, placing the heavy book down on the coffee table in front of Shane.  
>"Okay…" Shane said, eyeing it suspiciously.<br>"And I have bookmarked all the things I'd like." Reed added, nodding towards the book and all the post it notes sticking out of it.  
>"Reed, it looks like there's a marker on each page." Shane said, flicking through the catalogue.<br>"There isn't…"  
>"At least every other page." Shane said, looking up at Reed. "How am I meant to decide what to get you now?!"<br>"It's easier."  
>"How?!" Shane said, throwing the book down onto the couch next to him.<br>"Because I want it all." Reed said. "So you don't have to worry that I won't want what you give me."  
>"You want everything?!"<br>"I want it all." Reed said, grinning at Shane before turning around and flouncing out of the room.


	262. It's All Over

It's All Over - Glee Cast

"Everything." Shane said, his voice too steely. "It's over, all of it."  
>"Why?" Reed cried, looking distraught.<br>"It's not working anymore, Reed!" Shane exclaimed. "You're mean, horrible, and you bitch and whine and you're always late and forgetful, I can't deal with it anymore, Reed. You've changed."  
>"I'm the same as I was in high school!" Reed said, trying to get Shane to stay.<br>"I'm not so sure, Reed." Shane said, shaking his head sadly. "I think we should break up. I'll get my stuff tomorrow-"  
>"Shane! No!"<br>"No, Reed," Shane said, turning to leave. "It's all over."


	263. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells - Glee Cast

"Ooh, can you hear that?" Shane asked, looking to Reed, who was fully engrossed in looking at the festive wares on a stall they were apparently looking at.  
>"Nope." Reed said, shaking his head.<br>"You can't?" Shane said, a little disappointed.  
>"I can only hear Christmas music." Reed replied.<br>"Really?" Shane asked sadly.  
>"Yes!" Reed said. "What can you hear then?"<br>"I can hear jingle bells."  
>"Jingle bells?"<br>"JINGLE ALL THE WAY!"


	264. Mermaid

Mermaid - Train

"What the hell are those?!" Reed exclaimed, looking at Shane's trousers and trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter.  
>"These are my sparkle pants!" Shane said, frowning at Reed's amusement, and looking down at his iridescent legs.<br>"You look like a fish!" Reed said, now laughing.  
>"How?!" Shane said, getting a little upset and protective.<br>"They're all sparkly." Reed said, gesturing to them.  
>"That's why they're called my <em>sparkle pants<em>." Shane replied, rolling his eyes.  
>"You're like a mermaid!" Reed exclaimed, suddenly loving this idea.<br>"I'm a mer_man_, Reed." Shane sighed. "Because I'm a guy."  
>"But you're wearing a shirt."<br>"I'm sure we could change that…"


	265. Shut Up, Sam

Shut Up, Sam - A Tumblr User I Have Forgotten The Name Of

"I'm not in love with Shane!" Reed exclaimed to Kurt, blushing madly.  
>"Uhuh, you keep telling yourself that, honey." Kurt said, nodding disbelievingly.<br>"I'm not!" Reed replied again. "I mean…he does have a really great a-" Reed clapped a hand over his mouth.  
>"Ass?" Kurt said, smirking.<br>"No!" Reed said, blushing again. "I mean yes…No! Shut up!"


	266. Somewhere Finale

Somewhere Finale - West Side Story Cast

"There's somewhere we'll be able to go where no one will be mean or horrid." Reed said, pressing an ice pack to Shane's forehead.  
>"You think?" Shane said, wincing at the pain as he spoke.<br>"Yes, I do." Reed nodded. "And someday we'll go there, and it'll be better than here, better than Ohio. Much better."  
>"I would love that." Shane murmured sleepily, but it might've just been the painkillers.<br>"I will too."


	267. Time To Dance

Time To Dance - Panic! At The Disco

"And now, can the grooms take to the floor, for their first dance…"

Reed and Shane looked at each other and beamed, they were married, and now they were going to dance. Shane had been teaching Reed how to do it well for the past few months, and they had practiced it to death, so they were sure it would work. And as the music began to play, Shane turned to Reed and went down on one knee. Again.

"May I have this dance?"  
>Reed giggled. "Of course you can." He let Shane take him by the hand and guide him to the middle of the floor, assuming their positions, and starting to dance, and it going well.<p>

They finished, and received a round of applause, even though it was a relatively plain dance, and then Shane started doing some really bad disco dancing, which, despite the fact that Reed had banned him from doing this, Reed laughed, and let him be pulled around the floor by Shane again.


	268. Be Honest

Be Honest - Jason Mraz

"Never have I ever…kissed a girl." Reed said, looking around at the circle around him, seeing Kurt and Blaine sigh and put down one of their fingers, and Wes and David do the same, but Shane didn't move. "Shane, really?"  
>"What?!" Shane said, frowning. "I haven't!"<br>"Are you sure?" Reed asked, tilting his head, not believing his boyfriend.  
>"Yes!"<br>"Come on, Shane," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "You must've kissed a girl, I mean, Kurt has, so you must've done; you're just like that."  
>"I haven't!" Shane exclaimed defensively.<br>"Uhuh." Reed said, grinning.  
>"I promise!" Shane said.<br>"What about that girl you kissed at the dance in middle school?" Blaine said, grinning wickedly and turning to Shane.  
>"Oh…"<p> 


	269. Bruises

Bruises - Train

"So how have you been?"  
>"Not great?" Shane said. "My boyfriend left me last week. But he was a jerk…"<br>"How?" Reed asked, sipping his coffee.  
>"I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me."<br>"Ooh, I had a cheater. "  
>"And he was too tall anyway." Shane shrugged sadly.<br>"Taller than you?!" Reed gasped mockingly.  
>"Yes, he was." Shane nodded, laughing. "Too tall."<p>

Their bruises made their conversations easier, if they did on the whole make them sadder.


	270. But It's Better If You Do

But It's Better If You Do - Panic! At The Disco

Shane sighed heavily as he pushed open the door of the strip club, the gay strip club. One of his friends had told him about it, and since Reed had left him it seemed like a good place to try. He might even be able to forget about Reed for a while.

It was very dark inside, and not too full, but it was still early. He saw some strippers, presumably, dancing around on the stage, and some others giving customers lap dances.

He really had no idea why he was there; this kind of place wasn't for him at all.

_**A/N: My entire knowledge of strip clubs comes from Magic Mike. Which I saw with Alexa. :) **_

_**And also, because I never really explained, I am attempting to finish these drabbles before the end of this year. Argh. I hope it'll work, but it might not…but I will get them done. :D **_


	271. Butterfly

Butterfly - Jason Mraz

"Reed, I don't know about these…" Shane said, walking out of the changing room and grimacing as he walked.  
>"Why not?" Reed asked, cocking his head and admiring the trousers Shane was wearing.<br>"They're just a little…tight." Shane said, squatting to try and make them more comfortable, but it really didn't work. And he wasn't sure why he did it anyway.  
>"I think you look great." Reed said.<br>"But they're meant to be _slacks_, Reed. Slacks." Shane said.  
>"They're tight slacks."<br>"That's an oxymoron!" Shane said, starting to undo the slacks to try and escape. "You can't have tight slacks."  
>"Apparently, you can…" Reed said, grinning. "We're getting them."<br>"No!"


	272. Merry Christmas, Darling

Merry Christmas Darling - Glee Cast

"Here's your last present." Shane smiled, handing Reed an envelope, the last thing under or on their small, but heavily decorated tree.  
>"Ooh, thank you." Reed said, leaning forwards to kiss Shane on the cheek. "But you've already given me so much."<br>"No, it's fine." Shane said, shaking his head, and gesturing to the envelope. "Besides, it's not much."  
>"Okay…" Reed said, looking down and carefully tearing open the envelope.<p>

Inside there was a piece of card, and written on it in Shane's handwriting was "Shane Anderson".

"What does this mean?" Reed asked, cocking his head.  
>"I give you me." Shane said, smiling a little, and blushing.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes."<br>"This is the one thing I have always wanted the most."


	273. My Favourite Things

My Favourite Things - Glee Cast

"Mmm…" Reed murmured as he slipped on his woollen mittens, wriggling his fingers around inside them, liking the warmth they provided.  
>"You okay there?" Shane said, looking over at him and taking a bite of his pretzel.<br>"I'm great." Reed said, waving at his boyfriend. "These are so warm and nice…"  
>"And they make your hands look <em>adorable<em>." Shane said, smiling.  
>"Why thank you." Reed replied, clapping. "I think they're one of my favourite things."<br>"A good Christmas present?"  
>"A very good Christmas present." Reed nodded happily.<p> 


	274. I Fought The Law

I Fought The Law - The Clash

"Ohmigod, Reed, happened?!" Shane said, seeing his boyfriend being arrested by a police officer.  
>"I slipped, completely accidentally, and <em>accidentally<em>, hit an officer, so I've been arrested." Reed explained, clearly fairly mortified and annoyed that they didn't realise it was an accident.  
>"Seriously?!" Shane said, trying to hold back a laugh because this was so completely Reed.<br>"Yes." Reed said, glaring at the floor. "And they won't believe me that it was an accident!"  
>"Please, officer, believe me, Reed is the gentlest person on the planet, he would never deliberately do something like this," Shane said, appealing to the man who was keeping a hold of Reed.<br>"We have to take him to the station whatever the cause, I'm sorry sir." The officer replied. "You are welcome to come with us though."  
>"Ooh, I've always wanted to legally ride in a cop car…" Shane said, starting to grin at Reed.<p> 


	275. Hall Of Fame

Hall Of Fame - The Script feat. will. 

"I think I've made it." Reed said, looking around at his artwork on the walls, in awe of the fact that his work was on display.  
>"I think you have too." Shane said, kissing his cheek, looking down the long room. "It's like your own little hall of fame. But like a room. And only full of your work."<br>"So it's not really a hall of fame then?"  
>"No…" Shane said, thinking. "I think that this will be the hall that helps you become famous; the hall that will unlock your fame."<p> 


	276. Hurts Like Heaven

Hurts Like Heaven - Coldplay

"Reed…" Shane said, nuzzling close to Reed, clearly wanting something.  
>"Yes…" Reed said warily.<br>"Can you make me a sandwich please?" Shane asked sweetly.  
>"I'm busy…" Reed said, pointing to his Math homework.<br>"Please?" Shane pouted.  
>"I have homework…" Reed whined.<br>"But you love me…" Shane pleaded.  
>"I do, but…" Reed looked into Shane's eyes and felt his resolve dissolve. "Fine."<br>"I love you!" Shane said happily.  
>"Love you too." Reed said grumpily as he got up.<p> 


	277. Here's To Us

Here's To Us - Glee Cast

"Another glass?" Shane asked, turning to Reed with the wine bottle in his hand, smiling. And Reed knew that it was more than just asking if it was another drink, it was asking if they could stay longer, spend more time with Kurt and Blaine, and celebrate everything.  
>"Another glass." Reed said, smiling and offering his glass to Shane.<br>"My pleasure." Shane said, smiling back and pouring more wine into Reed, Kurt and Blaine's glasses, not asking the latter for permission. Shane then filled his own glass before raising it in a toast, looking at Reed. "Here's to us, and to love, and for being in love for the rest of our lives."  
>"To us, love and forever!" Blaine exclaimed happily, and very drunkenly, throwing his glass up in the air and spilling wine out of it as a consequence.<p> 


	278. Keep On Walking

Keep On Walking - Scouting For Girls

"Shane, you have to stop working there." Reed said, stroking Shane's hair after he had come home from work and had gone straight to bed again. "It's tiring and stressing you out, it's not fair."  
>"But it's my job, Reed."<br>"How long ago was it that you slept properly, Shane?" Reed asked softly.  
>"Three weeks?" Shane said, scrunching up his face as he tried to think.<br>"Oh, honey," Reed said, kissing Shane's forehead. "You have to stop."  
>"But I can't." Shane sighed.<br>"You have to."  
>"But we need the money, Reed." Shane said, cracking open an eye to look at Reed.<br>"There's no point in having the money if you're miserable and we never see each other, so we can't spend the money." Reed said.  
>"But-"<br>"No, please, Shane, just tell me you'll at least talk to your boss?"  
>"Okay."<p> 


	279. Know Your Rights

Know Your Rights - The Clash

"Shane, I want to get married."  
>"Reed, you know that's not possible." Shane sighed, putting his newspaper down.<br>"But I still want to." Reed said, moving closer to Shane. "I don't see why we can't."  
>"Because it's not legal for us to?" Shane said.<br>"But it should be." Reed protested. "It is surely a right we have as human beings to be able to get married to each other?"  
>"I agree completely with you, but unfortunately that's not the case." Shane said, stroking Reed's hand.<br>"But it should be." Reed said. "Everyone else has a right to."  
>"They do," Shane sighed. "But we're not everyone else."<br>"I know, but we still love each other." Reed sighed.  
>"I know, honey," Shane said, "And one day, we will get married, I promise."<br>"One day."


	280. The Light Between Us

The Light Between Us - Scouting For Girls

"I don't think I can do it." Reed said, looking at the gap between the train and the platform.  
>"Come on, we have to hurry." Shane said. "Just mind the gap like it says."<br>"But-" Reed started, but was cut off when Shane picked him up and carried him onto the train when he'd heard it start up. "Shane!"


	281. Money Honey

Money Honey - Lady GaGa

"I do like this…" Reed said, feeling the warm heat of the sun on his skin, sipping his cocktail."  
>"Like what?" Shane said, lifting his sunglasses to look at Reed.<br>"Like your money." Reed replied.  
>"You like my money?" Shane asked.<br>"Yes." Reed said. "The house on the west coast, the hot barman, the yacht. It's amazing."  
>"Oh god you're a gold digger." Shane said, sighing, but smiling.<br>"Oh, no, your kisses are worth more to me than your money." Reed said, walking over to him. "But your money's just so…sexy."


	282. From A Mountain In The Middle Of The

From A Mountain In The Middle Of The Cabins - Panic! At The Disco

"Well, this should be nice." Reed said, dumping his bag on the floor and flopping onto the squishy looking couch.  
>"It should." Shane replied, flopping down next to him, putting his arm around Reed's shoulders. "I really hope it is for all the time it took to get here."<br>"But then, we did decide that if we were going to go to a log cabin, we should go properly, to a proper one away from everything," Reed said, leaning into Shane. "If we were going to go, we should go fully."  
>"I know, but it was a long journey." Shane sighed.<br>"Well we're here now," Reed said, kissing Shane on the cheek. "And there's no traffic or neighbours, so we'll be fine out here, it'll be quiet and lovely. Just the two of us."  
>"Just the two of us." Shane repeated, leaning in to kiss Reed.<p> 


	283. I Need A Holiday

I Need A Holiday - Scouting For Girls

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed."  
>"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane." Reed replied, glancing up at his boyfriend, who he saw was now sitting very close to him.<br>"I need a holiday." Shane replied.  
>"And why do you need a holiday?" Reed asked, putting his phone down.<br>"Because I'm tired and bored and I want one." Shane said, pouting at Reed.  
>"So you want to go away?"<br>"Yes." Shane said, nodding and smiling.  
>"Where to?"<br>"I don't know…California maybe?" Shane suggested. "It doesn't have to be too far, but warm, definitely."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because it's so cold here." Shane said, frowning adorably at Reed.  
>"Aw," Reed said. "Well, I can definitely look into it."<br>"Awesome!"


	284. I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)

I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) - Wicked Cast

"I'm not like any of them though, Shane." Reed said, sighing. "I'm not confident or out or willing to get attacked, I can't do that. I don't have enough courage."  
>"Good thing I have enough for both of us then."<p> 


	285. Paparazzi

Paparazzi - Lady GaGa

Shane watched Reed laughing with Kurt across the room from him, and he sighed. He was kind of upset; he liked Reed, a lot, and Reed didn't really seem to be all that interested in him back. He knew that he couldn't make Reed like him back, he couldn't follow him around or anything. But part of him wished that he could.


	286. Push It

Push It - Glee Cast

"I can't…get this…couch…to move…" Shane said between deep breaths and supposedly strong pushes.  
>"You need to push harder then!" Reed said from where he was lounging on the couch reading a magazine.<br>"I can't!" Shane said, stepping away to catch his breath.  
>"Well you'll have to try because I want it over there." Reed said, flinging his arm backwards and pointing to where he wanted it to be.<br>"Ugh." Shane sighed, but got back to work. And as his hands touched the leather he heard Reed start to sing a familiar tune.

"Do do do do do do d-do do do do."


	287. Run The World (Girls)

Run The World (Girls) - Glee Cast

"Look at them," Shane said, pointing to a gaggle of girls stood talking to a pretzel vendor. "They have him in the palm of their hands."  
>"Uhuh." Reed said, not really interested in what was going to be a rant from Shane.<br>"And they'll probably get free food too, just because they're hot girls." Shane grumbled.  
>"I thought you were gay…" Reed said, looking up at his boyfriend.<br>"I am, completely, but they are hot." Shane said, waving towards them. Reed shrugged. "And it's not fair, I'm a hot guy, but I won't get free food. And I love free food."  
>"I know you do." Reed said. "But from the way that he's looking at them, I really doubt he's gay so it wouldn't would anyway."<br>"But I want free food." Shane said. "It's like they run the world with their mysterious feminine ways."  
>"Uhuh."<br>"I just want free food."


	288. Sarah Smiles

Sarah Smiles - Panic! At The Disco

Shane blushed a little and looked down as Reed passed him the book he had asked for from the coffee table, and had then smiled at him.

He knew that to Reed this smile probably didn't mean a thing, but to Shane it meant the world. He wondered if Reed knew what he did to him. He sighed and glanced up into his eyes before looking down again. He realised that Reed was unaware of everything, and he sighed.

He thought he was made for him, but Reed apparently wasn't so sure.


	289. A Sentimental Man

A Sentimental Man - Wicked Cast

"Shane, you can't throw this out." Reed said, holding up a photo.  
>"Why not?"<br>"It's from our first date." Shane raised an eyebrow. "I'm sentimental?"


	290. Signal Fire

Signal Fire - Snow Patrol

"You make it so hard to speak sometimes." Shane sighed.  
>"What?" Reed said, puzzled.<br>"I want to say all of these things to you, but I can't because I can't think of anything for long enough because I keep thinking of you, and you interrupt my thoughts."  
>"I don't think what you said even makes sense." Reed said, shaking his head and going back to his work.<br>"Oh, I thought it did…" Shane sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…"  
>"What?"<br>"The perfect words never crossed my mind because there was nothing in there but you."


	291. Something Bad

Something Bad - Wicked Cast

"Shane!" Was Reed's last strangled cry before the line went dead and left Shane stood still in the middle of the busy walkway, people bustling all around him. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew it was bad.


	292. Trouser Press

Trouser Press - Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band

"What the hell is this?!" Shane said, pointing to the thing which looked a bit like a horizontal giant toasted sandwich maker attached to the wall.  
>"That's a trouser press." Reed said, taking his shirts out of their suitcase and putting them on the bed.<br>"What does it do?" Shane asked, looking at it confusedly.  
>"It, funnily enough, presses trousers." Reed said, smirking.<br>"How though?" Shane asked.  
>"Like so," Reed said, using it to press some of his trousers.<br>"Wow."


	293. St Walker

St. Walker - Young The Giant

Reed just liked to idly wander around the streets of New York. He didn't have a purpose for it, he didn't need to go, and he didn't want to go shopping or anything, he just liked walking and exploring the city. He had got lost quite a few times when he had first moved, but now he had certain paths he followed, that he was almost convinced that his feet could walk off by heart.


End file.
